Lost In The Butterflies
by Chasing Midnight
Summary: They all graduated and moved on with their lives, leaving each other behind. Years pass. All until one fatal day when Hollywood Arts asks them to teach a class each for a fundraiser to build a second arts school for juniors. Where's Trina? Cat has a child? Tori and Andre's marriage is in ruin. Beck and Jade seem to be the only happy ones, are they? What will happen 10 years on?
1. Fall Apart

Chapter One.

"You seriously can't want to go?" He undid his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "I mean in your condition…"

"Don't start preaching, André."

He watched her pack things into various cases. "The whole event is a month long; you'll still be there when…"

"I've just said I'm going and I've told you to stop preaching," She threw some clothes into the bag.

A twinge shot across her swollen stomach, her hands jerked instantly to it.

"Are you okay?" André asked. His hands suddenly on her shoulders.

She recovered and shook him off. "Don't touch me."

"You're still my wife."

She laughed, her hands running through her hair. "Unfortunately."

"Don't be like this," He begged, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. You don't get to call the shots. You lost that chance when you did that to me."

André looked at her. "It was a mistake, okay?"

"A series of mistakes that happen to only end when I found out, right?" She shouted.

"Don't say it like that," He sighed.

"How else can you say it, André?"

He didn't look at her; instead he stared at the floor.

"You really are your mother's son," Tori spat as walked out of the room.

…

"Robbie! Robbie!" The crowd cheered as he entered the airport.

He smiled at them as he passed. He stopped occasionally to sign something or pose for a photograph.

"Robbie! I love you so much!" One girl grabbed his hand.

"Love you too, fan girl," He winked at her to which she screamed in response.

He continued walking until he boarded his private jet, his assistant, Lucy, sat across from him.

"Robbie, why the heck are we going to Hollywood?"

"My old high school invited me back for the month to teach," He shrugged.

Lucy folded her arms. "Now what's the real reason?"

"I haven't spoken to any of my friends for years."

"See? That wasn't difficult to admit, was it?" Her British accent never failed to make Robbie smile.

"Are you sure Annie doesn't mind you coming with me for the month?"

Lucy nodded, she joked. "She's happy she'll have the bathroom to herself for a change."

"Seriously, is it okay with her? I know it's your anniversary whilst we're there…"

"Robbie, I've been married to the woman for ten years, one anniversary won't matter. We have one every year, she doesn't see the problem, I don't see the problem. So chill out about it."

Lucy and her wife were the first people in England to help Robbie on his way to getting his chat show on the British television network. They acted like his parents; just he had two mothers instead of one. They were only in their thirties but they felt the need to look after Robbie. They were the cutest couple; they reminded him of Jade and Beck with how long they'd been together. He suddenly wished he'd gone to the series of weddings he'd been invited to. He wondered if Cat had got married, he hadn't received an invite for hers if she had. Out of everyone she'd been the last person he'd seen, four years or so ago.

"So do you want me to assist in your lessons?"

He shook his head. "I want you to have fun."

"Alone?" She raised her eyebrow. "Wow, Rob, you know how to throw a party don't you?"

He laughed. "Hey, Annie, get out here!"

"You didn't…" Lucy looked him bewildered.

Annie appeared from the front of the plane. "Robbie's paid for us to go on a road trip for the month!"

The two girls started squealing.

Robbie would miss them for the month.

…

The doorbell rang followed by frantic knocking.

"Beck if this is one of your fans again that have managed to hop the security gates, I will divorce you!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

The two kids sat on the floor laughed. Seth, the oldest of the twins who were nine, was Beck's double. He had everything except Beck's eyes. He had Jade's sharp green ones. He was brilliant at acting but he loved music. He reminded them so much of André. Their daughter, Blaise, looked like Jade except for the brown mop of perfect hair that belonged to her father. She was best at singing; they'd put on shows together and perform songs that she'd written instead of doing her homework.

Beck appeared holding one of Jade's latest scripts. "I cannot be held responsible for how brilliantly talented I am, babe."

"I swear you have the world's craziest fans," Jade sighed, walking over to him.

He kissed her forehead. "But I married my greatest fan."

"Oh, I'd love to meet her," Jade grinned evilly, kissing him on the lips.

A dramatic sigh came from the floor where the twins were sat.

"Mom, the door, remember?" Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his sister who was equally as unimpressed by their parents. Still, they couldn't help but smile at how in love they were; at least they had parents that didn't argue all the time. Even when they did, it was funny and very short lived.

"Oh, oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me," Jade laughed at her own forgetfulness. She would have expected the love struck teenager act to have subsided by now but obviously not.

She walked over to the door, opening it.

"Cat?"

"Hey! I just thought I'd stop by, you know, because of the teaching programme…" The red head trailed off as she realised Jade was stood wide eyed, not moving.

"Cat," Jade embraced the girl. "I haven't seen you since…"

She frowned. "You know when we've spoken on the phone, was there something you forgot to mention?"

Cat turned around and saw the little girl standing there.

"Mommy, who's that?" The little girl pointed with one hand and tugged Cat's dress with the other.

"This is Evanna," She smiled. "This is your aunt Jade."

"Mom, who's at the door?" Blaise appeared under her mother's arm.

Jade bent down to be on Evanna's level. "Hey sweetie. This is Blaise; she's nine, how old are you?"

The small brunette held up 4 fingers.

"Four? Wow! Aren't you a big girl?!" Jade sounded excited for the purpose of talking to her. "Would you like to play with her?"

Blaise took the small girl's outstretched hand. "We'll go sing some songs with Seth, he's my brother."

Cat followed them into the house. Jade shut the door.

"Cat! I've missed you so much!" Beck ran towards the red head, hugging her tightly. "You should have come to visit sooner!"

"I was going to but you know how theatres are, I couldn't get the time off!" Cat laughed, looking around the large house.

"I also wished you'd mentioned that you had a daughter…" Beck said sarcastically.

Cat looked at them both. "Where's Evanna? She can't hear what I've got to tell you."

"They'll be in the music room down the hall," Jade gestured for Cat to sit down.

"Good," Cat nodded. "She's really shy but she's a good singer."

"Must get that from her mommy," Beck smiled as he sat down.

Cat looked down.

Jade took Cat's hand. "What is it?"

"She's not my daughter."

…

André watched his wife pack the remainder of her things.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme for a month's trip?"

Tori shot him a warning look. "No."

"You've packed your entire wardrobe."

"And?"

André shook his head. "The car will be rammed."

"I'm flying."

"Since when?"

She looked at him. "Since I've decided I'm not coming back here."

"What?" André shouted. "We live here Tori!"

"You wanted to live here. I followed you because I felt I had to. My singing career is better in LA. I'm sick of flying back and forth to record stuff."

He sighed. "What about my career?"

"You've got offers based in Hollywood. Take one of those. You can write songs anywhere, André."

"I thought you wanted to have the baby here."

She shook her head. "I want to have him in LA where I have people I care about."

"We have a life here, Tori."

"No, André. We don't. Maybe it's time you stopped running from whatever happened in LA all those years ago."

**This is my new story! Set 10 years later. I had some ideas and yeah. This is what happened.**

**DRAMA LLAMAS ARE ON THE HORIZON.**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	2. Boxes

Chapter Two.

"So how are you going to keep your show going whilst you're in America?" The coffee vender asked at the airport.

Robbie had no idea the show was so popular in the USA; he just assumed it was a British thing. Lucy and Annie had assured him that he wouldn't be too badly mobbed.

"I've filmed the episodes already however I'll be doing one live from Hollywood Arts with the kids in my class," Robbie smiled, stirring the sugar into his coffee.

He was off to teach TV Production for the month. Sikowitz had contacted and asked him to do it. He was now the principal, how that had happened, Robbie would never know. The newspapers had gone wild over the idea that the six most famous celebrities of the entertainment business where taking a month out to teach at some performance school. The British tabloids had tried to make out Robbie was chasing down some girl who he'd left in LA. Part of Robbie laughed at the idea, the other half knew the truth.

"Can you sign the counter, Mr Shapiro?"

Robbie nodded, taking out his marker, signing it in large font.

"Hurry up! I have a flight to catch!" Someone shouted from the back of the long queue that was forming.

The coffee vendor turned a shade of red. "Shut up, grandpa! It's Robbie Shapiro!"

Robbie laughed. "I'm sorry; I'll pay for all of your coffee."

The crowd clapped him with gratitude.

He walked out of the line with his coffee and his cell after handing over a 100 dollar bill to the vendor. He smiled at his background on his phone, Annie and Lucy must have stolen it to make a picture of them holding a sign with 'We love you, Rob!' on it decorated in true Annie style. She was a lot like Cat, glitter and bright colours but more level headed. Robbie sighed; he couldn't make the assumptions about Cat anymore. She'd been so different when they'd last met. Panicked, worried. On edge even.

The doors of the airport opened to reveal his American fans.

He couldn't wait to be home, he couldn't wait to be back in LA.

…

"Tori, please, we can talk about this," André begged as he helped load the car. "We can split the time between here and LA if that's what you want."

"I want to live at home where my mom and dad are."

"But my inspiration is here."

She shook her head. "You could write anywhere and it would still be amazing, André. You just don't want to leave your string of affairs."

"It's nothing like that!" He rested against the bonnet. "We have to make this work."

"I'm only doing this for him, okay?" Tori rubbed her stomach. She was starting to hate being pregnant, her feet were the same size as an elephants, her back was unbelievably sore. One more month, she kept telling herself, one more month and you'll have him out of here.

"We can't keep arguing all of the time, Tori. We have to be happy for his sake. You'll do something to yourself with all of the stress."

She laughed without humour. "And wouldn't that be convenient for you, André."

"I love that kid more than anything, Tori, so don't you dare make out I don't care about him."

"But what about me, André? You're supposed to love me; I'm your wife, but look how that turned out."

He sighed, he wanted to make things better but how could he do that?

"You said you never wanted to go back there."

She folded her arms. "I changed my mind; I need to face what happened there. It's been four years; she wouldn't want me to hide from it. It's where we grew up."

"She's still controlling your life and she's not even here."

"Don't say that about her, André. She warned me about you but I was too in love to listen."

He looked up at the New York skyline. "That was a long time ago."

"But you still haven't changed," She replied, slamming the boot of the car. "So are you coming or staying here with your beloved city?"

"You know I want to make this marriage work."

She slid into the passenger's seat. "Get in then."

…

"Wait, so you've ended up with a kid that isn't yours?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

Cat nodded slowly. "She doesn't know what happened."

"She just assumes you're her mom?" Beck ran a hand through his hair.

Jade stood up, her hands flying in anger. "You're raising your brother's kid, where the hell is he?"

"He's dead."

She stopped and stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was never the right time," Cat sighed. "It's been four years."

"So you're telling me she's never known her parents?" Beck asked, his mind was whirring.

Cat stood up. Her hands on her head. "She was a few weeks old when they died; I was looking after her when it happened. They were going out with…"

"That's why you haven't spoken to…" Beck finally understood.

"Yes, she can't. She thinks too much. I can move on from it, I have no choice. Evie needs me to live in the present with her, not the past."

Jade hugged the red head.

"Has she never asked who her dad is?" Jade frowned. "Surely she sees all of the kids with their fathers and wonders."

Cat shook her head. "She's always accepted it's just me and her."

"Shall we talk about something else?" Beck noticed Cat was getting a little teary.

The girls sat back down.

"So how's married life?" Cat smiled. "10 years, I'd be sick of him by now."

"It's hard not to, believe me, I mean it's been 15 years." Jade returned the smile.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm not that bad."

Jade squeezed Cat's hand. "How's life in the theatres? Musicals and plays galore."

Cat shrugged. "Same show for almost a year straight, it's never the most exciting job, but Evie loves watching from backstage."

"I take it you have a nanny for her," Beck suggested.

"Nope, she goes to nursery during the day and she stays backstage each night, it's tough on her but I didn't want to be one of those actresses that sends their kids off to strangers."

"I admire you, Kitten," He smiled.

Jade looked at them both. "Why did we leave it so long?"

"I haven't seen you two since I was in LA last time, four years ago, I've been in Broadway for far too long."

"What does that mean?" Jade enquired.

"I've quit…"

"Cat! What are you going to do now?"

She smiled at their reactions. "I've decided to start recording again, I want to be here. I need to be near you two."

"Well, have you sold your apartment? Found a new house?" Beck still treated her as if she was still 16 and his little sister.

"Yes and no, I sold the place but haven't found a new house so I'm at the hotel down the street."

Jade laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cat looked at her.

"No you're not. You're moving in with us until you get a new place."

"I couldn't do that…" Cat shook her head.

Beck walked over her, taking her head in his hands, nodding her head for her. "Yes, I shall move in with you, Mr and Mrs Oliver."

"Go fetch your things, Beck with help you. I'll watch Evanna; I need to get to know my niece and I need to do some things around the house," Jade told her.

Cat stood up. "Are you sure?"

"I need to keep tabs on you, I'm not letting you walk out for another four years, Cat," Jade folded her arms.

"Evie!" Cat called.

The brunette girl came running from the hallway.

"Mommy is going to fetch our things from the hotel; we're going to live with Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck for a bit whilst we find our own house, so are you okay to stay here with Blaise and Seth to play?" Cat said as she knelt down to speak to the girl.

Evanna nodded, hugging Cat then running back to the sound of a piano.

"I think you'll end up keeping her."

"As much as I love you, Kitten, I cannot cope with any more kids," Beck opened the front door.

Cat laughed as she followed Beck out of the door.

Jade watched them leave before going into the bathroom and finding the test that could possibly be a ticking time bomb.

**Next chapter shall be at HA so it could be fun… ;)**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	3. Question Marks

Chapter Three.

"This hasn't changed one bit," Tori glanced up at the school, her hands instantly going to her bump.

"You'll be going here one day, kid," André patted her stomach.

She looked at him. "He can pick his own path in life whether that includes the arts or not."

He thought about saying something in response but he shook his head knowing better than to start another argument like they had on the plane. The whole cabin was in hysterics over André shouting at a pregnant woman. Tori looked quite satisfied with herself over it. She'd won that round.

"So have you planned your lessons?" He asked, he thought it was safe enough ground to talk about that.

"Most of them, Sikowitz has given me a good range of vocals to work with. It should be fun."

He nodded as they walked towards the entrance. "I'll be working with you on song writing and music then?"

"That's the idea," Tori said staring at the sign that was above them.

"We're a little early," He opened the door for her. "We should go find Sikowitz, catch up or something."

"If that's what you want," She smiled at him.

…

"Cat, are you ready yet?" Jade shouted up the stairs. "It's like having four kids in the house!"

Beck wrapped an arm around her waist. "Babe, you're getting stressed."

"She's taking forever, how long can it take to choose an outfit to teach in?"

He kissed her neck. "She just wants to make a good impression; you know she's worried about it."

"Teaching or seeing the others?" Jade sighed, relaxing her body a little.

"Both, it's how Kitten is."

She rolled her neck back onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You're tense."

"Cat showing up yesterday just shocked me a little."

He laughed deeply. "I said you were on edge, not shocked."

"Bad mood I guess."

"You won't tell me what's wrong, okay." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Has Kitten found a place for Evanna in Kindergarten yet?"

Jade nodded. "She can start next week."

"Until then…?"

"She'll have to go with Cat today but she's arranged day care for the rest of this week."

Beck wrapped Jade fully in his arms. "I'm guessing she didn't do that by choice?"

"She had a little push to do it."

"Evie's not a bad kid," Beck mused. "Blaise and Seth seem to have taken to her; I literally had to force them into the car for school."

Jade looked at him. "They like being the bigger siblings."

"Saves us the trouble of having another one," Beck laughed.

She tried to laugh with him, she was still uncertain of what was going to happen.

"Did I say something wrong?" He looked at her false expression.

Evanna saved Jade from replying by running down the stairs at full speed, leaping into Jade's waiting arms. She was dressed in a little blue top with black leggings, Jade couldn't help but miss having someone small to dress and be happy to see you despite the fact they saw you five minutes ago.

"Hey missy, where's your mommy?"

She blinked her large brown eyes. She sure did look like a small Cat, no wonder no one asked questions. "Getting dressed."

"If she looks anything like you, sweetie, she'll be stunning," Beck smiled.

Evie tugged a strand of Jade's dark hair. "Aunt Jadey looks pretty."

Jade kissed the girl's cheek, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you, Evie."

She passed Evanna over to Beck, walking away from them, muttering something about needing to turn the air conditioning off.

"Did I upset Aunt Jadey? I didn't mean to, honest."

He shook his head. "She's just a little all over the place, Evie."

Cat ran down the stairs, her red heels in her hands. "I'm sorry; I hope we're not going to be late."

Jade came back wiping under her eyes, she looked up at Cat. "You look beautiful, Cat. A little too much for Hollywood Arts, you should be on a red carpet somewhere."

"That reminds me, we have the film premiere on Friday," Beck turned to see Jade.

The girls stood next to each other. Jade had chosen to wear a plain black dress; she fit the part for a Film Production teacher, serious and business-minded. Cat was the complete opposite in her colourful abstract dress with a denim jacket over the top like a Musical Theatre teacher should look like.

"You're busy Friday night, Cat."

Cat frowned at Jade. "No I'm not…"

"Well you are now; you're coming to my film showing."

"Our showing," Beck pointed out.

Jade sighed. "You stared in it whereas I wrote and directed it. You're just the eye candy to make people watch it."

Evie laughed. "Aunt Jadey and Uncle Beck are funny, mommy."

Beck put her back down one the floor. "We better get going, ladies, or we'll be late."

Evie tugged on Beck's trouser leg. "A lady is never late, everyone else is simply early."

She then proceeded to walk out of the open door with her nose in the air and her dress held up and out with her arms like a royal princess.

Jade raised an eyebrow looking at Cat. "She's definitely your child, Cat."

…

"So you want us to give a conference?" André asked trying to confirm that was just what Sikowitz had said.

"That's what I just said, André," He sighed, he turned to Tori. "Please enlighten me to why you married him?"

"It was either him or Sinjin," Tori laughed. "I heard you got married!"

Sikowitz nodded proudly. "Yes, my lovely bride and I have been married five years."

"Any kids?" André wondered.

"Hell no, why would I want any of those? I'm paid to deal with them here; I wouldn't be paid at home."

Tori laughed, rubbing her stomach. "Is it too late to turn to your way of thinking?"

"Possibly," Sikowitz looked at her. "Mrs Harris, may I ask for some reassurance that you won't pop on my school grounds?"

"I hope not, I went to school here, I don't wish to have my baby here."

"Good, I don't want to pay for any new flooring in the near future," He nodded.

"It's good to be back, Sikowitz," André smiled.

The teacher looked at him with a smirk. "That'll be Principal Sikowitz in front of the kids. I tried to contact Trina to do a little presenting as I know she worked on the news channel for some years but I got no reply."

Tori looked down to the floor. "Erm, Trina…"

She looked up and screamed as the man walked through the door. "Robbie!"

"Now we wait for the Olivers and Ms Valentine," Sikowitz smiled.

…

"So my lovely performers of the future, you know we have some special guest teachers for the next month. I'm sure you're all excited at the prospect of having a celebrity teaching you all they know. They're all previous pupils from the school," Sikowitz explained, his eyes kept drifting to the door to see if the missing three teachers were going to appear. "They're all celebrities in their own right, perhaps except Mr Oliver due to him starring in his wife's movies."

The crowd of teenagers laughed. Beck, Jade and Cat slipped in through the doors, taking their seats on the curtained stage.

"I now hand you over to them, feel free to ask them questions on anything. We'll go personal life first then go into professional. Perhaps they should introduce themselves first?"

Sikowitz stepped down from the stage, allowing the curtains to be drawn back. He frowned. Cat was holding a mini Cat. What was this?

Robbie looked at Cat and the small girl. Why was she with her? It couldn't be…

Jade smiled at the crowded. "Hello! I'm Jade Oliver, I direct films, I'm sure you've heard of them. I write them myself. I'll be teaching Film Production and we'll be making a feature film which shall be aired on Mr Shapiro's TV show."

Beck went next. "I'm Beck Oliver, I star in her films and I'm also married to her. I've won many awards, including a bravery award for marrying her."

He paused allowing the crowd to laugh and Jade to hit him lightly in the stomach.

"I'll be teaching acting and you'll be starring in Mrs Oliver's film."

"I'm Cat Valentine, I'm the one from all of the musicals in Broadway and I'll be teaching a Musical Theatre Stage class which will be showcased on the last day of the month. This is my daughter Evanna; she's just here today for moral support, are you going to wave Evie?"

The little girl waved at the crowd as they all gushed about how cute she was.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro and I'll be your TV Production teacher, we'll be making a live show at the end of the month which will be live here and replayed at a better time in the UK. Some of you may like my talk show but hey."

The crowd cheered a little.

"I'm Tori Harris and I'll be teaching you all about singing as I am a singer, you have possibly heard me on the radio or watched me in concert, and we'll be singing some of Mr Harris' songs from his class and performing on Mr Shapiro's show."

"I'm André Harris, that is my beautiful wife," He pointed to Tori. "I write songs for some of the hottest singers in the business. I will be leading a Song Writing and Music class, we'll be playing accompaniment for Mrs Harris' class as well as writing their songs."

"Now, questions! The kid with the bow in her hair," Jade pointed.

"Do you have any children?"

Jade looked at Beck to answer.

Beck chuckled at his last few words. "We have twins who are nine, Seth and Blaise. I hope that will be the only pair we ever have."

Jade looked down to the floor, this could be fun.

Cat laughed. "Would you believe me if I said no? I just have Evanna here who is…"

Evanna held up four fingers, hiding her face in Cat's hair. The group of teenagers began whispered about how cute she really was.

"I'm tempted to say I don't either like Miss Valentine but I think you'd suss me out. This is our first kid," Tori smiled at André for the first time in a while.

Robbie held his hands up. "I'm childless."

Although he was beginning to doubt it now strongly as he looked at Cat and her daughter…

**Long chapter to make up for the lack of update for Where Are You Now? as I'm getting a little too much hate for that right now, I missed out a crucial line which explained it was a few days later so yeah. I thought I'd concentrate on this one today! :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	4. Colours

Chapter Four.

"Now, my lovely students, it's the time of day I like best other than going home," Sikowitz rubbed his hands together. "Go for lunch, then after that you'll be in your classes for the afternoon to learn more about what you'll be doing to with your teachers."

The room began clearing out.

Sikowitz turned back to them all. "I never thought I'd see you six on the same stage again."

"The kids seem nice enough," Robbie tried to indirectly compliment Sikowitz.

"They're not too bad. I don't teach them much apparently I'm needed to scope out potential talent in the area. It's what they pay principals for these days," He sighed then looked at Cat. "I came to see you in every single one of your shows at least once, I must say Miss Valentine you are remarkably talented. What's your next show?"

"I'm taking some time off from Broadway for a few years, I want Evie to grow up here and hopefully come to Hollywood Arts. I'm coming back here to do some more recording and maybe a few theatre shows. I haven't really decided," Cat shrugged then smiled at Evie who was nodding like she understood every word.

Sikowitz walked over, bending down in front of the small girl. "So Cat, would you care to explain why we have a mini you here?"

Evanna giggled, poking his nose as he raised an eyebrow at her. "He's funny mommy. Is he a clown?"

"Not quite although I have been in my time, Miss Mini Valentine," Sikowitz smiled at her.

Cat blushed furiously. "I couldn't find anyone to look after her."

"Dare I ask where your husband is?" He looked at her; he didn't mean it in a harsh way simply a curious one.

"Daddy died when I was very little. Mommy is very sad I never knew my daddy but chizz happens," Evanna said very matter-of-factly, she folded her arms then nodded her head once at the end.

Cat didn't look Sikowitz in the eyes.

He began laughing with everyone else. "You have certainly raised a wonderful sassy daughter, Cat. Although, are you sure she's not Jade's long lost child?"

"I had nothing to do with her attitude," Jade held her hands up.

"I'm off to get lunch," Sikowitz stood back up, leaving the room.

Evanna frowned then leaned up to whisper in Cat's ear. "Mommy, who are they?"

"Silly mommy forgot to introduce you to those three," She smiled.

"How could you Cat?" Tori rolled her eyes dramatically making Evie laugh.

"That's Tori and André," Cat pointed at them, they waved as she did. "Mommy used to go to school with them. Tori sings the song you like on the radio, André wrote it for her."

Evie smiled at them. "Mommy, they're good at music."

"I hope we are, kid, otherwise we're out of a job," André laughed.

"And over there is Robbie, I went to school with him as well," Cat explained. She didn't give Robbie time to speak to Evanna; instead she hitched the girl onto her hip. "I bet you're hungry, right?"

Evie nodded. "Chicken dinosaurs?"

"Today is veggies, you know dinosaurs are Saturday."

"Fine," Evie sighed over exaggerating the problem.

Jade stood up. "We'll take her; you probably have so much to talk about."

Cat looked at her, desperately hoping Jade would see her expression. "Are you sure?"

"I need to have a chance of intelligent conversation if I'm stuck with Beck," Jade took Evanna from Cat, placing her on the floor. Beck's intelligent conversation was not what she was worried about. She just hoped Beck wouldn't broach the topic of the unfinished business in front of their niece.

"Thanks, I love you too," Beck replied sarcastically.

"I'll let you have dinosaurs," Jade whispered to the four-year-old causing her to gasp dramatically.

Cat crossed her arms. "Jade…"

"Come on, let's go before your killjoy mother ruins my greatness," Jade winked at Evanna before quickly exiting, Beck took Evie's hand and helped Jade swing the small girl into the air.

Cat stood there awkwardly with the three people she'd hoped never to be alone with again. She looked at Tori, opening her mouth to speak. "Congratulations on your album going platinum."

Tori nodded. "Thanks."

They minds well have been on the floor in front of them or watching what happened in slow motion as far as Cat was concerned.

Tori stood up. "I need to go prep for class."

"Tori, we're going to have to speak some time," The red head replied adamantly.

She looked back. "Not yet, I need some time."

"You've had four years to adjust, what more do you want?"

"I need it to have never happened," She responded, leaving the room without looking back.

André walked over to Cat. "I'm sorry, she's just…"

"I get it," Cat took a deep breath. "I guess people deal with things in their own time."

"It's good to see you again, little Red. I'm glad you're happy."

Cat smiled at him. "You too, André."

"I better go see if she's okay," He walked away calling her name.

It was her and Robbie with the great elephant that sat between them in the room. She looked at her phone, scrolling down it, calling her mother. She began walking down the hallway.

"Hey mom."

"How are things? Back to school!"

Cat laughed. "I've been so busy moving back to LA."

"It's just typical that you move back a year after your father and I immigrate to England."

"Sorry mom, Evie misses you. She thinks she'll get to meet the Queen when she visits next."

Her mother exhaled deeply. "Your brother would be proud of you for taking Evanna and raising her as your own."

"I know…"

Someone took her phone, she turned around thinking it would be Jade messing around.

"We need to talk, Cat."

"I have nothing to say to you Robbie."

He handed her the phone back, he'd ended the call for her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

…

"Aunt Jadey?" The small girl looked up from her plate of chicken dinosaurs Jade had forced the kitchen staff to make.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will mommy ever get her happy ever after like they do in the fairy tales?"

Jade looked at Beck unsure of how to answer. "Your mommy will one day."

"Like you and Uncle Beck?" She asked innocently.

Beck smiled, he kissed Jade's cheek. "Your mommy is very special. She'll find her prince charming one day, just like Aunt Jadey."

"Uncle Beck is being a bubble head," Evanna accused with a tiny finger.

Jade laughed. "He always is being arrogant, aren't you, Uncle Beck?"

"This is how you made me, babe," He winked at her, kissing her again.

Evie dropped her gaze, her face glum and sad.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jade frowned, rubbing Evanna's back.

"I want a daddy, like Blaise and Seth."

Beck sighed, hoping Jade would have an answer.

"But you have your mom who loves you and you have us," She tried to reason with the small girl.

Soon enough, Evie had forgotten all about the sad interval instead she'd continued colouring with the crayons that Cat had given her before they'd left the house.

Jade watched her for a while knowing she'd have to do it all over again. But when would she tell Beck that?

"Babe, we need to talk…" Jade began, a lump forming in her throat.

Before she could continue, Cat came storming up behind them.

"No Robbie, leave me alone!"

"I deserve to know, Cat."

She turned to face Robbie who was hot on her heels. Lowering her voice, she spoke angrily but refused to let Evanna hear. "I deserve a hell of a lot more than I've got from life, Robbie, so don't you dare start proclaiming your rights that you don't have."

Robbie stood and watched her. "Cat, we need to talk about this sometime."

"When you're ready to listen and not in front of my daughter."

"I need to know what happened the last time I saw you," He spoke quietly.

Cat laughed without finding the funny side. "You left me for England, Robbie, that's what happened."

**Dun dun derr.**

**I love this story. It's so tense. I shouldn't say it but eh. Free country. I usually hate my work so this is a first for me. :')**

**I hope you guys love it, just as much! :)**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	5. Secrets

Chapter Five.

"Dinner at Nozu tonight, a celebration of us all being back together! Mrs Lee is having one of her red carpet nights so dress accordingly," Beck announced at the end of the school day. He enjoyed his class; they were passionate and liked his hair so he'd decided he could possibly miss them once he'd finished teaching them for a month. Who was he kidding? Beck would miss them and that was after a single afternoon.

"I can't, I have to look after Evie. You guys go ahead though, I'll watch the twins as well," Cat offered, she picked up her daughter. Evanna had entertained the class with her input and her singing songs from various musicals.

"I can't eat raw fish," Tori patted her bump.

André wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can't leave the wife."

"I'm up for it. The beauty of being single and free," Robbie grinned.

Jade looked at Cat. "We'll ask Beck's parents to watch the kids, they'll love little Miss Evie."

The little girl laughed as Jade tickled her stomach.

"I don't like leaving her with strangers."

"You know my parents, Kitten. Evie will be fine," Beck reassured her.

Cat didn't try to argue back. Beck's parents had always been lovely so she had no room for excuses. Instead she hugged her little girl as Jade tried to back Tori into a corner to make her attend the dinner.

"Nozu do other things, Mrs Lee's daughter cooks some American food now."

Tori looked over at André. "Looks like we have dinner plans."

"I thought we were going to see your parents?" André frowned back at his wife.

"Now you're not! See you at seven then guys," Jade smiled knowing she'd won whatever had just happened. "Hey Robbie, you should come over to ours around 6. We don't want you to feel lonely."

Cat took a deep breath. That meant they would have time to talk with Evanna out of the way.

...

"Are you crazy?" Cat accused as soon as they arrived back at home after dropping the kids off at Beck's parents' house. They'd been delighted to see Cat then when they found out she had daughter, they'd had the same surprised expression most people adopted when they heard it, they all claimed she still looked like a teenager.

"You need to talk to them," Jade shrugged, folding her arm across her waist, a coffee in the other.

"Beck! Reason with your wife!" Cat pleaded to him.

"Hey, why is she suddenly mine when she's like this? She's your best friend," He held his hands up. He left the room shouting. "But I agree with her, Kitten."

"Why do you want me to talk to them? Tori looks at me like she's killing me in her head over and over then Robbie, you saw how he spoke to me at lunch!"

Jade took a swig from her cup. "You have to face your fears."

Cat narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips. "That's rich coming from you, hypocrite."

"What?" Jade looked at her.

"You know what I'm talking about."

What did she know?

…

Tori rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"I'll call Beck and say you're feeling ill," André said, rubbing her back.

She shook her head; she covered her face with her hands. "No, Cat will think it's because of her then."

"But it is?"

"No, it's not André, she just reminds me of everything that should have never happened."

He looked at her. "You tell me to let go of what happened yet you can't do that for yourself."

Tori glanced at the floor. "It's not easy."

"I left a life for you, Tori. I made sure you had everything you needed and I promised never to hurt you again, I know I messed that up."

She didn't reply instead she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know my promises don't mean much to you anymore, but I promise this is a fresh start for us and our little boy. I won't mess around anymore or do anything to hurt you."

"The other girls, they didn't mean anything to me not compared to…" She couldn't finish her sentence with tears forming in her eyes.

André kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep before we go out? I'll try and construct the crib."

"No," She wiped her eyes. "I have to watch you attempt DIY, it'll make my week."

"Hey, don't laugh at my skills, girl."

Tori laughed lightly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

…

Cat was fiddling with the clasp on her necklace when there was a buzz from the gate.

"Jade! Your gate is buzzing!"

"Are you unable to open it? I'm in the bath!" She shouted back from upstairs.

Cat sighed. "Beck! Your gate is buzzing!"

"He's out picking a car!" Jade replied.

Cat rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll go do it!"

She laughed; Cat could hear the water splash as Jade did. "Good Kitten."

She hit the panel on the wall to open it; she stood with the door open. Her red dress moved with the light breeze so did her hair.

"You look beautiful, Cat," Robbie smiled as he greeted her walking through the door.

She slammed the door shut and went back to trying to put the necklace on. Robbie watched her with a glint in his eye.

"What?" Cat looked at him through the mirror. "What is amusing you?"

"You're still the same old Cat I knew."

She turned to face him. "And?"

"I was afraid you'd have changed."

"I didn't really have time to change."

He walked over, fastening the necklace for her. He didn't step back.

"I've missed you," He whispered.

Cat couldn't breathe, she didn't move in the slightest. He turned her by her shoulders.

"I missed you whilst I was in England."

She stared into his eyes as his lips came closer, kissing her tenderly.

Cat allowed herself to enjoy it but then she realised.

This was the man who left her four years ago. What would have changed?

"We can't do this."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"You left me, Robbie."

"You told me to chase my dreams, Cat, I thought that's what you wanted me to do," He argued.

She looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Evanna had been born?" He asked, hurt by the idea.

"I didn't see why I should have told you."

Robbie furrowed his brow. "She's my daughter Cat."

Cat laughed. "No she isn't."

"You were cheating on me?"

"For goodness sake, Robbie, stop clutching straws."

"Well what do you want me to deduce from that?" He held out his arms.

She looked at him seriously. "How could you ever think I'd do that, Robbie? I loved you."

"What is it then?"

"She's not my daughter either, she's my niece. My brother died a month after you left."

Robbie's face softened. "I'm sorry Cat."

"It was a bad time for me but I had to be there for my daughter."

He brushed a strand of her hair back. "You're brave for doing it."

She walked away from him, her back facing him. "That day I asked you to meet me."

"The last time I saw you? The day I told you I had the deal?"

"Yeah, that day."

"What about it?"

She sighed. "I needed to tell you something."

He took a step closer. "What?"

She braced herself, she hadn't told anyone before. Not even Jade.

…

She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her blue dress. She smiled at herself. Wiping the excess make-up from under her eyes, she couldn't help but turn to the side, she analysed what she saw. Jade couldn't help but think she could already feel the bump giving her away. She ran a hand through her hair. She'd have to do it all over again: the morning sickness, the cravings, the strict diets, the sleepless nights of being unable to find a comfortable position, the labour. She sighed, the labour. She couldn't tell him, not when he had his heart set firmly on having two kids and only two. She'd have to ease the idea into conversation at some point.

Beck came up behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hello beautiful, what are you analysing?"

She smiled back. "Nothing."

…

"I…I was pregnant."

Robbie didn't reply, the shock rippled through his body.

"You told me about your deal in England and I knew you'd refuse it if you knew. I thought if I told you later down the line, you'd have a shot of living back here and still have your show," The words were just tumbling out her mouth, she wasn't even sure it made sense.

"What happened, Cat? Tell me!" He grabbed her hand.

"I lost it, the stress of my brother dying, I was only a little over a month pregnant."

She started crying. "I'm so sorry, Robbie. I know how much you wanted a child."

Robbie looked at her, wrapping her into a hug. "You should have told me, I would have been there for you."

**So today my story decided to take its plot into its own hands and this is where it has led.**

**So sad! :(**

**On the bright side, I'm in a good mood as someone said to me he shipped me and him. :') Sweet.**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	6. Unprotected

Chapter Six.

Tori sat at the table after André pushed in her chair for her.

"Don't worry," He whispered into her ear. "They'll be here soon, baby."

"That's what I'm worried about."

She tapped her nails on the white cloth. Mrs Lee had already fussed over her, telling her all about her children and how she wished she could have the radiant glow all mothers had again but all her babies had grown up and flown the nest. She then went onto say she recognised Tori from somewhere, a magazine or a newspaper.

Tori knew exactly where.

"They're our friends, Tori. They're the same friends we had back in High School sweetheart."

She looked at him. "Are you sure? So much has happened since then…"

Jade and Beck walked up to the table.

"Well this is nice, Mrs Lee gave us a private area," Beck said suspiciously.

"She said if we promoted her restaurant, she'd give us this room. We didn't even agree," André shrugged, he hugged Jade and shook Beck's hand.

Tori went to stand up.

"No, stay sat down," Jade bent down to hug the heavily pregnant woman. "I remember being your size; it feels like a tonne is attached to you."

"Finally, someone who understands what it feels like to be pregnant!" Tori exclaimed with happiness. "I bet you're thrilled you never have to do this again."

Jade sat down next to Beck, across from Tori and André. She smiled politely at Tori, she felt she had to.

"Where are Little Red and Rob?"

Beck looked at André with a smile. "Mrs Lee is convinced Cat can get her daughter into Broadway and if that doesn't work, she thinks Robbie will let her feature on his show."

Robbie stumbled into the room. "Mrs Lee never changes."

"Nope, she's still set on making her daughter famous," Beck sighed vividly.

"She's crazy, actually crazy," Robbie took a seat at the end of the table nearest to the door. "She's worked hard on this place the last few years though."

Jade nodded. "I agree, but she's still crazy."

The gathering laughed, it appeared to break the ice that there was amongst them.

"So what's everyone eating?" Tori asked, staring at the menu. "I think I'll have a salad or something."

"Vega is as unadventurous as ever," Jade rolled her eyes, a playful smile appearing.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I'm with child here!"

"I was eating hot wings at eight months."

"We're not turning this into a competition, are we?" André looked at the pair.

Both of them ignored him as he and Beck exchanged glances.

Tori folded her arms. "I don't like spicy food."

"You made a date of yours giant spicy tuna rolls," Jade smirked at her.

Cat appeared from the main restaurant. "That woman is ruthless. She's like a lioness on a hunt."

"I'm glad you made it out alive," Beck smiled.

"Barely, she's convinced I'm the ruler of theatre and can just order a director to shove her in a play somewhere," She sighed, pushing some of her hair from her face as she sat down at the opposite end of the table to Robbie.

Tori decided to try and ease herself into conversing with Cat. "Cat will side with me, Jade thinks I should eat spicy food in my state, did you when you were having Evie?"

Jade stared at her with angst.

Cat looked around. She tried to think back to when her brother's wife was pregnant. She'd always have cravings for hot food like curries and chilli. Then she'd complain of heartburn. Cat smiled, it was often the thing that made her brother laugh. "Towards the end it was heartburn hell but yeah, I ate a lot of spicy food."

"See?" Jade smiled in victory as well as for Cat's save. "You're just boring, Vega."

"I'm not!"

Cat laughed. "You are, let's face it. Name one reckless thing you've done in the last year."

"Does getting pregnant count?"

"Nope, we have done that as well. We have kids to prove it," Jade shook her head.

Cat closed her eyes for a second, she knew Jade was just pretending for Evanna's sake but she knew what it was like to be so full of hope for the little life inside of your body. They didn't know that, Cat reminded herself, it wasn't their fault.

Tori rolled her head back. "Erm, André, help me?"

He shrugged. "Baby, I don't think you've ever done anything reckless since we moved to New York."

"You're losing your edge, Vega."

Mrs Lee marched through the door. "I know where I know you from, Mrs Harris!"

"Please, enlighten us," Jade offered sarcastically. "Maybe you know her from when we lived here?"

The woman crossed her arms. "No need for your sarcasm, Mrs Oliver."

"There's no need for you to turn into a detective either, Mrs Lee," Jade fired back. "I'll have the California roll."

"So much for being adventurous," Tori mumbled.

Mrs Lee produced a piece of scrap newspaper. She unfolded it and smoothed it over the table. She pointed to a picture. "There! That's you!"

Tori stared at the article, she nodded faintly.

"That was your sister, right?" Mrs Lee frowned at the mangled car on the black and white sheet.

Tori covered her face; she rested her elbows on the table, sobbing into her hands.

"I think you better go," Jade looked at the aging owner. "I'll bring the order to the counter."

Mrs Lee nodded, walking out of the room.

André rubbed Tori's back, soothing her. "It's okay, Tori."

"No it's not," She sobbed. "She's dead."

Beck looked over at Jade as if to say 'what the hell do we say?'

"It's been four years," André tried again. "Trina's in a better place where she can have as many pairs of shoes as she wants."

"She should be here, my frantic sister should be here suggesting stupid baby names and demanding to be my birthing partner," Tori shouted, slamming the table with all of her strength.

"Calm down," André tried to take her hands in his. He knew she'd get angry when Trina was mentioned; she'd drift from uncontrollable crying to fits of fury.

She stood up adeptly to not hit the huge mound on her body against the table. "You loved her, André; you cheated on me with her for two years. She kept telling me you were no good for me but I didn't listen because I thought she was being bitter about being single. You know, a few days before she died, she told me about your affair. She told me how bad she felt and I told her I never wanted to see her again. The next time I saw her she was in the morgue."

"Not here, Tori," André said, there was a sad, sorry undertone to his voice.

"Why not? As you said earlier they're our friends and friends share things!"

Cat sighed. "Not like this, Tori."

Tori looked at her. "Oh, you and I, Cat, both share something. We both lost siblings on the same day!"

"Tori stop it," The petite girl begged.

"Why stop now? Your brother is the reason Trina won't see her nephew grow up!"

Cat stood up, her hands clenched. "Look, Tori, I would slap you right now so you'd snap out of whatever delirious state you're currently in but it's frowned upon to hit pregnant women. My brother was swerving to prevent hitting a little girl who had run into the road. He was trying to save her, if I remember correctly; he was doing Trina a favour by driving her to the airport with his wife on their anniversary. So don't go making pit my brother was to blame for this like he flipped the car because he thought it looked fun. He saved that girl's life."

She threw the napkin to the table and stormed out of the small room.

"Cat!" Jade called after her.

Beck took her hand under the table. "Leave her; she's got her house keys."

"We'll wait at home for her."

Beck nodded.

"Well done, Vega," Jade resounded, walking out of the room taking Beck with her.

…

Cat stood on the Oliver's porch, hoping they'd answer the door. It was only nine, but the stars were out in full and the temperature had dropped.

"Cat? I wasn't expecting to see you until the morning," Mrs Oliver frowned as she gestured for the girl to enter. "Evie's just about to go to bed, aren't you? Blaise and Seth are in the dining room playing cards with the husband."

The little girl looked at her mother with a guilty expression, running into her arms. "Granny Oliver let me stay up!"

"Did she? Wow, you better thank Granny Oliver," Cat tried to act shocked.

"Sweetie, you go get your teddy from upstairs, okay?"

Cat lowered her daughter, letting her free. She ran upstairs.

"What's happened?" Mrs Oliver asked, folding her arms.

She sighed knowing there was no way out of this; Mrs Oliver had a way of finding out what she needed to. "Tori tried to say my brother was a murder."

"Oh honey, that's not true."

"I know. Tori just can't accept Trina died in an accident."

Mrs Oliver patted Cat's shoulder. "Sweetie, some people never get over the past."

"I know," Cat felt a lump forming in her throat, just like she couldn't get over it either.

A rush of tiny footsteps came closer holding the stuffed bear. "Mommy, are we going home?"

"We are, baby. Granny Oliver has enough on her plate with the twins. Say thank you to her."

Evie walked up to Beck's mother then hugged her legs. "Thank you Granny."

"You're welcome, sweetie pie."

"Thanks Mrs Oliver and thank Mr Oliver for me."

She laughed. "It's lovely to have children in the house again, he's really enjoyed it."

Cat picked up Evie, stepping out of the door. She saw someone moving on the driveway of the house next door. The boy was about five, he was like a small…

"Mrs Oliver, who lives next door?"

She looked over, waving at the boy and his mother. "That's Mrs Roberts and her son, lovely family. Her husband's in the army, took them both on, the little boy isn't his you see."

"Oh…" Cat said, watching the pair disappear. "Looks like someone I know, that's all."

**Long chapter to make up for lack of update yesterday plus I got a little carried away…**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	7. Wendy, Run Away With Me

Chapter Seven.

"Beck, can I borrow a car?" Cat asked the man who had barely woken up.

"What? Sure, anything you want, Kitten."

She looked at him; he was the picture of sleep deprivation. "You look…"

"Exhausted? Tired? Shattered?" He suggested for her to use.

"Yeah, any of those really, all of them in fact."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Jade was up at the crack of dawn being sick, I think she's got food poisoning. She looks worse than me."

"Are you supposed to say that about your wife?" Cat frowned at him, biting her cheek.

"Your husband will say it about you one day too, Kitten."

She shook her head with a smile. "I'll never have one to say it."

"Don't write yourself off, Kitten. You're only twenty-eight," He said as he shining an apple on his signature checked shirt. "Any guy would love to have you."

"With a four-year-old daughter and a complex celebrity career? I don't think so, Beck," She sighed.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're being melodramatic, Kitten."

"It's being realistic."

He held his hands up, the apple missing a chunk. "I heard you come in late last night."

"I had to drive Evie around the city for a while, she was restless."

"You mean you were?" He looked at her.

"I better go see your lovely wife; Evie's playing in the living room."

"Of course I'll watch my beautiful niece whilst you go see my stubborn wife; I give up with her sometimes. She shouldn't go into work today," Beck said with a loud voice so Evanna could hear.

A little giggle came from the living room. "Come play tea shop with me, Uncle Beck!"

Cat smiled at him. "Thanks."

"What for?" He asked as he walked to his new tea shop of a living room from the kitchen.

"Being the male influence in her life," She replied.

He shrugged. "She's your kid, Kitten. I love her simply for being part of you."

Cat smiled at him again. "What did I ever do to get a best friend like you?"

"I have no idea, tell me when you work it out, I need one," He winked at her.

"Uncle Beck! Your tea's getting cold!" The young girl shouted.

He laughed and walked towards the little brunette.

"Hey, impatient little café owner, aren't you? You remind me so much of your mom."

…

Jade sat on the floor next to the bath. She hadn't moved much since she started throwing up; morning sickness was not a favourite of hers. Her skin looked like paper.

"Wow, when Beck said you looked a mess, I wasn't expecting this."

She looked up at her best friend. "Thanks for the support and love."

Cat sat down next to her. "You can't keep up with saying you have food poisoning."

"I can try."

"I've never known food poisoning to last a couple of months…"

Jade rested her head against the side of the bath. "You're right, I get it."

Cat stroked Jade's hair back.

"I hate this," She groaned, her stomach feeling like a stretch of rocky water.

"Tell me about it," Cat replied under her breath.

Jade looked at her. "What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No Cat, what did you say?"

She shook her head. "I said it doesn't matter."

"You've been pregnant before," Jade accused, climbing up off of the floor.

Cat stood up and helped her. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Cat, why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important. You'd just lost Harry…"

Jade held her hands up. "I know, I wasn't a very good friend to you then but you sat with me for days on end, missing your shows and letting me cry to you about how unfair the world was but you never told me."

"How could I? You had chance to know Harr, hold him even. I lost mine within a month of pregnancy."

"You still lost a child, Cat. It still tears you apart inside."

Tears were flowing freely down both of the girls' cheeks.

"Is that why you're scared?" Cat asked, her voice was quiet.

Jade nodded slowly. "I don't want to hurt Beck again, it's why he doesn't want another baby, he couldn't bear to go through with what we did again with Harry. It broke his heart."

"You can't pretend it isn't happening, Jadey, you have to face your fears instead of hiding from them. It's what Harry would have wanted for his parents, he would want you to think of this as a gift from him," She embraced her best friend.

"What if I forget about him?" Jade said with a quavering voice.

Cat kissed the top of her head. "You won't. You never will, no mother ever forgets about her child."

…

"I have never left my kid so much since I started living with you," Cat glanced at Beck with mock disgust.

Jade laughed, her mood had improved since her and Cat's heart to heart this morning. "We're teaching you how to let her be independent. Let's face it, if it was allowed, you'd bring her to work."

Cat looked at the floor with guilt. "Maybe…"

André smirked. "You would, I'm hoping Tori won't be attached to the little guy. She'll practically confine him to his room."

Tori looked up from the 'How to be pregnant' guide in her hands. "What?"

Everything that had happened the previous night had been forgotten or at least gone unmentioned. What was the point in dragging it all up? What could be changed?

"Glad you could join us, Vega."

Tori looked at Jade. "You make me feel about 16 when you call me that."

"Good."

"Why couldn't I have the big music room?" André sighed heavily.

Tori laughed. "Because I took it for singing."

"Now I'm stuck in the other music room."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you married or play mates?"

Robbie walked in holding a mug of coffee. "How are you guys enjoying your break between lessons formally known as recess?"

"Do they still call it that in high school?" Tori frowned.

"Robbie, what did you do with Rex?" Beck asked.

"He's back in the UK; he features on my show as a film reviewer."

André frowned. "That possibly has to be the single weirdest thing I've heard today and I'm running a song writing class for hormonal teenagers."

"Hey, we better get back to class guys, we only have five minutes before we have to be back to teaching," Beck looked at his watch.

They all nodded and began packing up.

Cat waited for the others to slowly filter out.

"André, wait."

"What is it Little Red?"

She took a deep breath. "Last night…"

"Tori's really sorry, she's all over the place. She didn't mean any of it."

"No, I didn't mean that."

André frowned at her. "What is it then?"

"It's just…"

…

Jade walked along the corridor with Tori.

"What happens if you go into labour here? Don't you want the baby in New York?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't want to go back. I want to be closer to my parents."

"Oh, so you'll be sticking around?"

"André isn't too struck on the idea. He says his career is there."

Jade smiled. "Oh dear, Vega, you're teaching for a month and you're eight months. Do the maths."

"My midwife said that mostly all first-borns are late so I'll be okay."

"If you want to live life playing Russian roulette for the next month then that's fine by me, Vega. Just don't ruin the floors; Sikowitz won't appreciate that very much."

She grinned. "I'll be fine; I have you and Cat to step in as makeshift midwives. You've both been through it once."

Twice, Jade thought, twice but one of her babies didn't make it.

"Have a good lesson, Vega."

"Stop calling me that."

**So bad mood = sad chapter. Sorry, it was just what I did so yeah. :/**

**Also, I thought I'd throw another twist in here because it's what I do best apparently. :')**

**So yeah, I love you guys because you're all amazing.**

**Stay strong lovelies.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	8. Big City Dreams

Chapter Eight.

"You're kidding me, aren't you Little Red?" André rubbed his temples. "Well you got me, now I have a class to teach."

He tried to walk away from her.

"Then tell me why you're so choked up about it!" She shouted after him.

André turned back. "Cat, it's complicated."

"How is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Cat laughed at him. "I'm not sixteen anymore, André."

He looked at her, a small smile appeared. "I guess not."

"Does Tori know?"

"No, we left for New York; I figured I'd never had to come here again."

She sighed deeply. "Funny how things never go how you planned them, right?"

"How do I tell her, Cat?" His face showed no sign of hope; it was as if he'd been faced with the divorce papers already.

She shrugged. "Tell her the truth, be honest."

André chuckled, it was a hearty sound but it wasn't humorous laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never actually…"

Sikowitz appeared at the door. "Lessons start soon."

"We're just on our way; Cat wanted my advice on what keys to sing the class song in."

The coconut crazy guy looked at them. "You should ask Tori, she's the singing teacher."

"I thought it was best to ask André being as Tori's gone to set up her lesson," Cat lied, she didn't like lying unless it was for Evanna's sake or to protect herself.

He nodded, walking away slowly from the door.

"I'm not going to lie for you, André."

"Please Cat?"

"You have to tell Tori," Cat folded her arms.

André agreed reluctantly. "I've only known a year or so, Cat."

"That's 365 days plus you've had to tell her."

"Things haven't been so great for us this past year," He admitted.

Cat studied him. He was a broken man trying to fix himself with paper and string.

"Fine, I'll keep it quiet André but you have to tell her."

"I will, I promise. Cat, you're a good friend. Do you know that?"

…

The week passed them by like a blur.

Cat had managed to get an entire class of kids to do two songs complete with dancing and singing. Jade's class had started working alongside Beck's bunch of blooming actors to begin rough cuts of the feature film. Robbie and his class had written out the show plan, they were pretty proud of themselves. André and Tori had begun collaborating, singing some rough draughts of the songs they'd produced.

All in all, it was going well.

Friday had arrived without notice; everyone was enjoying teaching too much.

"Cat, remember it's the premiere _tonight_!" Jade called up to the girl who had been up there almost too long. Jade dusted down the dark green dress, it was Beck's favourite for when they went out to dinner. She decided if she was wearing it, he may take the news better after they returned. "Cat! For goodness sake, hurry up! It doesn't take Beck that long to take the kids to his parents!"

"I'm coming, calm down!"

Jade put some earrings in, stood back then accessed herself. She looked like a presentable director with a sexy side. She admired herself for making the effort; the interviewers would have a field day.

Cat ran down the stairs wearing a long midnight blue dress that was completely made of sequins. It cut across her shoulders revealing her pale shoulders and chest. Sapphire earrings hung from her ears contrasting against her hair, making her look even more beautiful.

"Hey, when did I say you could upstage me?" Jade put her hands on her hips in mock disgust.

Cat blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"You'll make an impression, Cat, that's for sure."

She smiled. "Good, I don't want to step out for the first time this month into the spotlight and not make a lasting impression on your fans."

"If anyone asks, you're there because you coached Shawn."

"Who's…?"

Jade cut her off, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, they're here."

"Who's here?" Cat frowned. "I thought Beck was…"

Jade opened the door revealing Beck and a tall blonde boy.

"Shawn! It's lovely to see you again!" Jade smiled, shaking his hand.

"I hear from Beck here that you're teaching at Hollywood Arts again, that and it's all over the news," He laughed, smiling back at her warmly.

Cat stood awkwardly, she remembered him from school when Trina used to chase after him.

"Cat, wow. You look amazing!" He kissed her cheeks.

It made her uncomfortable at the fact a guy she had not seen in over ten years was kissing her.

"Shawn," She replied. "What an unexpected surprise!"

…

Robbie rested on the hotel bed. It was a nice place, Cat had recommended it to him after his mother announced she was going to Spain with his father and sister for a good month after Robbie had paid for them. He needed them out of his hair. They kept asking if he was okay, how he was feeling about seeing Cat again, what she'd said to him. They'd told him he could stay in the house but he decided it would be too big and lonely, filled with lost hopes and broken dreams of his childhood. He flicked absentmindedly through the channels.

There she was.

Smiling on his TV screen like she hadn't got a care in the world.

She was with Beck and Jade.

A guy that looked vaguely familiar had a limp hand around her waist.

"Cat?"

…

"So Miss Valentine, you've decided to take some time off from your Broadway career, why's that?" A reporter asked, moving a microphone in front of her.

"I felt like it was time to bring my daughter back to where I grew up and allow her to have the childhood like mine."

The woman nodded like she understood it perfectly. "So what role are you playing in Evanna Valentine's life, Shawn?"

The man grinned. "Oh I haven't met her yet but hopefully I can be an active part of her life."

"What?" Cat frowned.

"It's what we spoke about earlier, sweetheart."

The reporter gasped overdramatically. "So you guys are in a relationship?"

"We wanted to keep it quiet…"

"What are you on with, Shawn?" Cat demanded, slapping his hand away from her waist as he tightened his grip. "I saw you for the first time in 12 years about an hour ago so what the hell are you selling the press?"

"Darling, you're over reacting," He tried desperately to shut her up.

Cat pushed him away from her. "Get away from me; I'm not your latest publicity stunt."

"So Jade, how do you feel about the new movie?"

"I'm happy with it, I think it's going to be a big hit with a larger audience, it's a romantic comedy with children, naturally."

The interviewer smiled. "So are there anymore little baby Oliver's on the way?"

Beck laughed. "No, sadly not."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Jade looked at her husband.

"Hear what?"

"Cat's shouting."

Beck walked over, walking back down the red carpet. "Is everything okay?"

"Tell this idiot to leave me alone," Cat looked at Beck.

"Shawn I think it'd be best if you went inside," He directed him; it wasn't really a suggestion, more like a 'if you don't go now and leave my little sister alone or I'll have your head on a pitchfork' line.

Beck marched Cat away from him.

"Babe, we can talk about this!" Shawn called.

"You are a fantasist if you think Cat would ever date a guy like you sweetheart," Jade spat to Shawn across the carpet.

…

"I didn't know Shawn was a creep, I directed the film, I wasn't aware he was self-obsessed," Jade argued back.

"Why did you set her up on a date anyway?"

Jade looked at him. "I thought she'd like the company, it wasn't even a date!"

"So that's why he was snaking his arm around her all night?" He yelled.

Cat sat on the stairs staring blankly ahead. She didn't want them to argue especially over her. They should be celebrating.

"How on earth is this all my fault?"

It was like the day in the janitor's closet when they'd nearly broken up…

"Stop it."

The blazing argument didn't cease, insults flying around the place carelessly like bullets.

She stood up slowly, finding her feet.

"Stop it!"

They looked at her.

"Why are you fighting?" She screamed. "He was just being a creep; he just tried to use me as a huge publicity stunt, you're both blowing this way out of proportion!"

"We're just thinking about your best interests, Cat," Beck sighed.

They began shouting at each other.

Cat stood up another step to gain height on both of them.

Somehow they'd been a turn in events they'd began arguing about Cat's future life and how she needed to meet a guy to settle down with.

"Cat needs chance to have a family of her own someday!" Jade yelled.

"In her own time."

"She doesn't have time to sit around waiting! She's already lost one baby!" Jade flung back at him, covering her mouth. "Cat, I am so sorry."

Beck looked up at the shocked redhead. "What? You went through what we did with Harry?"

Cat shook her head furiously, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Cat, I didn't mean to…"

She looked at them both. "You shouldn't argue."

Beck ran a hand through his hair, he kissed Jade's cheek. "She's right."

Cat began walking upstairs, she turned on her heels.

"Cat, are you okay?" Jade asked her voice quiet.

"I guess but you really should tell him."

She carried on walking up the stairs out of sight.

"What does she mean?" Beck frowned at her. "Is she okay? When did it happen?"

Cat reappeared with a white stick.

Jade knew what it was. She deserved it. Cat was trying to help her despite the fact she'd just told Beck something that should have been kept between them.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, handing Beck the test.

"I'm pregnant," Jade whispered.

**This is just a mess that came out of my brain before I go back to school tomorrow.**

**I really wish someone asked me about the names of the chapters, they all mean something, honest.**

**Also, to the Guest who asked why I killed Trina, I just genuinely dislike her as a character also I needed to have a reason to break Tori... I'm a bad person, I know.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	9. Remember When It Rained

Chapter Nine.

He stared at the test in his hand.

"Pregnant?"

Jade nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beck's eyes were torn between anger and hurt.

She didn't look up. "I thought you'd be mad."

"I'm not mad; I'm just hurt I had to find out from Cat."

Cat stood between them silently.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you."

"How far along are you?" He asked her, setting the test down on the coffee table.

"A couple of months, I think," Jade shook her head in uncertainty. "I haven't been to see a doctor yet."

"After Harry…" Beck took the keys off of the sideboard.

"Where are you going?" She cried desperately.

He looked at her dismissively. "I need to clear my head."

Tears fell down her pale cheeks. "Don't go Beck."

The door slammed behind him.

Jade sank to the floor, Cat joined her. She rocked the broken woman in her arms; she was the shattered pieces left after the storm. The damage that was almost beyond repair would be left to Cat to glue back together in hope it would be enough. It would never be enough though, would it? Nothing would ever be enough for anyone. There's always something else that is needed. It's never enough, ever.

…

Saturday morning, Cat drove to pick the kids up and take them to the zoo. Beck had returned at three in the morning in a drunken stupor, he'd locked himself in the den he had with a couple of bottles of wine. Jade had stayed in bed, refusing to move or talk to anyone. She just lay there, staring into nothing. Cat decided she couldn't let the twins see their parents in such states so she arranged for the children to stay another night at Beck's parents. She hated to let Evanna stay another night away from her, she felt like she was doing exactly what she said she would never do, letting someone else take care of her child. Evie didn't mind much, she just considered it to be one big sleepover. Cat sighed, at least she knows Evie enjoys being with the twins and Beck's parents, she thought comfortingly.

"Where are we going, Aunt Cat?" Blaise asked staring out of the window.

Cat pulled up, parking the car. She had to admit, she loved Beck's car, it smelt of him and Jade.

"The zoo!" Seth exclaimed. "I want to see the monkeys!"

Evanna frowned at the sign for the zoo trying to read it. "Mommy, I want to see the giraffes."

"We'll see everything, I promise."

They all climbed out of the car, Cat paid at the kiosk after much excitement that a celebrity was walking around their zoo. She was used to it, signing the autographs and having the pictures but every time she was a little amazed by the idea someone wanted to have a piece of her.

The kids ran mostly through the zoo, looking at animals and making Cat take pictures of them together with the beasts behind the glass. Eventually they'd discovered a play area the size of a barn full of swings, ball pools and everything a kid loves. Cat sat down on the picnic table, her arms stretched out in front of her and her head resting on them. She'd barely slept.

A small prod gained her attention.

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

Cat lent up, it was Blaise. "What's happening again, sweetie?"

"Mom and dad are going to be angry and sad again."

"What makes you say that?"

The girl looked at Cat. "They're not here, they're at home being sad again like after Harry went to heaven to become an angel."

Cat took Blaise's hand. "Mom and dad are just having a little dispute over something that has happened. They'll have fixed it by the time you, Seth and Evie come home."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Now go have fun, I'm too old for fun."

Blaise shook her head, gripping on tighter to Cat's hand. "Aunt Cat, stop being silly. Come on, it says grownups are allowed!"

Before Cat could really grasp what was happening, she was being dragged into the vast play centre.

…

"I'm back if anyone actually cares," Cat shouted as she chucked her keys onto the sofa. "And your kids are fine, thanks for asking!"

She rolled her eyes, no movement from either party. She sighed, moving into the kitchen surprised to find a slumped Beck on the kitchen table.

"Beck?"

He exhaled sharply, moving so he could look at her.

"Are you okay?" She sat down in the seat next to him.

"Where are the kids?"

Cat laughed slightly. "I took them to the zoo; they're staying with your mom and dad's again."

He nodded. "Are they okay?"

"Fine," She smiled and then her face darkened. "Blaise was a little upset."

"What do you mean?" His face grew troubled.

Cat didn't know how to explain it.

"Tell me Cat."

"She asked if you were sad again, like you were after…"

"You can say his name, you know," Beck said expressionless.

She glanced at him. "Like you were when Harry died."

"She said that?"

"Blaise told me that you were like it after he died."

Beck rubbed his forehead. "I didn't think they were old enough to understand. He would have been five now."

"I know, I think he'd have looked like Seth."

"What has Jade said?"

Cat rested her head on her palm. "She's scared, Beck."

He didn't volunteer to reply.

"She's worried she'll forget Harry."

"We'll never forget Harry."

Cat stood up. "You need to go see Jade."

"I know. I just don't know what to say to her."

"Maybe you don't need to say anything. The loudest words are spoken in silence."

Beck smiled at her. "Thanks Cat."

He stood up, heading up the stairs and into their room.

He climbed into bed with Jade, just wrapping his arms around her, laying there with her saying nothing just kissing the top of her head. That was his way of saying sorry, Jade hugged up closer which was her way.

Cat watched from the doorway, leaning back on the frame, smiling. She turned away, walking back down the stairs.

The gate buzzed.

"Who is it?" She slammed the control panel.

"It's me; I think we need to talk."

…

André watched Tori pace the floor.

"These stupid Braxton Hicks are annoying me now."

"Are you sure it's not the real thing?" He worried.

She shook her head. "I've got over 3 weeks. It's fine."

"Look, Tori, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until I'm not in pain?"

He sighed. "I need to tell you whilst I have the courage."

She looked at him with a slight confused expression. "Please don't tell me you're going to miss the birth."

"No, I wouldn't miss that for all of the money in the world. Well…"

Tori hit him lightly. "Tell me before I scream."

"I only found out a couple of months ago, I felt I need to make sure before I…"

"Get on with it," She groaned through another shooting pain across her stomach.

He stood up, taking her hands in his. "I think I have a son."

She laughed hysterically.

"What's so hilarious?"

"Of course you do, he's causing me hell right now."

André shook his head. "No, another son, he's seven or there about."

"What?" She stood wide eyed.

"It was whilst we'd split up, you wanted some space and I was an idiot."

She nodded. "Right, okay. How did you find out?"

"Sherry sent me a letter asking me to allow her husband to adopt him."

"What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I honestly don't know, André," She said no emotion entered her voice. "Have you ever met him?"

"I didn't know he existed."

Tori looked at him. "Well, is your name on the birth certificate?"

"No, she left it blank. She just wants me to know."

"She didn't tell you he was born but she can send you a letter seven years later?"

He sat down again. "I guess she didn't want me to fight for custody."

"Would you have done?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess I would have at least seen him but what's the point in wrecking his idea of how his life is now?" He asked, it tore him apart but he wanted to do what was best by the small boy. He remembered how he'd felt when his mother had tried to invade his life at a young age after years of absence. She'd turned his world upside down so many times by walking in and out like the ghost of his childhood.

"If you're sure," She stroked his face.

He nodded.

"Well, it's a Saturday. I want to do something fun."

"In your state?" He eyed her like she was insane.

She folded her arms. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"We'll go to Karaoke Dokie? Have something to eat then invite the guys down?"

"Sounds like a plan, Batman."

André raised an eyebrow at her. "What is in your system?"

"I'm pregnant, there are too many hormones rushing through me. Come on!" She said dragging him up.

**Another chapter done and dusted.**

**Won't be writing until Thursday! Cadets calls.**

**For the Guest who asked why I'd called it Lost in the Butterflies, it's because I feel that in this story all the characters, at some point, are lost and alone but if they look around them there's still beauty to behold. :)**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	10. Something

Chapter Ten.

"You kissed me, Robbie."

"I know, but you didn't pull away," He reminded her.

Cat folded her arms uncomfortably. "I did."

"Eventually."

"Robbie, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

Cat looked at him. "I have a child now, I can't hand my heart around meaninglessly anymore. Evanna needs stability. She can't get to know you then you fly home to England like it never happened."

"I won't, not this time. You could come with me," He suggested bravely.

"I can't do that to her."

He frowned at her. "She has her grandparents there; you could work the West End in shows. They love you in England."

"Robbie, I've seen the two girls on your phone, they keep ringing you during lunches and the way you smile…"

Robbie burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"They're my agents; they're in a civil partnership, Cat. They're lesbians."

Cat suddenly turned a shade of scarlet. "Oh."

"Why are you so against us, Cat?"

She shrugged. "Someone has to be."

"Why? Why can't we have our happy ever after?"

"Because it won't be like that, will it? It'll be one of those endings were it seems so happy to begin with but then it goes sour and I end up alone again," Cat shouted unintentionally.

He watched her, silently drinking in her presence. "I understand."

"It's not that I don't love you, I do, Robbie. I love you to the point my heart feels like it might jump out of my chest and I need you but I've learnt not to think about you. I can't tell myself it'll happen when I know deep down it won't."

He didn't reply, instead he nodded.

"Tori and André want to go to Karaoke Dokie like we did back in the day."

"Are you going?" She asked, confused of how he could act like the previous conversation hadn't just happened.

"Yeah, they wanted you guys to come as well," He confirmed with a small smile. "I have a little surprise for you guys afterwards."

Cat tilted her head. "What is it?"

"It's a little tradition from England for this time of year."

…

"Why am I here?" Jade sighed, looking around the place they used to come every week. She picked up her glass, drinking from the little straw. She pulled it back, flicking the small umbrella. "What is this? Tacky cocktails, really?"

"They're non-alcoholic," Cat laughed. "What do you expect?"

Beck kissed Jade's head. "You'll live."

"I'm glad you could all make it," Tori grinned, resting her drink on her bump.

"It's like old times!" André smiled back.

Cat raised her glass to the middle of the table. "To us, we've made it through the good times and the bad, but now we're back together."

Everyone clinked their glasses with everyone else's.

"How about a song?" Robbie proposed.

"I'm not singing," Tori sighed. "I feel like a beach whale."

"A beautiful beach whale," André winked at her.

Jade lent back onto Beck's arm which was behind her head. "Cat, it looks like it's you."

"But…" She tried to protest.

Jade held a hand up. "The stage is yours, Miss Valentine."

Robbie dragged Cat over to the DJ booth, leaving her there to choose a song.

The DJ nodded, star struck. He pulled the microphone to his mouth. "We appear to have six celebrities in the house tonight and we're honoured to have the wonderful Cat Valentine to sing for us here."

The room erupted with clapping.

"So here we have it, Cat Valentine singing Down, a song she'd written herself."

Cat wrapped the microphone on the stage in her hand.

_"I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing."_

She looked over to where Robbie was sat, she didn't want to think about him singing this song, this song was a lost hope.

_"I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

"She's never lost it, has she?" Beck whispered to Jade.

"Lost what?"

Beck smiled at her. "The raw emotion she sings with."

_"I'm not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for."_

Tori looked at the girl on the stage, the emotion pouring out of her. She thought back to the day they told her Trina had died in a car crash with Cat's brother and his wife. She remembered crashing to the floor. She wondered if Cat had done the same or if she'd held it together for Evanna.

_"I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found."_

The room was hung on her every word, watching her small movements in order for her to get comfortable.

_"I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

Cat finished, she smiled knowing that was the first time she'd ever sang a song she'd wrote herself. This is what she wanted to do. She wanted to touch people's hearts with her music.

"Thank you."

She stepped down from the stage.

"I had no idea you wrote music," André frowned. "Little Red that was…"

"Amazing," Tori finished his sentence.

Jade smiled at her. "You did it once again, Cat."

"After that beautiful performance, I think it's time for my surprise."

Cat picked her coat up. "Come on then."

…

A bonfire in the back yard of his parent's house raged, Beck kept chucking more wood on it.

"So what is this in England?"

"Bonfire night, it's about Guy Fawkes and the houses of Parliament," Robbie replied.

Jade frowned. "Basically it's their 4th of July?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Cat watched the flames dance. "The kids would have loved this."

"They would have been dancing around the fire in some strange way," Jade laughed.

Tori had André's jacket draped around her shoulders. "What about the fireworks?"

Robbie smiled. "Patience!"

The rockets began shooting into the sky as the guy Robbie had hired set fire to them; they exploded into sparks of colour. Cat walked over to Robbie.

"You really thought of everything."

"I wanted you to enjoy tonight."

She looked at him. "Just me?"

"I guess," He watched the sky.

She looked back up to the display. "Thanks, Robbie."

He felt brave all of a sudden; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't move, she simply rested her head on his shoulder and watched the fireworks paint the night sky with pastel colours.

…

Tori and André left for their new house before midnight, Jade and Beck offered to stay around until Cat wanted to go home but she knew they need a night to themselves after the day they'd had.

"Are you sure?" Jade looked at her best friend.

Cat nodded. "I'll stay in Robbie's hotel room whilst he stays here for the night. Honestly, it's sorted."

"Thanks Cat, I think we just need to talk things through."

"You'll sort everything out."

Jade smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

They left after saying goodbye to Robbie. Cat sat on the sofa.

"I'm so tired. I was taking the kids to the zoo this morning."

"You should have called me, I would have come with you," Robbie offered.

Cat laughed. "I can handle three kids, thanks!"

"I wasn't talking about the kids; I just really miss the zoo…"

"I've missed you."

He smiled at her. "It's nice to hear you say it."

"I mean it."

He sat next to her. "What film should we watch then?"

"You pick, I think you'd hate the romantic comedies I like."

"No, I like those; I've been trained by Lucy and Annie to like them."

Cat grinned. "I think I like these girls already."

"They've always wanted to meet you."

"They've heard about me?"

He blushed. "I may have mentioned you a few times."

"You never change, do you?"

"Neither do you."

"I guess it explains why I can't stop loving you," She sighed deeply.

He looked at her.

"Stay here tonight?"

**I like Bonfire Night. And big fires. And fireworks.**

**I just wish I had someone to enjoy them with to be honest.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	11. Set You Apart

Chapter Eleven.

"We just have to think of this as a gift from Harry," Beck said as he stroked Jade's face.

She listened to his heartbeat, her ear pressed firmly to his chest. "He'll make sure everything is okay this time."

"Of course he will. He's the only one who didn't scream the house down for days on end after he was born therefore he had my personality so he will see this through."

"What are you trying to say?" Jade tried to act offended.

Beck smirked. "Nothing at all, sweetheart."

"Can you come with me to see the doctor tomorrow?"

"You know I will," He kissed her hair.

She sighed. "I just don't want to go alone this time. I can't face it."

"We'll do this together, babe. We always have done, we always will do."

"You said that to me on our wedding day," Jade recalled, glancing up at him.

He nodded. "I meant it then and I mean it now."

"Why did we get married at 19?"

"Because we were in love, that and you didn't want to look old in the pictures."

She laughed lightly. "I remember my step-mom went mental, she said she couldn't believe I was throwing my life away so early."

"Then you slapped her so hard…"

"I still don't think she has feeling in that cheek."

Beck kissed her head again. "Do you regret anything?"

"No."

"You don't even regret the smallest little thing?"

She shook her head. "Wait, actually I regret not buying that dress in the sale a couple of months ago…"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I still don't regret it. You make me a better person and a lot of money when you star in my movies," She winked at him. "But honestly, I love you."

"I love you too," Beck smiled. "So what shall we do with our quiet evening?"

"It's gone midnight, we should sleep. We need to pick the kids up tomorrow. I feel like I haven't seen them since forever," Jade poked his nose gently.

"You're a brilliant mother, Jade. We just have to do it all over again."

She looked at him after sitting up. "That means the labour. It's the 21st century; surely they've worked out a way to bypass that part."

…

Cat crawled in through the door, her hair was a mess and her make-up turned her into some panda related creature.

"Morning beautiful."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She groaned.

Robbie laughed. "Nope. I made your favourite."

She sat at the table. "Thanks."

"Did you sleep well?"

"You move too much in your sleep."

He blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; it was cute watching you sleep."

"You watched me sleep?" Robbie raised an eyebrow as he dished up the chocolate pancakes and cream.

She looked up at him. "I was going to get up but I didn't want to wake you."

"I know this doesn't change anything," He sat down, avoiding her gaze.

Cat didn't reply instead she began eating. "When did you learn to cook?"

"I'm a single guy; I haven't got anyone else to cook for me."

"Fair point," She agreed. "What time is it?"

Robbie looked at his watch. "Almost eleven."

"I really should go home."

"Home being…?"

Cat stood up searching for her clothes which were littered around the open plan floor. "Jade and Beck's, I'm considering buying the house for sale next to theirs."

"That's convenient."

"I know, it'd be nice for Evie to grow up with them," She picked up her dress. "Thanks for the loan of the shirt by the way."

"You should keep it," He smiled. "It suits you."

Cat put her hands on her hips. "You better not get used to me lounging around your house in a shirt, Robbie Shapiro."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. That's why I'm enjoying it for now."

She laughed, pushing her hair back from her face. "I better go."

"You may want to put more clothes on if you're going to see your daughter."

"Good point, close your eyes."

Robbie smiled, placing his hands on his eyes. "I don't see why I have to do this."

She quickly dressed. "It's gentlemanly. You can look now."

He took his hands away from his eyes. "I'll drive you back."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we could take Evanna to get ice-cream…"

Cat looked at him.

"No, sorry, that was a stupid idea," He held his hands up.

"No, I like it. We could go to the one we used to go to."

He grinned. "Just like old times."

…

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I can't ruin his life," André assured her.

They sat at the bottom of Sherry's drive.

"What do you want? Don't think about Sherry or about messing up his life, what do you want?" Tori looked at him.

He fell silent for a few seconds. "I want him to be happy and that means his dad being there for him. I'm just the guy that gave half of my DNA to him."

"This is what you want?"

He nodded. He opened the door of the car, walking up the path, the door opened.

"I was hoping to see you," Sherry said. "Have you thought about it?"

"I know you don't need my consent but I just wanted you to know I'm happy for you to put his name on the certificate."

Sherry smiled at him. "Thank you. He loves your music by the way."

"I guess that's our bond," André said. "Look, Tori and I thought about it. My mom walked in and out of my life when I was younger. She thought she could pick me up and pretend she was never missing. He has a dad; I have no right to change that."

"I heard Tori is pregnant, congratulations," She smiled, squeezing his arm. "You'll make a great dad."

André nodded. "Yeah, I hope so."

"You will be, stop doubting yourself."

"Thanks Sherry," He looked at the letter in his hand. "This is just in case he ever finds out and wonders who I am."

She reached out, taking it. "Thank you André. I promise if he ever wants to know, I'll give it him."

"That's all I ask."

André walked away from the woman, a boy ran to the door, standing behind her.

"Mom, who was that?"

She watched André pull away from the house then looked down at him. "A good man."

…

"I'm home!" Cat shouted as she opened the door, Evie had eaten as much ice-cream as she possibly could.

"Can I go play with Seth and Blaise now?"

Cat looked at her little girl. "Only if they're not doing homework."

"I can help them!" Evanna grinned. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I like Robbie, he's nice."

Cat smiled. "Good, mommy likes him too."

"He let me have another scoop of ice-cream when you went to ring the house lady."

"Did he?" She said in mock horror.

Evanna nodded with a huge smile, she kissed Cat's cheek and ran off to find the twins.

"So did you enjoy your night?" Jade asked with a certain mischievous tone.

"It was okay," Cat said taking off her coat.

"Okay? That's not what I've heard."

She frowned. "Why? What have you heard?"

"I called the hotel last night to make sure you wanted to stay there, there was no answer," Jade smirked.

"I just crashed at Robbie's…"

"Yeah, yeah, I may not be an expert in many things but I am when it comes to you."

Cat blushed a little. "Nothing happened…"

Jade took Cat's shoulders. "Caterina."

She looked guiltily at her best friend. Her mouth opened to explain.

"Hey, it's two of my favourite girls!" Beck put his arms around both of them.

…

"Mrs Valentine!"

Cat looked up from her desk. "For the fifth time, please call me Miss."

"Will you sing us a song?"

She frowned at the class. "We're supposed to be working on the musical for the end of the month; it's the start of the second week!"

The girl shrugged. "I want a break, it's nearly lunch anyway. Please Miss Valentine?"

"You don't want to hear me," She laughed, perching on the edge of her desk.

"You sang in Karaoke Dokie on Saturday," Some kid pointed out.

Cat nodded. "I did…"

"So why can't you sing for us?"

"I'm singing at lunch, apparently."

"How come?"

She saw Jade and Beck waiting in the doorway. "Blame Mr and Mrs Oliver, they seem to like hearing me sing my own music. But class is dismissed."

The class started moving out, talking about the performance at lunch.

"I hate you two, you know that?" Cat directed at them.

"Yep, but you love me too much to hate me, Cat," Jade winked at her.

They walked towards the benches outside. Cat climbed up to the platform. André sat waiting with his guitar.

"You okay Little Red?"

She nodded. "Fine, I just wish Jade wouldn't keep making me sing my own songs."

"They come from the heart, which makes them special."

She smiled at him as she stepped up to the microphone. "This is a song I wrote about heartbreak."

André looked at her, she nodded. He began playing.

_"Can't you see, what you do to_

_Break my heart every night?_

_Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

_Crush me, force me to fight."_

Cat could see Jade smiling up at her; Jade had heard her rehearsing earlier that morning.

_"But why,_

_Every time I fall,_

_Do you appear as the light?_

_And why every time I cry,_

_Do I give you my all?"_

She unintentionally caught Robbie's eye, he shifted uncomfortably. He thought the song was about him, she knew it was.

_"You seem to be the perfect answer,_

_To any of my questions,_

_But do you really care?_

_Should I give into my hesitations?"_

Beck gave her thumbs up as the crowd below swayed slowly to the music.

_"But why,_

_Every time I fall,_

_Do you appear as the light?_

_And why every time I cry,_

_Do I give you my all?"_

Tori looked at her husband; he was watching his hands play the strings. She wondered if it would be worth it in the end. Fighting for their drowning relationship and wading through the waters to get back to dry land. She watched his hands play and the small concentration on his face. She smiled, it would be worth it. Every last bit.

_"I feel like you are a prison,_

_My heart can't take anymore,_

_Your word isn't the law,_

_Just disappear, away from me."_

Cat stared out into the crowd below, the faces and the lost teenagers. She found six of them dancing at the bad, three boys and three girls. They were smiling at one another. They were like them, Cat thought, just ten years older and not a lot wiser.

_"But why,_

_Every time I fall,_

_Do you appear as the light?_

_And why every time I cry,_

_Do I give you my all?_

_Just not anymore."_

Cat sang the last note, pulling away from the microphone.

"Thank you!" She shouted as the people below clapped.

"I only have one word for you and that's 'wow'," André grinned.

Cat smiled, glancing down at Robbie. She saw the sad look on his face.

He finally understood her heartbreak.

**Yeah, I wrote that song! It's something I wrote a month or so ago, I've been debating whether or not to use it but I decided I should thanks to a little nudge. :)**

**So yeah, I hope you liked it! :) Please tell me if you did or not because if you don't, I'll stick to using professional songs. :')**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well! :D**

**I must say, it's the first story I've enjoyed writing every chapter even if I am in a bad mood. There's something about it. Or it's you guys. ;)**

**Love always, ChasingMidnight.**


	12. Going the Distance

Chapter Twelve.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Jade asked, flopping on the sofa, she was tired from her day of teaching.

Beck agreed, landing next to her. "I'm too tired to cook, we'll get take out."

"No, I'll cook."

Jade shook her head at the red head. "That's no fair on you though. You've been at work all day too."

"I don't mind, honest," Cat stood up.

"Cat, you are a saint," Beck smiled at her.

She laughed. "You minds well make use of me whilst I'm here, it won't be for much longer."

"What?" Jade frowned at her.

"I've been looking at this house…"

Jade crossed her arms. "No, you're not leaving. I two love you being here and so do the rest of us."

"You didn't let me finish!" Cat put her hands on her hips. "Have you noticed the house next door is up for sale?"

"Yes…" Beck looked at Cat. "You've been looking at it?"

"Better than that."

Jade grinned. "You've bought it?!"

Cat nodded happily. "The papers are going through and the family just need to clear their stuff out so I should be out of your hair by next week."

"I'll miss having you there every morning," Jade sighed, resting her head on Beck's shoulder.

"You'll see me every day, it's not as if I'm a million miles away, I'm next door," Cat rolled her eyes at Jade. "Oh and how would you feel about me knocking down the middle fence…?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You want to destroy my fence?"

"Of course you can."

Cat smiled at Beck. "I think I'm going with your wife's ruling."

…

Tori winced. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" André looked up at her from the pile of songs he had to review.

"Stupid Braxton hicks again."

"Are you sure?"

Tori rubbed the bump. "I didn't have the kid then so what makes a difference now?"

"You're getting closer to your date," André pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her lower back.

She shrugged. "The midwife said the first born is nearly always late. I have a few more weeks of feeling like a huge whale."

"You're pregnant, not a whale," He chuckled, kissing her stomach. "Isn't she, little guy?"

"Brilliant, you'll be teaming up against me."

André nodded. "We'll tell you how beautiful you are until you believe it."

"I can't wait for another boy in the house; this place is a tip before there's a kid here."

"The decorators are in tomorrow to finish off and the furniture arrives in the afternoon," He reminded her, stroking her back as her face crunched itself up again.

Tori took a deep breath. "I'm going to run myself a bubble bath."

"No, I'll do it. Sit down for a bit, take the weight off your feet and relax."

She smiled at André. "I was hoping you'd say that."

…

"Robbie!" The two girls screamed as the picture came up on the laptop.

"Hello ladies, enjoying your trip?"

Annie grinned. "Hell yeah! We're in Florida now."

"It's amazing, Robbie," Lucy added, her Minnie Mouse ears falling down her face. "You should have come with us."

"I'm kind of tied up here."

Lucy pulled the camera closer. "You're still hung up over Cat."

Robbie didn't answer, he just looked away.

"You have to at least try and win her back, Rob," Annie pushed her way back into the frame.

"He's not telling us something, he has that look in his eye."

He frowned. "I do not! Anyway, how can you tell over this camera? It's all fuzzy…"

Lucy smirked. "See? I told you he was stupid enough to fall for it."

"You tricked me!" He argued.

Lucy shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

"The gloves are coming off…" Annie pushed her own pair of mouse ears back up on her head.

"So what's happened?" Lucy folded her arms around Annie.

Robbie avoided eye contact with the camera. "She spent the night with me."

"And?" They prompted.

"We slept together," He admitted quietly.

The two girls erupted into celebration.

He watched them for a little while. "It doesn't change anything. I still have to go back to England and she still has to stay here."

"A long distance love story! How romantic!" Annie gushed, clasping her hands together.

Robbie shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I don't think that'll happen. England and LA aren't exactly a car ride away."

"Well, we've been doing some digging…"

"That means you've been working, I told you strictly no working!" He sighed at Lucy.

Annie looked at him. "It's Lucy, she's a workaholic."

"Shut it, you! We considered a few possibilities and called a few people…"

"Is there any point to this?" He asked impatiently. "I have a stack of scripts to look through."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Well, Robbie, you don't have to return to England. If you want, you can live in America and film the shows live there then stream them at normal time in the UK."

…

"That was really good, Kitten."

Cat smiled at Beck. "I'm not a hopeless cook if that's what you thought beforehand."

"How did you even manage to get the kids to eat that many vegetables without them knowing?" Jade rubbed her temples. "I swear you've paid them."

"I promise I haven't," She held her hands up. "It's a trick I learnt in order to make Evanna eat vegetables."

Beck frowned. "Speaking of our darling children, where are they? I haven't seen them all evening except from dinner."

"They're in the music room, they said they wanted to finish something off then show us," Jade shrugged. "It's your fault for telling them that story last night."

Cat's eyes widened. "What? I wanted their imaginations to grow and Evie loves that story!"

Beck looked at them both. "Am I missing something here?"

"Cat told the twins a story last night about princesses and happily ever after," Jade explained briefly.

Seth entered the room, a plastic crown sat on his head.

"Oh, here come's King Seth," Beck laughed. "Are you all right, buddy?"

Seth nodded, the crown slipping from his head. "May I present to you the tale of two worlds?"

"If you must," Jade sighed dramatically with a smirk forming on her face.

"Mom! You're supposed to say yes!"

Cat smiled at him. "Of course we are, King Seth!"

"See? Aunt Cat goes along with it," He stuck his tongue out at Jade.

"Definitely your son," Beck whispered to Jade.

Seth coughed for their attention. "Once upon a time there was a girl called Cat and she had bright red hair, she was also very pretty."

Evie rushed out she stood next to Seth.

"She worked all day and night for her evil sister Jade…"

"Hey, I'm not evil!" Jade argued back.

Blaise appeared around the corner. "Mom, you're ruining it! You're in director mode again."

Jade covered her mouth with her hand to assure the twins she wouldn't say anything else.

"Cat heard there was going to be an awesome party at King Robbie's house, but Jade said she couldn't go."

Evie pretended to be upset.

Seth turned his back in order for Blaise to continue narrating.

"Suddenly, Cat's fairy godmother Becky appeared…" Blaise laughed.

Beck sighed. "I take it that's how I'm represented in the piece, brilliant, I'm now a girl and I didn't even get consulted about it."

"She granted Cat the wish to go to the awesome party," Blaise waved the wand and Evanna placed a crown on her head. "She walked to the party because Becky was thinking too much about her awesome hair."

"It's true, I do have awesome hair," Beck nodded approvingly.

Blaise shot him a warning look for interrupting. Seth and Evie danced for a while then Evie ran behind the sofa across from Beck, Jade and Cat. "King Robbie and Cat danced all night together but as the clock struck midnight, Cat had to run away because she had to get home before Jade returned from the awesome party."

Seth looked confused and began searching the room.

"The King searched high and low for his mystery girl," Blaise said as she put the crown from Evie on her own head. "Finally, he found her, they got married and had a daughter named…"

"Evanna!" The little girl leaped over the sofa and squeezed herself between the twins.

"And lived happily ever after!" They all said in chorus.

"And they went out for ice-cream!" Evanna added on the end.

The adults clapped, cheering and howling for more.

Cat smiled at them all then walked out, heading for the decking on the back.

Hot tears streamed down her face.

Jade followed her out.

"Didn't mommy like it?" Evie tugged on Beck's sleeve.

He smiled at the small girl. "She loved it; mommy just had a bad day at school. That's all."

"Come on, Evie, we'll go play some songs whilst they're being boring and grown up," Seth offered out his hand. She took it, leaving Beck alone in the living room to wait for his wife and best friend.

…

"What's wrong Cat? I've given you five minutes of crying."

Cat wiped her eyes. "Just their play…"

"It was Evie's idea, that's what upsets you."

She nodded. "She's got such high hopes of having him in her life. How do I tell her he'll be going back to England soon and she'll probably never see him again unless it's on the television screen?"

"That's not the only thing though, is it?" Jade took Cat's hand. "Before Beck walked in, you were going to say something."

Cat looked down at the floor.

"I thought as much," Jade sighed loudly. "You're still in love with him so you went and…"

Cat held her other hand up to her. "You make me sound so cheap."

She squeezed her hand. "You can do this."

"Not again, this time he has Evie to hurt before he flounces off back to England."

**Another chapterrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Wasn't intending on spending this long on random ideas but I shizz happens and I did so nerrrr.**

**Next chapter will be dramatic as there's Tori, don't forget about her. ;)**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	13. Dreams Only Last For A Night

Chapter Thirteen.

"Good news!" Sikowitz shouted as he entered the staff room. "I was just talking to the irrelevant people that have nothing to do with this place but somehow still manage to have some power over it and they've requested that this little project continues until Christmas!"

Jade looked up from Beck's side. "Does that mean we have to stay?"

"Yep, but only for your own lessons, the rest of the time you can go back to your normal, happy lives."

"Brilliant. I have a new film to promote and another to begin writing," Jade replied, Beck looked at her. She put on a sarcastic happy voice. "I would love to stay here until Christmas!"

Sikowitz smiled at her. "That's better, Jade."

"Thank God it's already November," She mumbled her breath.

"You're enjoying it though," Beck whispered into her ear.

Jade made some sort of sound. "I am but I was hoping to be out of here before the kids begin to notice when I start getting fatter."

"Blame it on Cat's cooking, her desserts are just…"

"Are you saying my cooking isn't as good?"

Beck smiled mischievously. "What if I am?"

Jade thought about it for a few seconds. "You're right. Hey, Cat, we'll be round for dinner pretty much every night as soon as you move out."

The red head looked up at her from the book she was reading. "Oh? If you want to, I guess…"

"You seem a little out of it," Beck pointed out. "Away with the fairies, so to speak."

"I'm sorry, just this book is really good," Cat lied. It wasn't that troubling her at all.

Jade studied her best friend. There was something happening that she hadn't shared with anyone, at least not yet.

"What will you do about your shows, Mr Shapiro?" Sikowitz turned to the guy in the corner.

Robbie looked up from the stack of scripts. "Oh, it's covered. I was only just speaking to my assistants about it yesterday."

"Right, has anyone seen Tori and André this morning?" Sikowitz asked after making himself some coffee.

The four shook their heads. There was the sound of petty arguing from down the corridor.

"Ah, finally, Mr and Mrs Harris! Do you like sailing close to the wind? Your lessons begin in five minutes, don't they? Whereas your colleagues haven't got lessons until later on."

André glanced at Sikowitz. "I wouldn't even go there, ask my lovely wife here."

Tori sat down slowly. "I'm fine."

"She's been up all night with Braxton Hicks; I told her to stay home but no, the husband is always wrong."

"You could be in labour," Jade suggested, a huge smile painted on her face. "Oh dear, Vega."

Tori shook her head. "Not a chance."

"I don't think you get a choice when the child makes its grand entrance into the world, Mrs Harris," Sikowitz said as he walked out of the staff room.

André hovered over her. "Oh trust me, she can try."

…

The class had been dismissed roughly five minutes ago. A girl was still left; Cat decided it was probably best if she waited for the girl to talk.

"Miss Valentine, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

The girl straightened her back from being hunched over her desk. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Cat asked collecting in the papers left on the desks.

"Being in love."

Cat stopped, leaving the pile on her desk and spinning a chair to sit on by the side of the girl. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious," The girl looked up, seeing Cat's expression. "There's this boy…"

"And you think you're in love with him but you're not too sure because teenagers don't fall in love, right?"

The girl nodded. "Something like that."

"Believe it or not, Ja… Mrs Oliver and Mr Oliver have been together since high school, they've been together 15 years now. Then there's Mr and Mrs Harris who have also been together since their late teens."

"Really? What about you, Miss Valentine? Have you ever been in love?"

Cat was lost for words. "I guess you could say I have been."

"You must have been in love at least once Miss Valentine," The girl insisted.

"I'm afraid I don't think I've ever fallen out of love really," Cat admitted.

"So what does it feel like?"

Cat shifted to a more comfortable position. "Well, you just feel like you're the most 'you' you can actually be. You feel like you love them and hate them all at the same time… you're better asking Mrs Harris or Mrs Oliver."

"Mrs Harris has enough on her plate by being pregnant and Mrs Oliver seems a little intimidating."

Cat laughed at her ideas of Jade. "Mrs Oliver isn't as bad as she makes out. Her bark is worse than her bite, I promise."

"I don't think I need to go to them, you've helped me enough," The girl smiled, picking up her things, ready to leave. "Thanks Miss Valentine. I hope you get your guy in the end."

"Thanks," Cat called after the girl as she left.

Cat took a deep breath. She knew it would happen for her and Robbie but she could hope.

A loud shout interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Valentine! Come quickly!"

"What is it?"

The student gestured at her to follow. "It's Mrs Harris!"

Cat quickly ran after the student. She silently thanked Evie under her breath for choosing the flat shoes that day over the heels Cat originally had picked.

They came to the classroom door.

Tori was sat in the desk chair, her face covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Cat, Cat! It hurts!" She groaned as another contraption rippled through her.

Cat knelt down by the side of her, she took her hand.

"Go find Mr Harris and Mrs Oliver, okay? The rest of you get out of here, this isn't a life biology practical!"

The class cleared.

"Thanks Cat, I don't really want to be watched by my singing class giving birth."

Cat smiled. "You know when Jade said this morning that you could have the baby today; I was hoping you weren't going to prove her right."

"It wasn't my original plan if I'm honest," She panted.

Jade ran into the class. "The kids can't find André, I think him and Beck have gone to get some take out from Karaoke Dokie."

Jade proceeded towards Tori. "I did say you were in labour, Vega."

They helped her onto the floor.

"I'm having a baby and all you can say is that you were right?"

"Yep," She laughed. "Well, what else do you want me to say?"

Tori glared at her. "Not helping, Jade. I need you to get this thing out of me."

"That's a little harsh," She rolled her eyes. "Vega developed a back bone."

Cat smiled at them both. "You two never stop, do you?"

"Why should I? I've been here and done this, why should I give her any special treatment? I've done it more times than her as well so she's not exactly deserving of my sympathy."

"Thanks Jade, I'll remember this if you have any more kids," Tori replied, breathlessly.

"Aren't you thrilled that you have Cat and I as midwives?"

Tori looked at them both. "Thrilled isn't the term I'd use right now. At least you've both done this before, right?"

"You're in safe hands," Jade winked at her. "I say safe, I wasn't watching my own labour so I only know what's happening from one angle. It can't be that difficult to deliver a baby, I mean, it's just catching the thing as it comes out and keeping it warm."

"I think there's a little more to it than that," Tori moaned again. "Why does this have to hurt so much?"

"It's nature's way of telling you not to have kids," Jade replied offhandedly.

"You two should be happy you already have kids, this isn't nice."

Cat stood up swiftly, running from the room. "I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"What's wrong with her?" Tori panted.

"She hasn't told me yet," Jade shrugged. "I'll found out later. But for now, Vega, we're going to have you a baby."

…

Cat stood outside, her head resting on the wall.

She couldn't do it, no matter how much she told herself she could and how she was being stupid, could she remain there. She decided Jade would be better at the whole delivery thing, she'd been there twice herself, once with twins. Whereas Cat was just afraid, she could feel herself begin to panic over nothing. She hoped it would be nothing. She couldn't be. She'd be proved wrong soon enough.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Robbie asked.

**I just thought I throw some more drama in here. What could Cat be hiding? :3**

**Anyway, I hope you are all okay lovelies.**

**Remember, if you ever need to talk, my Skype is only a message away. Or even just message me on here and I'll try to help. Trust me; I've had an array of experiences so I can more than likely help.**

**A lovely guest asked me what the names of the chapters mean:**

**Fall Apart: The beginning explains how their lives aren't all what they seem to be so in effect they're 'falling apart'.**

**Boxes: Cat moves into Jade's and Beck's, Tori leaves New York and Robbie is in LA so it makes sense for everyone to be moving with 'boxes' and also there's a lot of blank check boxes in each of their lives so that's where that comes from.**

**Question Marks: Everyone has questions in this chapter, especially Robbie.**

**Colours: The innocence of Evanna colouring whilst Robbie and Cat argue intrigued me in this chapter so I named it colours. :')**

**Secrets: The truth is revealed for this chapter about Evie and the baby to Robbie so yeah, nothing interesting here. :')**

**Unprotected: Cat has no where to hide whilst Tori is screaming the odds so I felt it was appropriate.**

**Wendy, Run Away With Me: This is my favourite. Cat and Jade both had children that never grew up so in affect they're the lost boys of Neverland as they're never going to leave their childhood and both girls wish they could have seen their children again so they're like Wendy visits the lost boys becoming their mother.**

**Big City Dreams: Andre left for New York hoping his past wouldn't catch up with him. But they have. Also, the premier is the first outing of Cat's and it goes horribly for her.**

**Remember When It Rained: Blaise remembers how sad her parents were when they lost Harry. The song with the same title reminds me of sadness and pain.**

**Something: There's that something left between Cat and Robbie.**

**Set You Apart: Everything seems to be going okay for everyone, they've overcome their problems or at least solved them for now but they're still the cracks waiting for them to ruin it all.**

**Going the Distance: Cat and Robbie could make it work if they just went the distance and spoke to one another about how they feel instead of avoiding it.**

**Dreams Only Last For A Night: Basically, they've all kind of reached a high point (ish) and now I'm being horrible and smashing it all for them.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	14. Little Things

Chapter Fourteen.

"I swear if that husband of mine doesn't come soon…" Tori began to moan as pain ripped through her body.

"Keep breathing Vega, breathe through it. It's only going to get worse," Jade smirked at the sweaty woman. "The ambulance better get here soon or I'll be delivering the kid."

She looked at Tori's panicked expression. "What? You look afraid, Vega."

"Well who wouldn't look scared when Jade West is threatening to play midwife?!"

"I'm not threatening you with anything; I'm simply stating that this baby isn't hanging around much longer."

Tori rolled her head back. "Why did you have to be the one to do this? Why couldn't it be Cat or even Robbie?! Why did I ever even agree to have kids?!"

"Cat's upset and Robbie isn't even aware you're in labour, okay?" Jade stared at Tori. "Get a grip, Vega. You're having this baby whether you like it or not so shut up moaning and get on with it."

…

"Nothing."

Robbie frowned at Cat. "Don't lie to me, Cat; I thought we were getting somewhere."

"I'm fine, I just needed some air," She replied, trying to walk back inside.

He grabbed her arm. "Cat."

"Robbie, I'm not even in the mood for this. Tori's in labour and I need to be there for her."

"So that's why you're outside, right?" He challenged her.

Cat pulled her arm away. "I needed to clear my head."

"You're upset."

"Am I?"

"Something's troubling you, Cat."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, so when did you become an expert on my emotions and how I'm feeling? You're the same guy who left me for four years and then wanted to pick things up from where we left it."

"What's happened Cat?" He asked. "This isn't you."

"Brilliant. You're still the expert on me."

Robbie watched her face fall. "Why are you being all defensive?"

Cat shrugged lightly, looking at him like a scolded child.

"It has to be something to do with me or you wouldn't be like this."

…

André took a swig from his coffee, looking out over the city. "This is nice."

Beck agreed. "I come up here to think when I need some time away from Jade."

"Why would you ever need that?" He joked, lying back on the bonnet. "Are you sure we won't miss your lesson?"

"I'm sure; we've got over an hour yet."

André looked up towards the sun. "What's it like? Being a dad?"

"Weird," Beck chuckled. "You suddenly see yourself in this little life in your arms and think about that everything you never had, you'll give to him without question."

"It's stepping into the unknown."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. It's scary territory but you have Tori to go through that with."

"I don't know, Beck. I just feel she'll never forgive me."

"For what?"

André shook his head. "Being stupid, I messed around a lot in New York. It was spur of the moment kind of thing; she found out and never really stopped using it against me."

"Do you blame her?"

"Not really, I mean, I can see why she doesn't."

Beck looked over at him. "You're strong people; you'll find your way out of it."

"I hope so. I love her."

"I know you do, that's why I hope it works out."

André's phone began ringing on the back seat. "I think the wife has discovered I'm missing."

He climbed down, walking to the back of the car and pressed the receive button.

"André, your lovely wife here is breaking my hand. We're on the way to the hospital," Jade said, he could hear screams in the background. "Tell Beck he has the pleasure of covering my class this afternoon until I get back, would you?"

"What?"

"She's in labour, idiot," She sighed down the phone. "Just get to the hospital soon or you'll miss it."

The line went dead. He jumped into the front of the car.

"What is it?" Beck asked sliding down the front.

André pushed the driver's door open from the inside. "Tori's in labour! Come on!"

…

"Cat," Robbie took her elbows in his hand. "Please tell me."

"It doesn't matter; it's just me being stupid."

He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. "It matters if it makes you feel this way."

"I'm a couple of days late, it's nothing. It's probably stress or I'm wrong with dates…"

"But you're scared in case you're not just simply late."

She nodded faintly. "You're going back to England and I'll be left here."

"I don't have to, after Christmas, if you don't want me to," He said softly as if he spoke any louder it would startle her.

"I can't take your career away from you."

He stroked away a single tear from her cheek. "The producers said I can record the show from here."

"But why?"

"They understand love, Cat."

She looked at him. "I don't think I can just go straight to that kind of relationship with you, Robbie."

"I know. We can take it slow. But I'll be here this time for you, I promise."

"It's probably just me being ridiculous," She brushed it off.

He smiled at her attempt. "Whether it is or not, I'm here and that's where I'm going to stay."

Sikowitz appeared out of the doors. "Have I interrupted something?"

Cat shook her head, wiping her cheeks. "No."

"Good, I need you two to cover André and Tori's lessons. They've just gone to hospital."

"Two classes each?" Robbie sighed. "Brilliant."

…

André ran up to the desk. "Victoria Harris."

"She's already in the delivery suit, honey. Straight down the hall and it's the bottom room."

He thanked her before taking off again to the door. The walls were covered in animals and smiling jungle families. Beck followed behind him, staring at the pictures of the happy animals. The last time he was here, he'd been so full of joy of having another son. André was just discovering that joy. Beck watched his friend open the door, entering the room with a small pause from the sight that met him. Jade walked out a couple of minutes later, tears streaming down her face.

"She's nearly done it."

"Why are you crying?"

She shook her head with a small shrug of her shoulders and a smile. "I have no idea. It's just Tori."

"You called her Tori for the first time in a while," Beck smirked.

"I'm not in my right mind," She replied, leaning her head on his chest. "Babies get to me."

Beck wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be back here again soon enough."

"It's not the same when it's your pain."

"It's still beautiful," He stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Just like you."

Jade smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "We better get back."

"I thought I was covering your lesson?"

"I think Tori and André are okay," She looked behind herself at the door. "They have each other."

...

"Mr and Mrs Harris, would you like to meet your son?" The midwife smiled, handing over the baby who had just been cleaned up. The blue blanket enclosing his small body was soft for Tori to touch.

"Hey, baby," She wiped his cheek. "I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me for a mother."

André kissed his cheek. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, buddy. Too much gas and air I think."

"He's beautiful."

"That you have right," He kissed the top of Tori's head.

She smiled up at him. "Look at us. We have our own little family here."

"He has your smile."

"Jacob Harris, I like that."

André grinned. "Welcome to the world, Jacob David Vega."

…

Tori stared at the crib as her son slept. _Her son. _The words didn't seem right together, they didn't form naturally together. She couldn't help but wonder when the motherly instinct would kick in. The one like Cat and Jade had. Tori leant back, fixing her eyes on the ceiling.

Why couldn't see feel the overwhelming feeling of love? Why did she doubt that she could be a mother?

She couldn't answer her own questions but she didn't want to ask anyone in fear they'd already call her a bad mother only a few hours into it.

André opened the door, holding a coffee.

"Oh, I thought you'd be asleep," He closed the door behind himself. "I've just rang the guys, Jade has decided she deserves the title of godmother for letting you break her hand the entire time. Cat sends her love and she'll come to see you after work tomorrow with Evie."

Tori nodded, smiling forcefully. "Great."

He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Sleep, I'll just marvel at the two most important people in my life for a few hours," He kissed her forehead, sitting down next to her.

She shut her eyes, maybe it would happen tomorrow.

**I didn't update yesterday because I really wasn't in the mood to do so.**

**So here is your new chapter, go fourth and wait until tomorrow for a new one, if I find time. I'm on Remembrance Parade tomorrow to honour the British troops and all troops for that matter.**

**If I can, I will. If not, Monday, hopefully.**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	15. We All Fall Down

Chapter Fifteen.

**I'm never prouder to be an air cadet than I am on Remembrance Parade every year.  
All of the soldiers who are fighting or have fought, we remember and respect them.**

"Jacob David Vega Harris, boy that's a mouthful," Jade commented at the breakfast table.

"Is that the baby's name?" Blaise looked up from her cereal bowl.

Jade nodded. "Be thankful you only have one middle name, kids."

"Have you two got your homework ready?" Beck asked, sitting down with his toast.

Seth and Blaise both replied with a monotone 'yes', the same they did every morning.

"Morning," Cat said as she carried Evie. She put the small girl down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

The small girl shrugged. "I don't know, maybe some cereal like Blaise and Seth."

"Okay sweetheart. Go sit down and I'll bring it over."

Evanna skipped over, climbing onto the chair closest to the twins.

"Don't you think two middle names are a little excessive?" Jade called over to Cat.

Cat didn't really reply. She just made a few sounds that led Jade to believe she was.

Beck smiled at Jade. "Maybe we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Seth asked curiously, pushing his bowl away.

"You can tell them," She nudged Beck. "I told them last time."

He sighed at her. "Childish as ever, Jadelyn."

"Come on, dad. Tell us," Seth groaned. "We have to go to school soon."

"How do you like the idea of having a new sister or brother?" Beck threw the question out there.

Blaise grinned. "You're having another baby?"

Jade smiled at her. "Yep, another baby to keep us up all night."

"It's a present from Harry, isn't it?" Seth asked innocently.

Jade's eyes filled with tears. "I guess it is, Seth."

"But we can share the baby with Evie, right? So she can have a little brother or sister?"

There was an almighty clatter from Cat's direction. Two bowls had hit the floor simultaneously.

"Cat?" Beck said as he stood up to help her.

She began collecting the broken pieces. "It's fine, I can do it."

"Why don't you drop Evie off at day care on your way? Ask them to make her some breakfast," Jade suggested to Beck, urging him to go now.

Beck looked at the spread of chippings on the floor. "Ready, guys?"

They all nodded. They slid off the chairs, taking their bags from the side of the kitchen door then walked out of the room without another word. Beck followed them out.

Jade waited for the door to shut before making any kind of move.

"Okay, Cat, what's wrong?"

…

Tori packed the last of the baby bag.

"Are you ready to go?" André asked, already having placed Jacob into the carrier. "This little guy certainly is."

She smiled at him again forcefully. "Nearly, just waiting for a wheelchair, I'm supposed to take the weight off of my feet."

Tori didn't want to go home. Home meant she would have to stay there with the baby. Home implied she felt secure there but with the uncertainty of motherhood looming, she doubt she would.

"We'll go see where it is," He picked up the carrier. André had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water despite being the one to worry most about it. Tori hadn't really given it thought at all. She just assumed it would happen.

But it hadn't.

…

"I'm just tired; my coordination has gone out of the window."

Jade frowned at her. "So you've been tired two days straight?"

Cat continued to pick up the pieces of the two bowls.

"It just happens to be brought on by babies?"

She stood up to face Jade. "That's just coincidental."

"I see."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

Jade leant on the counter. "If you say so."

"Good."

"That's why I could hear you crying last night?"

Cat fell silent.

"So what's your excuse for that, Cat?" Jade's voice was beginning to get louder. "You were watching a sad film? You saw a kitten? You heard a funny joke?"

She looked down to the floor.

"I just want to help you, Cat. That's all. I can't do that if you shut me out."

"I'm late, okay? I can't do a test until Saturday," She admitted.

Jade softened her posture. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"I'm scared."

She hugged Cat, whispering into her ear. "Don't be. If I can do it, Cat, anyone can."

…

"I better go get some formula and more diapers."

Tori looked up. "What? Oh yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

He waited for her to elaborate but decided she was probably tired. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, giving him a small wave.

As soon as the door slammed the baby started crying.

Tori stared at him. She studied the small being. He was half of her.

She picked him up, slowly. "Shh, it's okay."

He didn't stop wailing.

"Please stop crying," She begged as she rocked him awkwardly.

She laid him back down in the Moses basket. She rocked it.

"Why won't you stop crying?" She screamed at him.

She realised he was just a baby and she was just a mad woman who couldn't be a mother even if she tried. Guilt washed over her like a wave. She wasn't a fit mother; she hadn't picked it up naturally. She couldn't simply pick up the career she had like Jade had done with her directing career nor could she have the proud smile that Cat had when she spoke about her daughter.

"Stop crying; stop crying," She repeated over and over again.

…

"I'm back," André called as he closed the door. He looked around, Tori wasn't in the living room. He smiled down at his son who remained in the basket. "Tori?"

She appeared looking like a member of the walking dead. "Sikowitz called, he congratulated us and wants to know if you can go back tomorrow as they need to reassign classes."

"Sure, if you're okay with it?"

She looked at him. "Do what you want."

"Cat should be coming over tonight. She wanted to see the little guy, make up for running out yesterday…" He watched Tori as she began cleaning the side board. "You're supposed to be putting your feet up."

"Well the house work won't do itself André!" She snapped, rubbing the wood surface until it shone.

He walked up to her. "It can wait."

"It can't if the entire world is coming to see Jacob," Tori replied venomously.

"The whole world isn't Cat."

She didn't look at him. "She'll walk in a judge this place and me."

"She's our friend, Tori."

There was a knock at the door. André answered it.

"I brought some presents from the class and from me and Evie," Cat walked in. "Evie wanted to come but she's too hyper and I thought it was best to avoid waking Jacob."

André smiled at her, accepting the gifts. "Thanks Cat. Do you want a drink?"

"Please, tea," She took a seat next to the basket. "Can I hold him?"

Tori nodded, joining her on the sofa. André left for the kitchen.

Cat picked him up. He yawned then returned back to sleep.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Cat frowned at Tori.

She looked at her son. "Pick him up without him crying. Every time I do it, he screams his head off."

"He's just exercising his lungs, Tori. It's what babies do," She reassured. "I remember when I had Evie for the first night ever alone. She cried and cried until I ended up listening to an entire collection of classic music for her to drop off."

"It's normal?"

Cat nodded. "Very normal."

"Then why do I feel like a bad mother?"

**So my whole body aches from today. It was for a good cause though. Just a shame I've got more scrapes from various items of clothing than I care to mention.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I know I am. I even planned this one! I never plan! Ever. It's like a rule I have. Anyway, enough of that. Thank you to all my beautiful readers and reviewers. I love knowing what you think about things. It's amazing for me as a writer.**

Love Always,

ChasingMidnight.


	16. Love Notes on the Window Ledge

Chapter Sixteen.

"Are you two okay?" André asked, placing the cup on the table. He glanced from one to the other.

"I'm fine," Tori replied coolly like it had been rehearsed a thousand times over.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes André, stop asking me all of the time!" Tori shouted. Jacob stirred at the loud sound.

He moved towards his son, Tori held her hand up. "Leave him, I can do it."

"I think it's best if you give us some time alone," Cat suggested to André.

He nodded reluctantly walking out of the room. Tori moved to take the baby from Cat.

"Let me get him, you must feel sore."

Tori relaxed back into the sofa chair, watching Cat rock Jacob slowly as she hummed to calm him down.

"I hate being so mad at him, since we've been home all I've done is shout at him," Tori sighed in defeat.

"You've barely been home a day, things will get better."

Tori shook her head. "It's like the walls are closing in on me, Cat."

She looked up, meeting Tori's eyes. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"They'd take Jacob away."

"They wouldn't, Post-Natal Depression is more common than you think," Cat spoke softly, not to wake Jacob.

"I'm not depressed, Cat!" Tori became defensive.

Cat laid Jacob back in the Moses basket, she turned to face Tori. "But you feel the way you do."

Tori looked down.

"I went to this child support group when I first had Evie, there was a session about Post-Natal Depression, the symptoms and how it is treated," Cat continued. "I'll come with you to the doctors if you want."

"It's the baby blues."

"No, Tori. There's that and then there's you."

She shifted uncomfortably. "What do they give you?"

"Anti-Depressants and if you want it, there is therapy. It's not as scary as it sounds," Cat smiled at her reassuringly. "They'll help you; they won't take Jacob away from you."

"Are you sure?"

Cad nodded. "Honestly, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Tori regarded the door André had walked out of. "How do I tell him?"

"Once you get your diagnosis, you can tell him straight."

"What if he thinks I'm a bad mother?" She fretted.

Cat took her hand. "André loves you, Tori."

"So that's why he cheated on me multiple times in New York, I couldn't quite remember why he did it but because he loves me seems like the complete logical explanation," Tori said bitterly, looking at Cat and waiting for her reaction.

"What?"

…

"Jade?"

"Yes, Oliver."

He looked up, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Have you noticed?"

Jade put the draft she was reading down, the children had been in bed for over an hour. "Noticed what?"

"We're still the same couple we were in college."

"I don't think we are, we appear to have spawned children since then," She replied sarcastically.

He hit her gently with a cushion. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," She smiled; she walked over to him, curling up next time him. "I'm glad it hasn't."

He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her head gently. "I love you."

"You'll have to give me time to consider my feelings, you know," She smirked mischievously.

"I wouldn't dream of rushing you."

Jade looked up at him. "I wouldn't dream of spending my life any other way. Well, maybe I would if I could have endless amounts of Cat's baking."

"I agree. Kitten knows how to make a good chocolate cake. But look at Jade West getting all sentimental."

"I'm allowed. Pregnancy has a funny effect on me…"

Beck stroked her cheeks. "I like it."

She smiled at him. She rubbed her stomach. "So what do you think it's going to be?"

"A girl, maybe a boy," Beck tried to keep a straight face.

She stood up, hitting him with a cushion. "Maybe it'll be an alien."

Beck looked at her. "Are you sure you want to start this, West?"

She hit him again. "Does that answer your question?"

"I believe it does," He swung a pillow in her direction.

She ran from him, forming a circle around the sofa. He chased her, tricking her to run towards him then grabbing her around the waist and bringing her down onto the sofa with him. He kissed her, tickling her sides.

"Get off me, Beck!" She laughed, trying to look serious.

"Never, you're all mine," He grinned, kissing her neck.

…

"So she just went mad at you?" Annie frowned; she was slightly more tanned than when Robbie had last seen her in the flesh.

"She had good reason," Robbie defended Cat. He always would.

Lucy shook her head. "You're so in love with her."

"I'm failing to see the bad side to it."

"She's messing with your emotions," Lucy crossed her arms. "And no one messes with my Robbie."

Annie nudged her. "She means OUR Robbie."

He laughed at them. "Thanks guys."

There was a knock at the hotel door.

"I better get that, it may be my dinner, excuse me ladies."

He walked over to the door, opening it. "Cat?"

"Hey Robbie."

He stood to one side allowing her to walk in; she shut the door behind her.

"Robbie! Is your dinner taking a lot of effort to bring in?" Lucy's voice sounded from the computer. "So do you think you even have a chance with this Cat? She sounds like she's…"

Cat leaned down in front of the camera. She waved politely. "You must be Lucy and Annie, right?"

"Oh, hello Cat! We've heard a lot about you…" Annie smiled back. "We better go, we have the rest of New York to tour… Bye guys!"

The screen went blank. Cat looked at Robbie.

"I can explain…" He began.

Cat held her hands up. "I get it; you need someone to talk to."

"So what brings you to my hotel room, Miss Valentine?"

"I thought after my horrible attitude towards you yesterday, you deserved a formal apology or at least one which involved me bringing you gifts of your favourite things," She held up a bag filled with various items. Robbie took it from her, peering into it.

"You shouldn't have."

She shrugged. "I owe you, I shouldn't be mad at you."

He smiled at her, placing the bag on the table. "So what do you think of my place?"

"It's nice, very… white and bright," She laughed once she caught his eye.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Cat looked at him, taking a step closer towards him. "I'm sorry, Robbie."

"It's fine, honestly. I understand, you're scared and frustrated."

"I just hope we can work things out."

He nodded. "We always do in the end. It's just how we are."

"I miss you Robbie. I've tried over and over in my head to tell myself to stop it, that you're not going to want to run the risk of trying the relationship going wrong again like it did last time but I think we have a shot at this, Robbie. However if you don't want to, I completely understand because…"

Robbie pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

She pulled away looking at him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I don't think I've ever been surer about something in my life."

**Yeah, enjoy the Cabbie. I will be snatching it away from you soon due to my evil plot. :3**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I have a drama exam tomorrow, wish me luck!**

**I also have tooth ache. It's no fun.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	17. Take the Impossible

Chapter Seventeen.

"You look like the cat that got the cream, get it?" Jade looked up from her script, a slight smile showing.

Cat closed the door behind herself. "I'm very happy. Where's Evie?"

"Care to explain why?" Beck asked, tearing his eyes away from Jade's latest venture, he'd been reading it over her shoulder as she laid on him. "And your daughter is in bed, thanks to me."

Cat shrugged her coat off, hanging it on the stand. "Thanks Beck, you owe me for the zoo trip anyway and I may have been to see Robbie."

"I thought the purpose of me dealing with your hyper child was so you could go see Tori…" Jade began.

"Let me finish!" She sat opposite them. "I did go to see Tori but she was tired so I left early and decided I owed Robbie an apology so I went to the hotel…"

"Oh Cat, not again," Jade sighed, rolling her eyes.

Cat glared at her. "No, it didn't happen again."

"Am I missing something?" Beck frowned at both girls.

"It doesn't matter, honey," Jade patted his hand, staring up at him. "So what's happened that has made you so happy?"

"We're going to give it another chance."

Jade smiled at her. "Good for you, Cat. It's not just because of the... thing, is it?"

Cat knew she was referring to the potential pregnancy. "Actually, that was never mentioned."

"Should I just leave? It seems it would be a lot easier for you both?" Beck sighed after trying to keep up with their conversation.

"No," Jade protested, taking his hand in hers.

Beck looked down at her. "Are you going to explain?"

"Don't be ridiculous, its girl talk. I need you for warmth," She replied kissing his hand swiftly.

Cat felt a sudden surge of warmth in her stomach. They were almost too cute for her; she could barely stifle her 'aw'.

"We need to talk to her about the whole idea I had," Jade poked Beck with his own hand.

"Don't you think we should probably discuss it with the production team?"

She shrugged; her face said exactly what she thought to Beck's suggestion. "What's the point in that? My script, my budget, my movie."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Cat held out her hands.

"It's not as much fun when it's you that's out of the knowledge circle, is it?" Beck tried to remain serious.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him also trying not to smile. "Grow up, Beck."

"Guys, I would love to know what you're on about before I go to bed."

"How would you feel about playing the leading lady in my new movie?" Jade waited for her reaction.

Cat took a little time to absorb what had just been said. "Wow, really?"

"No, I said it as an early April fool's joke."

"You're being sarcastic now so it was a genuine offer. Wow, I'd love to," Cat grinned at her.

Beck returned her happy expression. "I get to star alongside my best friend; this is going to be the best movie yet."

…

"Blaise, are you still awake?"

The nine-year-old sat up. "Are you okay, Evie?"

"I had a bad dream," She sighed, her cheeks damp from crying.

She climbed onto Blaise's bed, hugging the overused bear.

"What was it about?"

"Mummy was never happy like Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade or like in our play."

Evanna seemed genuinely upset by the thought.

"Why didn't you go downstairs and tell her about it?" Blaise asked wondering why the little girl had come to her.

"Because I don't want her to think about being alone," Evie brought the bear close to her.

It was the same one Cat's brother had given her the day she was born. Cat had always told Evanna it was from her dad, it was and that was the truth. The bear had never left her sight from that day onwards.

"How about we wake Seth up and watch a Disney movie? They always make my mom feel better; she took the habit from Aunt Cat. When Harry went to Heaven, all she did was watch Disney films with your mom."

Evie nodded. "I'd like that."

…

The crying wasn't stopping. Tori lay awake. Her eyes staring straight ahead, she couldn't sleep.

"Are you awake?"

She turned to look at André.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

He sighed. "Tori, what's wrong? After Cat left, you spent ages on the phone."

"It took a long time to get through to the doctors."

"Why do you…?"

Tori climbed out of bed. "I better go see to him."

"Tori, please don't shut me out."

She closed the bedroom door behind her, hoping it would shut the rest of that conversation off.

…

"Robbie!" Cat sang down the phone at some stupid time in the morning. "Wake up!"

"I am awake being as you've just called me, Cat."

She laughed on the other end of the phone. "I just wanted to say good morning."

"Couldn't you say it in a few hours' time?"

"Nope, I wanted you to say it now before the sun was up. Everything's better before the sun comes up; it allows us to live life without seeing the imperfections highlighted by the sun."

"Okay, so when did you become a philosopher?"

He knew she was smiling. "Always have been."

"So is there any reason to this phone call?"

"I was wondering if you want to watch filming tomorrow, Jade's making me learn this scene so they can begin to do whatever they do."

Robbie rolled over to see the digital clock on the side. "It's not even two yet and you're asking me this?"

"What? I'm taking a break from learning it."

He sighed. "It's a good job I'm not going to refuse."

"Good otherwise I'd tell Jade and you would be dragged to set."

"You sound too happy about that fact…"

She fell silent for a few seconds. "I must admit, it would be funny to watch Jade drag you."

…

"Hey," Beck said softly, nuzzling Jade's neck. "The film script…"

"I know it has a kiss in it."

He looked at her. "And you…"

"Don't mind at all. It's Cat. She's our best friend; she's in love with Robbie and is probably downstairs skipping around the living room singing about how much she's in love with him."

Beck pulled her closer to him. "So you're not even concerned?"

"Not in the slightest, why? Should I be?" She looked at him trying to suppress her growing smile.

"I may suddenly realise my underlying feelings for her."

"Like you did with Trina?" Jade teased, poking him in the shoulder.

Beck glared at her. "Maybe."

"I never thought I'd say it but I miss that girl."

"Really?"

"Kind of, Tori's not the same person she was before Trina died."

He began to trace the outline of Jade's lips. "Cat said that Tori is coming back to work soon. She's adamant on not missing out."

"What will she do with Jacob?"

"Her parents have agreed to look after him for her, she's not feeling great. Cat said she's constantly arguing with André."

Jade laughed, not at Tori but at her own memories. "Sounds like us in college. I wasn't exactly the easiest girlfriend."

"You were pregnant and trying to get a film degree."

"Then dropped out of it which meant you had to leave too. I still hate myself for that," Jade admitted, burying her face in his chest.

Beck placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You shouldn't, look where we are now, we have beautiful twins, we had a chance to know Harry and we have another baby on the way, we have our careers, we have everything we ever dreamed of so you tell me where you have room to be sorry?"

**Don't hate me, but, I have a feeling I won't be posting again until Friday…**

**SO I'll leave you with this chapter until then my darlings.**

**To be honest, I'm not feeling my best at the minute so I'll probably take it out on the story… just a warning.**

**Sorry I guess.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	18. Jealous Minds Think Alike

Chapter Eighteen.

"Hello Jade," The cameraman waved at her.

Jade glared at him. "Get back to work; I have a class to teach at 10."

The crew scurried away from her, scattering like ants from the queen.

The sun had just appeared in the sky, peeking out from the skyline, painting the city in various shades of orange. They were high up, close to Beck's resting spot. Cat could see the entire city, she enjoyed the view. The air was fresh. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about leaving Evie with Beck's parents, yet again. But they never appeared to mind too much, they said it made them feel involved and even young once again. It was barely six yet, Evie wouldn't even be awake. Cat could sworn she heard the children around midnight watching Mulan. She decided she would ask Blaise and Seth later on after work instead she focused on remembering her lines. She couldn't believe Jade had asked her to learn a scene in under five hours. Cat was used to the tight deadlines but this one was a little close.

"Are you ready, Kitten?" Beck came up behind her, rubbing his hands together.

She nodded faintly. "I hope so; I don't want Director Oliver to bite my head off."

"Jade's not a morning person…" He turned to see his wife lecturing a member of the costume team about colour and the sunrise that was in the process.

"Is Jade even a people person?" Cat asked, watching Jade's outburst.

Beck laughed deeply. "Good point. She hasn't had her coffee yet, it could have something to do with the mood."

"Hey, you with the glasses!" Cat called a part of the production team over.

"Me? I'm just a junior, Miss Valentine…" The boy stuttered.

He reminded her of Robbie in his younger years at Hollywood Arts. Robbie had matured and grown up to be more handsome rather than his nerdy cuteness.

"That doesn't matter; do you want to do well in the filming industry?" Cat interrupted the boy.

He nodded slowly.

Cat slowly let a grin spread across her face. "Go fetch Mrs Oliver a cup of coffee and give it her, she'll love it."

"Thank you for the tip," The boy hurried away, clutching the clipboard to his chest.

"What did you do that for?" Beck looked at Cat, sporting a confused expression.

She shrugged. "Someone needs to get her some caffeine."

"And he looks like him so you're automatically helping him."

"Don't accuse me of things, Beck Oliver!" Cat put her hands on her hips.

Beck pointed at where Jade was stood, the boy was handing her the coffee. "He's making contact; she has received the coffee with a smile, ladies and gentlemen. Wow, this will go down in history."

"You make her sound awful," Cat nudged him.

He rubbed his side. "Ouch, she's my wife, I can be honest. It's in the marriage contract."

"Oh I apologise, I'm not well read into the marriage world."

Beck looked at her. "No need for the sarcasm."

"Every need, Beck, there is every need for sarcasm," She winked at him. She saw Robbie walking over. "Took your time, we start in approximately three minutes."

"I woke up late after you woke me up only four hours ago," Robbie yawned, stretching.

He smiled at her, kissing her.

"Cat and Robbie, save it until I've had chance to digest my breakfast," Jade climbed into her director's chair. "Right, guys, ready on set!"

…

Tori couldn't sleep without nightmares overhanging her restless slumber. She kept seeing Jacob in various ways: dead, older and loathing her, preferring André over her, wanting to leave her behind. She couldn't put the thoughts out of her head. Not even playing the grand piano in the basement didn't help. The music was sad, thoughtless even lost in its own melody unable to find an exit from the maze it created. It turned one way, then the next mindlessly. Tori could still recall the time André insisted on teaching her how to play piano properly, she'd briefly played in her youth until Trina had insisted on being the talented one in the family. He sat her down for an entire summer to learn how to play 'Make it Shine'. André thought with it should be her first piece as it was the way they'd met. Trina had hated it; the music had driven her mad that summer.

Trina, another element to haunt her whilst she attempted to sleep, she appeared in sequences. Tori had watched the crash, over and over. Each time there was a new child stood in the way. Blaise, Seth, Evie, Jacob. All of them stood at least once in the path of the car. Tori saw the panic on Cat's brother's face and knew. He didn't make a thought out decision, it was instinctive. All her could see was his new born daughter in place of that child. Tori was suddenly in the car, driving it. She swerved the car at the right moment. She was falling, the car was tipping over. Her body was flung around like a rag doll.

She was just about to hit the ground, the window threatening to smash.

"Tori, wake up babe."

André was stood over her. She was laid on the sofa; she had no recollection of how she got there.

"You were screaming in your sleep."

Sleep, she thought, that was never sleep, it was her brain's very own hell.

…

"And action!" Jade shouted from her chair, Robbie was sat next to her in Cat's chair.

Beck looked at Cat who was facing the sunrise. "We can do this."

Cat made no offer to look at him or even turn her back to the sun, her skirt floated in the light morning breeze. "You know, Ted, I don't think we can."

"Why do you doubt us, Ember?" Beck moved closer to her.

"I don't know who to believe any more."

Beck pulled Cat to face him. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

"I've been receiving postcards…" Cat began, she shook her head.

"What is it, Ember?" He looked at her intensely.

Cat didn't flinch. "They have messages on them, messages about my sister and things I would never dream of her doing with pictures as evidence."

"What? Where do they come from?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, that's the thing."

He leaned in. "We'll find out."

Beck took her hand then brought her chin closer to his with the other hand. He kissed her.

"No, Ted, we can't…"

"Why not?" He said breathlessly.

Cat pulled away from him. "Because you might be the one sending them."

"Cut," Jade called. "Well done guys. That's the end of the scene!"

Cat and Beck were swept off to costume to be changed out of their outfits.

Robbie looked over to Jade.

"What's wrong? You're looking at me all… strange."

He shook his head. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Robert? Be more specific."

"Watch them kiss and not feel jealous?"

She frowned at him. "Easily, I've learnt over the years that Beck loves me. Acting is just forging emotions, sure, Beck loves Cat but as a sister not romantically. The kiss means nothing; it probably feels for them the same as you kissing your sister."

Robbie contemplated Jade's words.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jade teased, taking a swig from a fresher coffee cup.

Robbie laughed. "Jealous? Me? No, of course not."

But he couldn't ignore the burning jealously in his chest.

**I said I'd try and I, somehow amidst my 6****th**** form introduction session, managed to do this.**

**And happy birthday to the Guest! I hope you've had a lovely day!**

**Anyway, I better revise for my English exam tomorrow. Sigh.**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	19. The Land of Make Believe

Chapter Nineteen.

"Miss Valentine!" The girl screeched as she ran into the classroom during break.

Cat looked up. It was the same girl she'd given advice to previously. "Jessica! How are you?"

"Happy, excited, I don't even know."

"And why are you so… happy?" She laughed at the girl's blonde ponytail bouncing up and down.

"The boy I was talking about said yes! I just walked up to him and said it directly to him. I have never felt so ALIVE!" Jessica threw her arms out.

Cat smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy, Jessica. But I expect you to keep up in my lessons!"

"I will! He wants to help me get ready for the musical!"

"Who is this mysterious boy anyway?" Cat folded her arms.

Jessica looked over to the door, waving to a guy stood across the corridor waiting for her. "Taylor Van Cleef."

"Wow. I went to HA with his dad," Cat stated at the boy

"Why are you so surprised? I bet you haven't seen his father in years!"

Cat shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"Is it because he's so dreamy?" Jessica played with her hair like the love struck teen she was.

"Nope, I'm amazed that Sinjin could find someone to breed with him…"

Jessica stifled a laugh. "You sound like Mrs Oliver."

"I guess living with her does that to you," Cat sighed, she was glad she had Jade's sarcastic spirit.

The girl span around the classroom, singing the opening lines of the song Cat had been teaching them that morning.

Jessica lost her footing, crashing into Cat who hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh my… Miss Valentine, I'm so sorry!" The girl stopped suddenly, helping the teacher up.

"It's fine," Cat winced, rubbing her throbbing stomach. "Just go enjoy your break, Jessica."

She looked at her. "Are you sure? Do you want me to fetch Mrs Oliver?"

"No, it's fine, go enjoy making out with Taylor but just avoid Sikowitz."

Jessica nodded slowly, backing out of the room. Cat hobbled down to the staff room, seeing all of the other teachers gathering there. She headed towards the corner that contained the most noise and arguing.

"No, Tori, go home!" André spoke in a low, quiet voice.

Tori was sat on the seat refusing to move.

"Tori? I wasn't expecting to see you back until next week…" Cat stopped once she saw Tori's expression.

"I've been."

"I thought you wanted me to go with you?" Cat frowned, taking a seat next to her.

She shrugged. "I decided I should take responsibility for myself."

"Wait, go where?" André asked looking at both girls.

"It doesn't concern you, André," Tori scolded him. "Now, I have a class to prepare for."

"You can't keep doing this, Tori."

She turned back to look at him, her eyes cold and dead. "Who says I can't?"

She walked away without a second thought.

Cat looked at André who was at a loss. "She's just going through a tough time."

"So tough she can't open up me?"

"She wants to prove something to herself, that's all."

"What's happening to her, Cat?" His eyes revealed his devastation.

Cat looked down. "She should tell you, not me."

André stood up. "Well thanks Cat, you're such a help. I need to know what's wrong with her!"

"It's not my place to tell you, André!" Cat also stood up sharply, sending a shooting pain through her. She collapsed back down onto the chair.

"You know what? Forget it; it doesn't matter to you, does it? It's only my marriage at stake here. She's been having horrible nightmares, screaming in her sleep. She can't even leave Jacob in his crib in case he needs her. But why would that bother you, Cat?"

He stormed out of the staff room. Cat didn't even attempt to follow him. She simply sat and hoped she hadn't broken anything or damaged herself too badly.

Robbie walked in, confused to why Tori was there and to why André didn't reply to him.

"What's happening? I mean, I come here ten minutes late and I've suddenly missed World War III…" He finally looked at Cat. "What's wrong?"

"One of my students knocked me over by accident; I think I've bruised my side a little."

"What? You're not bleeding, right?" Robbie panicked, kneeling down to her level. "Sharp falls can cause miscarriage, can't they?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Robbie, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"But what if you are? This could…"

"Robbie, stop with the 'what if' business, sure I'm worried but until we know, we can't think that."

He nodded, standing back up. "Sorry."

Cat took his hand, staring up at him. "It's okay, it shows you care."

"How about I take you to see a film tonight, you can pick."

"What about Evie?"

Robbie smiled. "I've asked Beck's parents to have her and the twins."

"Double dating? We haven't done that since…"

"High school," He finished her sentence for her. "I know, but it'll be fun."

Cat sighed. "I shouldn't leave Evie again."

"Come on Cat, one night, she loves staying with his parents."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He got down on his knees. "Please? I'm begging you."

"Really?" Cat laughed at the sight.

"Please, Caterina, I feel like I'm begging you for a first date all over again."

"Fine, but if Evie grows up feeling like I was never there in her childhood, it's your fault."

Robbie kissed her cheek. "Eh, she'll hit teenage years and blame you anyway."

…

"It's lunch guys."

The class groaned. "Can't we stay and carry on programming?"

Jade rocked back on her heels, raising an eyebrow. "You like it that much?"

"Yeah, we just thought if we got this done, the feature film wouldn't take so long…"

"Well sorry but some teachers have lunch plans with their husbands. So scram kids."

Jade ushered the kids out with a smile. She loved her class and how she had the banter with them rather than the typical teacher/student relationship. She busied herself around the classroom, waiting for Beck to swing by and take her to Nozu for a quick bite to eat before class.

"How beautiful do you look today?" Beck grinned as he walked up to her.

Jade turned and smiled at him. "You really think you can sweet talk me?"

"I think it's been working for the last decade so yes."

Jade's smile fell from her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"This morning Robbie was jealous about you and Cat kissing for the movie…"

Beck sighed. "And you feel bad?"

"I don't know; guilt isn't a think I feel very often."

"It's a script; it's acting, why does he feel jealous?" Beck questioned, if Jade could manage it, why couldn't Robbie?

She rested her head on Beck's chest. "I feel bad because it's my writing that's done it."

Beck kissed her hair. "Don't, it's his problem if he can't see what it really is. Come on, we don't have long to get take out."

"Are you sure I shouldn't alter it?"

"That would mean redoing the whole story, babe."

"If it saves their relationship…"

Beck cut her off. "Babe, you're making it sound like this relationship is the Titanic and it's already hit the iceberg. Robbie's just being protective like I am of you."

Jade kissed his cheek. "I love you Beck."

"Of course you do," He winked at her. She glared at him. "Maybe that sarcasm only works when it's you doing it…"

Jade nodded, smiling as she used her own signature sarcasm. "If you say so honey."

…

"Remind me why you've dragged me out into the backyard whilst I'm trying to get ready for our double date again?" Cat sighed as Robbie took her to the middle of Beck and Jade's orchard at the far end of the garden. She pulled down the sleeves of the jumper she'd been lounging in whilst she'd curled her hair and done her make-up.

"I wanted to show you something."

"Well how can I be shown something when you're covering my eyes?" She argued.

He smiled at her in the make shift blindfold that Jade a made out of a scarf. "One second and I'll take it off."

"If this has smudged my make-up, I'll scream."

Robbie laughed as he pressed play on his Pear phone. Her favourite song blasted out. He gently undid the knot, allowing her to see the string of fairy lights going from tree to tree.

"Oh Robbie," She said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

He held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

She rested in his arms as they swayed together. "I love you Robbie."

He smiled; trying to convince himself it was all going to be okay.

"I love you too, Cat."

**I forgot to mention the movie is the plot for my original story! Yeah, I don't really know why I felt the need to mention that.**

**I also went to see Breaking Dawn yesterday (The reason I didn't update, sorry!). I strongly advise people to go watch it even if you hate Twilight. Jeez, the ending blew me away. Far better than the books will ever be.**

**Anyway, yeah. I don't know how my updates will work over the next few months now because of exams now. :/ Sorry guys, I have to get an education apparently these days. ;) Yeah, I need to get my 6****th**** form entry grades otherwise I'm actually done for.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	20. Ink on Paper

Chapter Twenty.

"That film didn't even make sense," Jade complained as she walked out of the cinema.

Beck looked at her and sighed. "It was Cat's choice."

"She hardly watched any of it; she was too busy snuggling up with Robbie."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Leave them to it, they're happy. Something Cat hasn't been in a long time."

She looked at him. "If he breaks her heart again…"

"I know. You'll go after him with a spade or something."

"Scissors, I'll break out my collection of scissors from high school."

"Oh, you're getting a little serious," He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "It'll be only what she deserves after all he'll have Cat and the…"

"What?" Beck waited for her to finish the sentence. "And the what?"

"If I tell you, you must swear to act like you don't know, okay?"

He nodded, pondering what it could be.

"She's possibly heading for the same ending as me…" She hinted at him, she would feel guilty if it she told him straight-out.

"I don't understand."

"Evie will suddenly have a new sibling," She said, she decided that it wasn't exactly telling him.

Beck took a few seconds to catch on. "She's not…"

"Yup, she's late so now they're both paranoid."

"We better shut up, they're coming over here," He spied them opening the doors.

Jade smirked at him. "Make me."

He grinned, kissing her as they approached.

"You know when it's dark in the cinema? That's the ideal time for that kind of thing," Robbie commented, his hand stitched tight to Cat's.

Jade pulled away from Beck. "And you two sure did."

…

Tori stared blankly at the wall ahead of her.

She was supposed to be marking the class' singing theory papers she'd asked them to complete whilst she was away. She'd begun to mark one, they'd done quite well… for the first question at least. Tori concentrated on the wall, wasting time just by being there instead of returning home to reality.

"Hey, you didn't come home."

She looked down at her laptop on the desk. It was already nine o'clock.

"I lost track of time," She excused herself, looking up at André. Her face turned to one of horror. "Why have you brought him here?"

He bounced the small baby in his arms. "I thought you'd like to see him."

"He might catch something, André!" She shouted, taking Jacob from her husband. "He's barely a few days old; he should leave a clean, sterilised environment."

André stood at a loss. "I don't know what you want me to do, Tori."

She put Jacob back into his pram, pulling the clear roof over it. "I want you to be responsible for our son."

"I mean about you."

Tori looked up, sitting back down at her desk and trying to continue browsing through the various emails she had. André walked over and shut the lid. He stood and looked at her.

"You won't talk to me. You just shout all of the time. You can't even look me in the eye."

She didn't move.

"I want to help you. I need to know what's wrong, Tori. The doctor's appointment, the talk with Cat, I just want to help you. You're my wife; I promised on the day we got married I'd look after you in sickness and in health, for better for worse."

Tori let a few stray tears roll down her cheeks, she finally looked at him. "I'm scared, André."

He knelt down in front of her. "Why?"

"Everything is suddenly different."

"But we're in it together, Tori. I promise."

Tori didn't speak; she was taking in his words.

"I know actions speak louder than words but come here," He held out a hand to her.

She took it lightly, standing up. He walked her to the centre of the room. He slipped the wedding ring off of her hand, smiling at her. He held it at the end of her finger.

"I, André Harris, take thee, Victoria Vega, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Tori smiled at him, she couldn't help but do so. He was reciting their wedding vows.

"I will love you until the sky is falling down on us and even then I will love you. I will listen to you forever and give you everything I have," André meant every word. "I want you to feel loved and know that you're beautiful even when you wear your reading glasses and dance around the house in your sweat pants. I just want you to know even when I make stupid mistakes that I'm always going to be sorry because I love you, Victoria, I always have done and I always will do."

She looked at him, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, André."

"Come on, let's go home, Jacob needs his bath and we need to cuddle," He said, taking her hand in his and pushing his son with the other hand.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

…

"I enjoyed tonight," Cat said as she lay with Robbie on her bed.

They had been there for a couple of hours, just talking occasionally.

"Good, that's all I wanted you to do."

"I think we should tell Evie, she really likes you, Robbie."

He looked her in the eye. "Are you serious?"

Cat traced the outline of his lips with her fingertip. "But I have to be sure you're not going away, I don't want Evie to think you're sticking around then suddenly you'll vanish."

"I'm not going anywhere, why would I?"

"Life seems greener on the other side again," Cat sighed.

Robbie shook his head. "Never again, Annie and Lucy have fixed it all up for us to stay here."

"Promise me?"

"Promise."

Cat sat up. "Words are just ink on paper until they are put into action."

"I know. I want it to be like this forever."

"You're crazy for wanting me."

Robbie laughed. "Crazy doesn't cover how I feel about you."

"You were dropped on your head during childhood, weren't you?"

"Marry me."

"What?" Cat looked at him dazed.

Robbie looked at her. "You heard me, Cat."

"You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope, but I'll ask again when you feel better."

The phone began ringing. Cat assumed Jade would answer it.

"So what shall our plans be tomorrow?" Robbie asked her.

She shrugged. "Whatever you want, maybe we could take Evie out for dinner?"

"If that's what you want, Cat," He brushed her hair behind her ear.

They leaned in to one another.

"Cat! Cat!" Jade screamed at the top of her voice, she burst into the room. The phone pressed to her chest.

"What is it?" Cat frowned; staring at Jade's panicked expression.

"It's Evie."

Cat beckoned her to hand the phone to her. "Caterina Valentine speaking."

Then her face dropped too.

...

Tori didn't move. She couldn't move. She tried in vain to get to Jacob who was crying. The shock was too much. She didn't think she was injured. She couldn't see anything due to the spider web in front of her. She glanced at André, he wasn't awake, he was breathing. She hoped he was breathing, she prayed he was.

"André… André wake up," She begged over and over.

She couldn't get to her son, she couldn't help her husband.

How was she going to get out of this one?

**Dundunderrrr.**

**I'm heading for drama. Like real drama.**

**Maybe I'm cruel but you know, it's my writing style. :')**

**Keeps your attention and allows your imaginations to grow whilst you think of what it could possibly be. ;)**

**Anyway, yeah, I'm not in a very good mood. My best friend hates me. Even if she doesn't, she minds well. :(**

**Life is a bad stabbing cow. I try to make people happy and it just slaps me in the face with reality.**

**And him. He's perfect just he's miles away and doesn't talk to me.**

**Sorry for the rant.**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	21. I Don't Blame You

Chapter Twenty-One.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS! :)**

**I'm trying to be all culturally diverse, so I googled it. :')**

**Yeah, we Brits aren't well versed in when Thanksgiving occurs everywhere… Sorry. D:**

"No, this isn't happening."

Robbie followed Cat around as she kept mumbling that to herself.

"Cat, calm down."

She turned to face him. "I will not calm down. That is my daughter!"

Jade stood in front of the front door, holding Cat's keys. "Cat, he's right. I understand…"

"No, you do not understand! That is my daughter and I need to go to her!" Cat argued, fighting with her coat. "Give me my keys, Jade."

"I'm not giving you your keys in this state, you'll crash. We're coming with you."

"I do not need a babysitter!" Cat shouted, trying to push Jade out of the way.

Nothing was ever going to come between her and her little girl.

Jade didn't move, she knew this routine too well, especially after Robbie left. Cat would shout the odds whilst Evie was with her parents and then burst into a fit of tears over him. But then Harry died and Cat stopped coming to her with her tears and tantrums. Suddenly, it was Jade left crying on Cat's shoulder for hours. Beck sat the other side of the door, only moving every now and again to attend to his needs. He leant against the door all night and day, even sleeping there, just waiting for Jade to let him in and let him be with her. He refused to leave her, just in case she needed him. Beck knew she had Cat but he wanted to be there even though towards the end he was drunk most of the time. He'd just lost a son; he couldn't lose his wife too.

"You need to take a deep breath, Cat," Jade spoke calmly.

She shook her head. "Come on then, I need to be there for her."

Jade smiled slightly at the small victory, throwing the keys to Beck. "You drive; I'll sit in the back."

…

"Tori, Tori…"

She could hear an echo, a distant one. She wasn't sure where it was coming from. She wanted to find the source of the calls but she didn't want to move just in case she hurt herself, after all the car wreck was surrounding her. The metal would surely be daggered and potentially cut her skin if she tried.

"Mrs Harris, can you hear me? Mrs Harris?"

"Tori, Tori, please wake up!"

André?

But André was next to her unconscious, right?

She forced her eyes open despite their reluctance.

She could make out the blur that should have been a person.

"Hello, Mrs Harris. I'm Doctor Daniels…"

"Ryder?" Tori asked, her mind buzzing with all sorts of unusual thoughts.

The blur smiled. "I'm his wife, I'm glad you remember something. That was quite a shock you had."

"Shock?"

"Don't try and speak, Mrs Harris, you don't really make much sense," Ryder's wife laughed slightly at her attempt.

A hand wrapped itself around her hand. "It's going to be okay, Tori. I promise."

…

Cat slammed the car door, marching up towards the door of Beck's parents' door. As she approached, the door swung open.

"They left about five minutes ago, we tried to stop them."

She stared at the woman she'd known her entire life. "I know you wouldn't let her go without a fight."

Blaise and Seth came running through the door. "Mom, what just happened? Who were they?"

Jade hugged the pair. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"Oh, I guess we should say happy Thanksgiving…" Seth looked at his mother.

"What if Evie misses the big dinner at our house?" Blaise asked, concerned her pudding she'd made at her grandparents' house would go to waste.

Jade shook her head. "She'll be home before that, honey."

Cat tore her eyes away from the road. "Did they say where they were going? What they would say to her?"

"They confused us, Cat. They told us that you had refused to let them see her."

She shook her head. "I knew this would happen, I knew they would try this. Did they say where they taking her at midnight?"

Mrs Oliver didn't make a sound. Mr Oliver stepped in front of her.

"They said something about taking her for ice-cream."

Cat didn't hang around for anything or anyone instead she ran for the car, the keys still swaying in the ignition. Robbie saw what she was doing and dived into the back seat.

The car sped off.

"There goes our ride home…" Beck sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Take my car, go home and go back to bed. We'll see you for lunch," His father said, chucking his keys from the inside of the door to Beck.

Beck nodded. "Thanks dad. We better get you two home."

"We'll bring their things later on, sweetheart," His mother waved at them as they pulled off the drive. She turned to her husband. "Do you think Cat will find Evanna?"

He nodded; she could see the similarities between her son and her husband. "Never stand between a lioness and her cubs."

…

Cat marched into the twenty-four hour ice-cream parlour, scanning the booths.

"This is where your mommy and daddy met."

She could hear her voice. The very voice that had told her four years ago that they wanted nothing to do with Evie even though Cat had tried in vain for them to let her.

"And your cousin goes to Hollywood Arts too," His voice was close.

Cat headed for the booth furthest from the door. Robbie ran after her, he'd tried to reason with her but there was just nothing from her. She wasn't happy they'd uprooted her daughter from her bed at midnight, of all times of the day, and the night before Thanksgiving, were they crazy? Technically, it was Thanksgiving. Cat laughed in her mind, this was certainly one thing she was not thankful for.

She stood at the end of the booth. "Hey, honey."

"Mommy!" Evie cried with joy, slipping out of the booth to hug her. "You found me."

"Of course I did!" Cat sighed in relief.

Evie looked at her. "They said you would."

"Did they?" She smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you ask Robbie to strap you into the car? We're going home."

Evanna nodded, skipping off to him. She hugged him and began to explain about what had happened.

"I thought this would gain your attention," The woman sat up straight, her hair was greying.

"Kidnapping my daughter was a little far, don't you think?" Cat snapped at her.

He laughed. "Your daughter now is it?"

"I've been there for her, she doesn't know any different."

"Wow, I must hand it to you, Cat; you've done a good job."

Cat nodded at him. "Thanks. So why now?"

"We just wanted to meet her, we've sent letter after letter," The greying woman sighed.

"I never received any letters," Cat didn't look at either of them. "I've recently moved."

He took Cat's hand. "We're not here to take her, Cat. We just wanted to meet her."

"What's the other reason?"

"We've just nearly lost our other granddaughter; she was in a car crash. She stepped out into the road and it was too late for the driver to swerve."

Cat didn't try to understand. "I guess that explains the time. But I never knew you had another child?"

"Yes, we had two, now we just have our other daughter since the crash then this is our only grandchild except Evanna," He replied to Cat.

"She's in surgery now, we didn't want to hang around," She said with a small glint of a tear in her eye.

"The offer is always open, you know that," Cat reassured them.

The aging man shook his head. "We don't want to confuse her, she doesn't deserve that yet. Maybe when she's older and you tell her."

Cat shuddered. She'd never consider the prospect of explaining to Evanna what was in the past.

"Goodnight and I hope she pulls through."

…

"Can you admit the patient in the room next door?" Dr Daniels asked the nurse. "It seems she was the pedestrian, Jessica something, I can't remember her last name."

"I hit someone in the car?" Tori panicked. "I couldn't have done."

Dr Daniels shook her head. "No, you were in the car behind, you crashed into the back when it swerved. You knocked yourself out on the wheel."

"But André, you were with me! And Jacob! He's okay, isn't he?"

He squeezed her hand. "We were at home waiting for you; you wanted to get some last minute things for Thanksgiving. You must have dreamt it up, babe."

"Thank God," Tori sighed. "It was all just a dream. Is the girl okay?"

"She's stable, which is a good thing but I can't tell you anything else," Dr Daniels answered, signing her notes. "I'm going to discharge you as long as you keep an eye on her over the holiday, Mr Harris."

He nodded in agreement.

"I have a question, Doctor Daniels," Tori frowned at her.

She put her clipboard down. "Fire away."

"Why on earth did you marry Ryder Daniels?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "He's quite a charmer. He's changed since high school. He mentioned you, he's quite proud he dated someone famous but he always claims he's even prouder to have married a doctor."

"So he should be!" Tori agreed. "So what is he doing with himself?"

"He's a lawyer now."

André picked up Jacob in his car seat. "What? Ryder Daniels is a lawyer? Wow, you do learn something new every day."

A girl sprinted into the room. "Doctor! Jessica!"

Tori recognised the girl. It was a girl, if her memory served her correctly, called Destini from Cat's class who sat next to the tall girl that had recently started dating Sinjin's adopted son. That was Jessica, Tori was sure of it. Cat often spoke about how wonderful they both were, helping her around the classroom and offering to take the two female leads.

It was one of their students.

…

"So what are you thankful for, Blaise?" Mrs Oliver asked at the top of the table.

"I'm thankful for having Evie and Aunt Cat here and living next door soon!"

"Seth?"

The boy tore his eyes away from the feast in front of them. "Being able to play the piano and having Blaise to sing with me. Oh and Evie's dance moves."

Their grandmother laughed. "Well, that's certainly showing the performer you, sweetheart. Evanna?"

"Having my beautiful mommy to look after me and having a family. Oh and Robbie, for having Robbie in my life."

Cat grinned at her, trying to hide her satisfied smile. "I'm thankful for you too, Evie. I'm very thankful for having family in the shape of you fine people. I wouldn't trade any of you for the world."

"Robbie?"

He looked around the table. "I'm thankful for you guys letting me come here. I'm thankful for Cat giving me a second chance and for my friends. Also, a little girl who seems to be rather fond of ice-cream."

Evie giggled knowing it was her.

"Jadelyn?" Mrs Oliver teased knowing she was never called that.

"I thought it was just the kids…" She saw the look. "I'm thankful for having such a good life and the chance of having a little brother or sister for the terrible two over there. Also for Beck who is the better half in the marriage and having Cat there for me, always, and a brilliant niece. Oh and having great in laws that will hopefully cut to the chase so we can eat."

Beck smirked. "I think you're the better half of this relationship, babe. I'm thankful for having a beautiful wife to wake up to every morning and my amazingly talented children. My wonderful best friend and equally gorgeous niece to brighten the day as well as my wonderful parents."

"I'm thankful for having a wife and a son who never fail to help me. Then who can forget my grandchildren," Beck's father finished off.

Blaise poked her grandmother. "What about you, gran?"

"Oh, I'm thankful for that day at the airport where I first met your grandpa, without that meeting, none of this would be happening today," She smiled at her husband.

Jade let herself feel warm over that story, she loved how Mrs Oliver told it with a smile. "Right, now we can eat!"

Everyone began eating the food.

Cat smiled at Robbie, he blushed slightly as she kissed his cheek lightly.

She let her lips linger near his ear.

"Your answer is yes."

**It's a long chapter because I had the night off Tuesday and I'll be doing coursework tomorrow night so you're next update should be Saturday…**

**I say should because these days, I never know.**

**I want to say thank you to my faithful reviewers, readers and to the new ones too!**

**Also, can I just say if anything about Thanksgiving is wrong, I'm sorry. I'm British and living in the UK so I haven't a clue about it. :')**

**Happy Thanksgiving though if you celebrate it!**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	22. Spaces Inbetween

Chapter Twenty-Two.

"Today has been nice," Jade sighed as she placed her head across Beck's lap

"Just hold that thought when you see the state the kitchen is in, okay?" Cat laughed as she held up her bright stained orange painted palms. "Don't even mention my hands; the stupid paint won't come off."

"You look like you're turning into an Oompa Loompa," Beck pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way, do you like your kitchen table?"

He nodded suspiciously.

"Well, the little darlings are having too much fun getting it on the table."

Beck frowned. "That table is antique!"

"I have put newspaper done, chill out," She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you actor types are so… temperamental."

Jade made a sound in agreement. "They really are divas."

"So I'm just going to leave them to glitter their turkeys, can I trust you pair to look after the children?"

"Depends on whether I have to move or not in order to do so," Jade decided, rubbing her blossoming stomach. She'd only just realised she was beginning to show. "I feel like I've eaten the world."

"That's Thanksgiving for you, babe," Beck kissed her forehead. "But sure, go ahead, do whatever you have to do."

Cat pulled some keys from her jeans pocket. "I have the keys for my new house!"

Jade looked up. "What? So soon?"

"The family moved out last week, I've been having work done to it since then, I thought you'd want me out of your hair by now…" Cat trailed off as she caught sight of Jade.

She started crying. "Sorry, my hormones are everywhere."

Cat knelt down at her side. "Hey, don't make me feel bad for trying to leave home, Jade."

"I'll just miss you."

"I will only be less than thirty seconds away," Cat took Jade's hand.

She wiped away her tears with her free hand. "I didn't realise how much I'd missed you when we didn't see each other for years."

"Look at you both, emotional wrecks," Beck sighed at the pair. "I miss this, just us relaxing together."

"Mom!" Seth's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"No rest for the wicked," Jade slowly stood up. "Promise me something?"

Cat also rose from her crouch. "Anything at all."

"We won't ever do that again because you're like my sister."

"Or to me either, Kitten," Beck joined in, wrapping his arms around the girls' shoulders.

Cat smiled at both of them. "I love you two, really."

"I…"

"MOM!" The call came again.

Jade rolled her head back. "I'm coming, Seth!"

"How much are you betting it'll be about the table and paint?" Cat teased Beck.

He broke into a fast paced walk, chuntering under his breath. "It better not be."

"I better go make sure he doesn't scream and pass out at the sight of paint," Jade laughed. "And Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave again."

…

Tori laid across the sofa as André buzzed around the house. His father and his step-mother were due at any moment. Tori's parents were cooing over baby Jacob in his Moses basket.

"He has your eyes."

"What?" Tori looked up from thinking. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I said he has your eyes," Her mother repeated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tori nodded. "Just a little shaken up after the crash, I can't stop thinking about the poor student in Cat's class."

"That is girl that was hit, right?" Mr Vega asked, sitting next to his daughter.

"I don't think Cat knows yet, she was quite close to her."

Tori's mother picked Jacob up, bouncing him softly. "You're worrying again."

"Sorry."

"Look, today is about being thankful, be thankful you're left unscathed from the accident and that the girl is alive still," Mrs Vega reinforced reasons for Tori to relax.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I just want this to be a nice Thanksgiving."

"It will be," Her father reassured her.

André placed the appetisers on the table. There was a knock at the door.

"Finally, my dad was never good with arriving on time," He opened the door. "You're late, dad!"

"Blame Wendy, she took forever to get ready," He laughed, he looked like an aged version of André.

The woman shrugged over her coat. "Don't blame this all on me, sweetheart."

"Holly! David! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Mr Harris shook their hands firmly. "You remember Wendy, don't you?"

"Of course we do! How could I forget the woman who tried to drink me under the table?" Mrs Vega grinned at Wendy. "We better not do that tonight though; we have our grandson to think about."

Wendy gasped. "Little man, you were asleep last time I saw you."

Mrs Vega passed him over.

"He has André's face shape, don't you think?" Mr Harris mused, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Well, shall we take a seat?" André said, clapping his hands together.

The gathering nodded vaguely, taking up their positions on sofas.

Wendy placed Jacob back in his basket, she frowned at him. "Have you weighed him again?"

"No, the health visitor is coming tomorrow," Tori forced a smile. "Why?"

She'd never really liked Wendy. She found her too blunt.

"He feels a little light, that's all," Wendy shrugged. "How often do you feed him?"

"What are you trying to say?" Mrs Vega looked at her.

Wendy shook her head. "Nothing at all, Holly."

"You were implying something otherwise you wouldn't have asked."

"I'm just caring for my grandson."

Mrs Vega laughed. "By accusing my daughter of not feeding him, right, okay."

"I never said that!" She argued back. "I was simply…"

"You were simply saying that Tori doesn't feed him enough!"

Tori stood up suddenly. "Shut up! The pair of you!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I wanted to have a nice family dinner but it appears you can't even let me have that. Everything has to be a competition between you two. Why? I mean, Jacob is premature. He's not going to weigh the correct amount. I'm a good mother and I know what my baby needs. We are good parents, we don't need the hassle or the 'how to be a parent' talk from any of you. It's taken me a little while but now I understand, I am a good mother and André is a good father. We don't need to prove that to anyone other than our son."

Tori walked over to Jacob, picking him up gently.

"I'm going to change him and when I get back, I expect to find you've kissed and made up and laughing or talking about knitting patterns, okay?"

…

Robbie ran around the house, lighting candles in a pathway around the house. He'd snuck away from the Thanksgiving party in order to decorate Cat's new house. He was pretty sure she hadn't noticed him taking the set of keys she'd planned on giving to Jade and Beck.

He heard the front door unlock from the living room.

Cat frowned at the candles. What on earth were they doing here?

"Hello?" She called out, kicking the door shut behind her.

When no one replied, she decided to follow the trail. She watched each flame flicker and dance as she walked by.

Robbie leant against the back of the sofa, waiting for Cat to arrive.

"I should have known it would be you," She sighed when she saw him.

"Who else?" He grinned, kissing her cheek lightly.

She looked at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"You know how you said you liked what I did with Jade's yard?"

Cat nodded. "I don't think I'm following you though…"

Robbie took her hand, guiding her to the French doors which led onto the vast garden.

She gasped.

He'd had a two storey play house put there for Evie and the entire garden was decorated with fairy lights.

"Oh, Robbie, it's beautiful."

"And there's something else…"

**I've decided. I'm going to write a chapter on Monday night and post it Tuesday as it is my birthday! :3**

**Yeah, I just want to give you guys the gift of a chapter for my 16****th**** birthday so that will be your Tuesday update! Yay!**

**Anyway, thank you for still reading this my loves.**

**I think I'm actually in love with my own work for once. Which is weird and unknown territory for me as usually I hate my own work with a fiery passion so looks like we have a miracle today, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	23. Over Time

Chapter Twenty-Three.

"Tori? Are you okay?"

She looked around to see André leaning on the door frame. "I just can't handle them arguing over Jacob. It's like they're having a dig at me in the process."

"They're taking to the role of grandmother a little too seriously, that's all, Tori."

Jacob let out a little noise.

"He's tired. I might leave him in here to sleep and maybe your step-mother and my mother will stop scrapping over our son," She sighed, pulling the side of the crib up.

"Well, we literally have to deal with them for another hour then they'll be going to see my sister for her Thanksgiving sing-a-long and your parents will be off to your aunt's."

Tori groaned. "I'd forgotten about that and I was quite happy about it. Last year was just…"

"I know, it was pretty bad, so call me the greatest husband ever because I've got us out of it," He grinned at her.

She kissed him. "You are the greatest husband ever but how the heck did you do it? Every year I try to decline her offer but we always end up flying over."

"I said we couldn't go because Jacob doesn't like loud sounds," André smirked proudly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "We have a night to ourselves."

"But until then…"

Tori's mother poked her head around the door. "So you didn't pack up and leave like Wendy was convinced with that theory…"

Mrs Vega looked up to see her daughter's desperate expression and stopped.

"Have you made up?" Tori asked simply.

"Well she's in a heap on the kitchen floor dead so it's fine," Mrs Vega winked at her daughter. "I can dream, can't I?"

…

Evie concentrated on her turkey family, adding crowns onto the three heads with glue and glitter.

"So what are you making little lady?" Beck knelt down by her side.

She prodded the pictures with a paint covered finger as she spoke. "That's me, that's mommy and that's Robbie."

"I admire your artistic skills."

"Thank you, Uncle Beck."

"So when is my favourite niece five?" He studied the drawing.

Evie absentmindedly answered as she drew love hearts. "On Christmas Eve, mommy always says I am a Christmas angel."

"She never mentioned it, sweetie," Jade brushed past Beck as she handed Blaise a new pot of glitter since Evanna refused to give up hers.

"We have a party, just me and mommy."

Jade frowned at the little girl. "Oh, well this year, everything will be different. We'll have a huge party and we'll invite all of your friends from Kindergarten, there will be a huge cake and lots of presents, okay?"

She grinned, happily throwing the glitter aimlessly across the picture.

"Can we go?" Seth piped up as he took another pie of pumpkin pie unbeknownst to his parents.

"Of course you can," Jade said without turning her back. "Put the pie down, Seth. It'll still be there tomorrow."

Seth sighed dramatically, placing the piece down.

Jade laughed. "You're definitely your father's son."

"Thanks," Beck glared at her.

She kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome babe."

"So what do you want for your birthday, Miss Valentine?" Beck poked Evie's cheek.

"I don't know."

Jade sat on the chair at the side of her. "You must want something that your mommy refuses to get you, a car, a house, a plane?"

Evanna giggled at her Aunt's suggestions. "No, Aunt Jade!"

"Well tell us what you want!" Beck tickled her sides.

"I think you should get her a pony," Blaise replied.

"Yeah! A pony called Pumpkin!" Seth chimed in, attempting to eye up the rest of the pie once again.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I don't think Aunt Cat would like us buying a pony."

"Why not?" Blaise frowned. "We could build stables in the orchard."

"And we could feed her carrots!" Seth agreed with his sister.

Jade looked at them both. "Go wash your hands and start getting ready for our pyjama film."

They sighed at her, sliding from their chairs.

"Don't you sigh at your mother like that," Beck told them, pointing to the direction of the stairs.

"Sorry mom, sorry killjoy," They said in their monotone voice as they walked away.

Beck rolled his eyes. "They call me killjoy?"

"Better than them calling me that," Jade shrugged, a cheeky smile appearing.

"So what do you want for your big birthday gift from us?" Beck ignored his wife's remark.

Evie looked at them both. "Do you really want to know what I want?"

Beck nodded.

"But you can't tell mommy."

"We promise we won't," Jade said, her fingers crossed under the table.

Evanna let out a heavy sigh. "I want a daddy."

Beck and Jade's smiles fell from their faces. They just stared at each other wondering what to say to their niece.

…

"Follow me," Robbie smiled, taking her hand.

"Where are we going now?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

They began walking towards the giant Wendy house. He opened the door, letting her go in first.

She looked around it in awe. There were pictures of Evanna when she was just a baby, her first steps, at the beach. There were all the pictures that ever mattered, ones from when she was a child herself, to when she was at Hollywood Arts, her first show on Broadway.

"How did you even get all of these?"

"I had a little help from your parents," He shrugged, looking at the floor.

Cat smiled as she turned, she looked at the blank wall with a huge question mark on it.

"What's that for?"

"Well, that's the next chapter of your life, Caterina. Anything could happen but I hope you let me be a part of the unknown."

…

"Why can't I have a daddy?" Evie looked at her Aunt and Uncle innocently.

Beck couldn't answer. Jade saw this in him, he was never good at answers like that.

Jade took the small girl's hand. "Sweetheart, some kids have two parents but then others have either a mom or a dad. Sometimes it's like that. But they still have a great family because like you, you have a great Aunt Jade, an average Uncle Beck and a pair of hyper cousins then there's Robbie. Now, you don't need a daddy to ruin our style, do you?"

"I wouldn't need anyone else; I want Robbie to be my daddy."

"You can't expect that to happen," Jade squeezed her hand. "After your daddy died, your mommy was really upset, I don't know if she's ready for another happily ever after just yet."

Evie shrugged. "I like Robbie; he's nice to me and buys me ice-cream."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "There's more to being a dad than that, honey."

"He would make a good daddy."

**…**

"What do you mean?" Cat looked at him.

"I love you a lot, Cat. I want you to be there every morning when I wake up. I didn't know how much I'd missed it until you stayed over, just seeing your face first thing in the morning made me realise how badly I missed you. I was an idiot to leave for England; the TV show could have come here if they'd really wanted me like they have done now. But do you want to know the truth, Cat? If they'd have refused to move here, I would have quit because I realise now that I love you and nothing could ever possibly stand in the way of that. Never could I leave you again, I just hope you can forgive me one day. I want to be a part of Evie's life, help her learn to do math I could never do, teach her to ride a bike, show her the books series we read as children. Everything a father would do, I would never step over the mark. I just want to be the father figure in her life until she's old enough to know what's happened. I want to be there for you until the stars burn out and the sky can turn green for all I care as long as I have you by my side."

She looked at him dumbfounded. He reached into his pocket, dropping down to one knee.

"I wanted to do this properly and in the most romantic way I could think of. You deserve the world and all the stars. I want you to be my wife, Caterina Valentine. Will you do me that honour?"

Cat jumped up and down, squealing merrily. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will, idiot!"

He stood up just in time for her to leap into his arms.

"I love you too, Robert, forever."

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D**

**It just seemed right they got engaged on my birthday. ;)**

**So what dramas could I possibly have in store now?**

**Well, one couple will be splitting up, I think.**

**But which, I'm tempted to withdraw my previous Cabbie statement and open it up for all couples. It's like Russian roulette but with people. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm off to eat cake and celebrate being sweet 16!**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	24. Trials And Tribulations

Chapter Twenty-Four.

"Good morning beautiful," Beck smiled, kissing his wife's head.

She didn't speak or even look at him. Instead, she kept stirring the pancake mix over and over.

"Hey, Blaise? Will you go wake your brother up for me? Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Sure thing, Mom," She replied hopping off the stool facing her mother. "Morning Dad!"

Beck smiled. "Morning sweetheart, had a good night's sleep?"

"It's weird; I'm used to Evie being here first thing."

"Oh and whilst you're upstairs, pack your school bag ready for tomorrow and get some clothes out as well. Tell Seth to do the same," Jade didn't change her eye line from her daughter. Not even glancing over to Beck.

Blaise nodded and skipped off upstairs shouting her brother's name at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Beck raised his eyebrow at Jade from the kitchen table.

Jade shrugged. "Nothing."

"I know you're not a morning person but you're never this bad."

"So now you're analysing my moods?" She spat at him.

Beck's shoulders dropped back. "What?"

"I've seen the emails you've been sending to my parents," Jade said with an icy chill.

He didn't seem surprised but he couldn't focus on Jade.

"Why, Beck? What are you trying to achieve here?" She slammed the bowl down.

The mixture didn't spill as it flew up into the air.

"I…"

"What Beck? You thought that you'd be able to perform some sort of Christmas miracle?" She didn't shout. That's what hurt Beck the most. She spoke in a civil, venomous tone which pierced his skin like a thousand small bullets fired from her mouth.

"I just thought…"

"No Beck, you didn't 'think', did you? You've invited the two people who I haven't spoken to in years and failed to be my parents since I was a teenager? Yeah, brilliant move, Beck. I couldn't wish for anything better for Christmas. I haven't been in the same room as them for over six years and haven't held a civil conversation with them since our wedding day so why on earth would I want them in my house on Christmas day?" She took a deep breath. "Blaise and Seth barely even know them yet they have to spend the holidays with them here?"

Beck finally saw her eyes. They were laced with sorry tears of what he'd done. "I'm sorry."

"But you had to go one step further, didn't you?"

"What?" He frowned; he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Jade marched over to him, grabbing something from the kitchen drawer. She shoved the pictures in his face. "Who the hell sent me these?"

He studied them, each one for a few seconds.

"Babe, I can explain…"

"How will you get out of this one?" Jade said on the verge of tears.

…

Cat jabbed at her waffles; she wasn't really up for eating. Today was the day they'd find out whether she was pregnant or not. Evie had insisted on cooking her breakfast in bed with Robbie after he'd stayed the night. Evie had fallen in love with her new room, decorated in pink and had giant paintings of fairy tales on the walls.

"Mommy, do you like the waffles?"

The brown eyes melted Cat slightly. "I sure do, sweetie, the nicest waffles I've ever had."

"Robbie made them!"

"Wow, he's a good chef, isn't he, sweetheart?"

Robbie sat on the end of the bed. "I wouldn't call the Olive Garden just yet."

"Mommy, what's the Olive Garden?" Evanna asked, frowning dramatically.

"The posh food place you didn't like when we lived on Broadway," Cat had a small smile built on the memories she had shared with her daughter.

Evie nodded. "Can I go play outside?"

"Only if you put your coat on," She gave a knowing smile.

"Maybe I'll go play in my room instead," The little girl shrugged.

Robbie laughed. "You've picked up some of Aunt Jade's traits, missy."

Evie grinned; she decided that this was a triumph as she skipped out of the room but she stopped short before the door.

Evanna looked between the couple. "Can Robbie stay forever?"

"I'll be here every single day," Robbie smiled back at her.

"So you can make waffles every morning?"

He laughed again, not seeing Cat's slowly fading smile. "If that's what my little girl wants, that's what she will have."

Evie's face lit up like the Eiffel tower at Christmas. She ran out and the footsteps faded into her room down the hall.

"Why did you have to say that to her?" Cat turned to him.

"What?" He didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

She placed the plate on the cabinet at the side of the bed. "Saying you'll be living here."

"It's true though, isn't it?" He said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Where were you when I said I wanted to take things slowly when it came to matters involving my daughter?"

"I don't know why I said it."

Cat looked at him. "You don't know why you say most things, do you? She's nearly five and so vulnerable. She cannot be fed empty promises like I can be. She believes them and then she's heartbroken when it doesn't happen."

Robbie tried not to shout. "I don't give out empty promises, Cat."

"What about the famous line you fed me for years? 'I'll never leave you Cat', that turned out to be a lie."

"You told me to follow my dreams."

"I was trying to be supportive of your dreams, Robbie. I thought maybe you'd ask what I wanted when I arranged to see you that day and perhaps change your mind but you didn't. You walked away and never looked back," Cat recalled the painfully memories.

He glanced at her. "I would never do that to Evie or you or the new baby."

"Why not? You've done it before, what's stopping you doing it again?"

"I love you all."

She laughed without any trace of humour. She stood up. "That didn't stop you last time, Robbie. What will stop you again?"

…

"Tori, honey! Do you need this?" Wendy shrieked through the house, holding up a glossy folder full of lyric sheets which fell out. The white paper littered the floor like they were autumn leaves.

Wendy bent down and began to pick them up.

A loud cry burst out.

"Well done," André sighed as Jacob screamed the house down.

"What did I do?" She recoiled in horror as she began reshuffling some things in the living room.

André looked at her. "Wendy, what are you even doing here?"

"I thought you guys could do with a hand around the house."

"And you're doing a wonderful job of it," He replied sarcastically.

She reshuffled the papers, leafing through them. She paused at one. "I didn't know Tori was on meds, oh I wouldn't have said anything if I'd have known, why didn't you tell me?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about? She isn't."

"No, it's here in black and white, 'Mrs Victoria Harris, antidepressants, take daily'. It's from the family doctor," Wendy pointed to the sheet with the details on.

André's stomach dropped a mile. Tori was depressed?

His wife was depressed and he didn't know about it?

"I better go, leave you two to talk," Wendy said, placing the prescription in his hand, patting it then walking out of the door with her handbag.

He could hear Tori walking back towards the lounge.

"Is she gone?" She asked despite knowing the answer. She sang quietly not to wake Jacob again. "Ding-dong the witch is gone!"

She beheld her husband. "Something's not right; you always laugh when I sing that…"

"When were you going to tell me?" He spoke in a hostile voice.

"Tell you what?" Tori swayed slightly. Her head suddenly spinning.

He held up the paper that stated it. "You're on antidepressants for Postnatal Depression and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a bad mother," She confessed.

"You just didn't tell me because of that?" He shouted at her, unconcerned with his son's sleepy state.

Tori shook her head. "Don't shout at me, André."

"You've been preaching to me for years about trust and honesty from my side of this marriage but now you've gone and ruined your own lesson."

She looked down to the floor.

"That's why you've been talking to Cat, on the phone at stupid hours; awake all night, why couldn't you tell me so we could figure it out together?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I could have been protecting you? Doing what was best for you and Jacob? Because that's all I've done, I haven't been out with other men doing unsavoury things, I've been to get help because that's what is best for my family," Tori snapped suddenly at him.

He stared at her. "I knew there would be a dig at me somewhere in there, you really cannot forgive me, can you?"

"Trust is something hard to have when you're married to a man who cannot go a month without seeing another woman. I wonder just how many other children you have littered around the world who will always know their dad as the man who had a thing with their mother behind his wife's back. I feel sorry for them, André."

André couldn't believe what she'd just said. "Wow, Tori, you must make Trina proud when you fight dirty."

It was a kick in the stomach at the mention of Trina's name. "It's not like you don't do it. But what do we have in this relationship if all you do is cheat and lie to me, André?"

"Nothing worth salvaging by the sound of it," He replied bitterly, grabbing his coat and keys.

Tori watched him head for the door. "I hope she treats you better than I do, maybe she'll present you with an autobiography, health record and if you're lucky, her knickers in your back pocket as a little trophy."

**So the decision of who I'm going to split up is still hanging in the balance. Thanks to JessyRae who has helped me no end! Go check her out, she's wonderful.**

**I should probably make my mind up but I have ages to do that.**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, I want to thank you all for the lovely messages for my 16****th****! :)**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	25. So Who's Keeping Score?

Chapter Twenty-Five.

Tori argued with herself over what she was doing. She couldn't just walk out but she couldn't stay here. A place where the house was simply a house and the marriage was heading the same way as the Titanic.

She rested her head on the edge of Jacob's crib. "What are we going to do, little man?"

He wriggled slightly in response to her.

"A few weeks into your life and I'm already ruining it for you."

"We're ruining it," André corrected her. "I believe there are two of us."

Tori turned to look at him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been all over town, walking and thinking, I don't think I can let…" He glanced down at the suitcases, his heart sinking a little. "I take it that you've made your decision? Do you want me to help you with the bags?"

"They're empty."

"Oh," He frowned at her. "Does that mean…?"

Tori stood up straight. "We shouldn't give up that easily, we have Jacob to think about and I love you too much to walk away."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I can't ignore my feelings André. I thought I was helping you by not telling you about the doctor and the diagnosis, I didn't want you to wrap me up in cotton wool. The tablets make me feel better, like I used to."

"I'm not mad, Tori. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised, that's all," He tried to find the right words.

They stood awkwardly looking at one another. André was the first to move, he wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed the top of her head then rested his lips just hovering over her ear.

"We can work through this, I promise."

"You always say that," She mumbled into his chest.

He gave a musical laugh, the one that sent butterflies flying around her stomach. "And I'm being proved right so far."

…

"Why don't you believe me, Cat?"

"Why should I?" She looked at him. She wasn't being cruel or even harsh; she was simply trying to be honest. "I can't have Evie being dragged into something like this so soon, Robbie."

He sighed. "You know…"

"I don't and that breaks my heart."

Robbie looked at her. "Where are you going with this?"

"I can't do this if you ignore what I say, Robbie."

"You're ending the relationship?"

Cat tried not to let the lump in her throat form into anything more. "I'm not doing that, I just don't want Evie to have the false hope I had."

"You're acting like I've killed a nation of people, Cat."

"You left me here to chase a job, I'm sorry for trying to protect my daughter."

He stood up in front of her. "But she's not your daughter, Cat."

Cat let her jaw drop open. Why would he say that?

"I didn't mean it like that," He tried to take it back but the words were already doing their damage. "I'm sorry Cat."

She shook her head at him in shock. She then saw the little girl in the doorway.

"What does Robbie mean, mommy?" Evanna's eyes were wide open, she clutched to the purple giraffe Cat had given her in one hand. In the other was the teddy that never left her side.

Cat ran to the little girl, crouching down in front of her. "Robbie was being silly, he's not very well so he doesn't know what he's saying, sweetheart. He's just about to go home now so we don't get sick too. Aren't you, Robbie?"

He saw the sad look in her eye. "Yeah, I better get to bed."

"But mommy, who will look after him while he's sick?" Evie asked innocently.

Cat stood up, pushing her daughter gently behind her body. She lowered her voice so only Robbie would hear her. "Not his job in England, that's for sure."

"Cat…"

"Go."

"Please…"

"I said leave. I don't want Evie catching it, okay?"

Evie held out the giraffe. "Mr Purple will keep you company, Robbie."

He took it lightly from the outstretched hand. "Are you sure, Evie? I gave this to your mommy when we were in high school."

"He'll look after you while you're sick, Robbie," The little girl nodded.

Cat looked away, the tears forming in her eyes.

She kept remembering the reason this wouldn't work.

He would leave and hurt Evie.

He would leave and hurt her.

He would leave.

But she loved him.

…

"Who is she?" Jade folded her arms as if they would hold her together.

"Jade…"

She shook her head. "Tell me, Beck."

"It's your brother's girlfriend."

"What? That's not her…"

He nodded. "It is. She's grown her hair since we last saw her."

Jade's eye widened in horror. "Josh's girlfriend? You've been cheating with his girlfriend?"

Beck tried to speak.

"She must be just twenty, Beck! That is..." She tried to shake the thought. "How long has it been going on for?"

"Jade, you've got this all wrong."

She laughed, her head tilted back. "Oh how could I possibly have this wrong, Beck? You're holding her in some seedy café, if that doesn't scream 'affair' I don't know what does..."

"She asked me to meet her," He raised his voice over hers like he'd done in high school to make her listen. "She tried to contact you but she didn't have the right number for you. She managed to get in contact with my agent and he forwarded it onto me."

"Why did she arrange to meet you?"

"She's worried about Josh, he hasn't been himself lately, your parents don't like her and she thought she could try and get you to listen to her," He explained.

Jade lowered herself back onto the chair. "What's wrong with Josh?"

"He's been avoiding her a lot, being secretive. She was upset, I hugged her and some idiot gave you some pictures."

"I know why, he called me the other night to ask whether I regret getting married so young, he's considering asking her to marry him. Josh was scared she wouldn't want to and that he was rushing things," Jade sighed, she laced her fingers into her hair. "I'm sorry, Beck."

He took her hand. "I understand. It doesn't look all too innocent. I should have told you about meeting her sooner; it only happened a few days ago, it slipped my mind."

"No, I should trust you; I hate the way I slip back into my jealous ways from time to time," She couldn't look at his face. "I love you Beck, I'm sorry."

Beck stroked her cheek, a small smile appearing on his face. "That's what makes you Jade. I married for you for all the good things as well as the bad things which make you wonderful. You're not perfect but that's why I love you. I doubt I've ever been in love with anyone else in the way I love you now. After nearly fifteen years of being with you, we've had the little bumps in the road to the point we broke up for a few months yet we made it through that. So why would one small thing ever need apologising for, Jadelyn? Apart from the time you took me to the zoo to see the moose, took out a bottle of maple syrup, an ice hockey puck and claimed I was at home in Canada for my birthday. That needed an apology."

Jade started laughing at the memory. "I will never apologise for that because it was hilarious."

"I'm never telling you I want to go back to Canada again."

"Good, you're capable of booking your own tickets," She grinned, feeling slightly better.

He kissed her cheek. "That's the wife I know and love."

…

"Come on, Blaise."

"No, we should wait for Mom and Dad," She replied, sitting on the sofa, folding her arms like their mother would.

Seth groaned dramatically like their father would. "It'll be nice for them to see the tree with the angel Harry on."

"We're not supposed to have put it up until late December."

"And? Living by the rules is so boring!" Seth exclaimed as he finished wrapping the lights around the tree. "Are you putting the angel on top or am I?"

Blaise held the photo frame of Harry in her hands. "Dad puts it on the tree with Mom every year; we have to at least leave them that tradition, Seth."

"Fine," He turned around to face his sister, walking towards her. "I really don't see what the huge fuss is about."

There was a small whoosh from behind him. Blaise jumped up, they turned to see the tree was up in flames.

"Run!" She said, pushing Seth out of the front door.

She was still hugging the picture of Harry even then.

**Christmas drama abounds!**

**So the bad news, next week I won't be writing Monday (Maybe I'll have chance, it's unlikely though), Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday as I have exam performances to do then Thursday my brother is having his wedding reception. Long story.**

**But yeah, sorry about that but sadly nothing I can control.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have begun the countdown for Christmas!**

**Someone asked me what I'd done for my birthday, whilst I remember, I went to Frankie and Benny's which cost me £70 for four of my family. -.- I also had a small cake party at cadets in the back room with the few people I like. :')**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	26. Ashes And Embers

Chapter Twenty-Six.

"I wonder if the twins have finished upstairs yet, they surely can't take that long to get things ready for school," Jade complained as she drew inkless pictures on Beck's arms. "I wanted to show them Cat's new house today but we can't take them in her attic."

"Why can't they see the attic? Cat was telling me about how she'd ordered bunks, toys and everything so the twins could stop over if we ever needed them to. I'm sure they'd love it up there."

Jade nodded. "They would but all of their Christmas presents are hidden in the wardrobe because Evie's not allowed up there alone in case she sees them and tells the twins."

"Maybe I should go see where they are…"

"Or you could make me some coffee?"

Beck gave her a knowing look. "You're not supposed to drink coffee while you're pregnant."

"Actually, I'm allowed two cups a day," She replied smugly. "No sugar, I'm already sweet enough."

"Ha, who told you that because it certainly wasn't me, babe," Beck raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the coffee machine.

Jade glared at him; she picked up the morning's paper. "You're not very funny, Beck. I think I'll have to put the filming for next week back, there's snow on the forecast."

"Good idea," Beck agreed, pushing a few buttons. "The damn thing is broke."

"That's it, Oliver. We're taking the twins coffee machine shopping after we've been to Cat's."

He smiled at her. "If that's what you…"

"Shh," Jade held up a hand. "Did you hear that?"

She walked over to the door, she could smell smoke.

"I've told those two about playing with matches!" She sighed, pushing the door open.

The orange flames appeared in her vision.

"Oh my God, Beck!"

…

Cat glanced over to the drawer which had the test in; it would surely have her result by now. "Wait, Robbie, maybe we should find out."

"You just told him to leave, mommy, make your mind up!" The small girl scorned.

"Sorry, Evie, Robbie and I really want to know if we've… won or not."

She looked at her mom. "What will you win?"

"We're not too sure honey, could be one of two things," Robbie patted her tiny shoulder.

Cat slowly headed towards it. Her hand reached into the drawer.

"Aunt Cat! Help!" The voices were disorientated and coming from downstairs.

She looked at Robbie.

Seth and Blaise.

Cat sprinted down the steps. "What's happened?"

Robbie had Evie in his arms next to Cat before she even knew what was happening.

"The tree…" Blaise panted. "Fire…"

"Mom… Dad… kitchen," Seth added, struggling for breath.

"Get Seth the inhaler from the top drawer in the kitchen, its green," Cat commanded, silently thanking Jade for leaving one just in case. "Have you called 911?"

Seth shook his head.

"Blaise, call them now. Tell them where we are and what happened."

She picked up the phone, her skin a pale white with fear.

Cat headed for the door. "Robbie, keep the kids inside, okay?"

He ran back into the room, Evie hot on his trail, she handed Seth his inhaler. "What are you doing?"

"I have to save them," She replied matter-of-factly. "They're my family."

"Cat, please don't go, let the fire officers get here and do their jobs," He begged, taking her hand.

She swiftly kissed her cheek. "Stay with them, if you love me like you say you do, you'll stay with them and won't follow me in, okay? Get the twins to tell you what happened so you can tell the firemen."

Cat opened the door, slamming it shut behind her. She barely touched the floor as she ran towards the front door. Kicking it open, she was met by the heat and smoke. The fire had spread from the tree, a division between the kitchen and Cat. She covered her mouth with her pyjama sleeve as she examined the best route.

"Jade! Beck!"

"Cat! Get out of here!" Jade shouted back, it was followed by a lot of coughing.

Cat laughed as best as she could. "Not a chance. Is there any way you could smash the windows to get out, Beck?"

"Some idiot had shatter resistant glass installed."

"This isn't exactly a time to start an argument!" Cat yelled at them both, she couldn't see them but she knew the way Jade would be looking at Beck right now. "I'm coming through."

There was some shuffling. She could just make out it was Beck's voice. "No, go back outside."

Cat screamed as something exploded close by, sending a shower of glass into the air.

"Cat? Cat!?"

She ignored his first request, batting at the fire. "How close is it to the door?"

"We're backed into the corner!"

"Bloody brilliant," Cat sighed under her breath. She managed to run through the small gap she'd extinguished. She managed to get in between the fire, the flames attempting to reach out and touch her skin. A few close brushes, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was in the corner; she could either fight her way back or continue towards Beck and Jade.

"I'm almost there!" She called to them.

"For the last time, Cat, go back!" Jade shouted, coughing again.

Cat gagged on the smoke, continuing to ignore them. She looked to calculate her next step.

She didn't know where she would go next. The fire drew closer. There was a smallest

"Guys, I think I've found a…"

There was a large explosion of something that Cat had her back to.

She hit the floor in a matter of seconds.

The world was black around her.

…

"So what are we calling the next one?" André kissed Tori's head.

"We're not having any other kids," She stated. "I am not giving birth again, if you do what I did with Jacob, we can have as many as you like."

He smiled at her, amused. "Well, you could change your mind eventually."

"Never, not after that."

"I guess it saves me teaching more than one kid to play every instrument I can think of," André took her hands, playing with her wedding ring.

Tori watched him with great intent. "We're lucky, you know."

"Why?"

"We argue and it would be so easy to just walk away but we don't. That either makes us crazy or strong."

"Personally, I think we're a bit of both," He replied to her, kissing the temple of her head. "Madly in love which makes us weaker alone but stronger together."

…

"Cat? Cat?" Jade shouted hopelessly. "Answer me for goodness sake!"

"I have to get to her, she must be in trouble," Beck decided after weighing up the options.

Jade wanted to grip onto him, stop the love of her life from leaving her in the small space they had left.

Beck stepped forward, trying to push past some strewn furniture out of his way.

Jade didn't see it coming just like Beck didn't.

The beam above them, collapsed on top of Beck, crushing him.

…

"Where's mommy?" Evie pulled Robbie's sleeve as they watched the fire crew get ready to enter the building.

He could hardly believe that it had only been ten minutes since they'd been interrupted.

"She's helping Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck," He answered, his eyes never leaving the very door Cat had entered.

Seth and Blaise were frozen to the spot, they'd tried to go after Cat but Robbie had somehow managed to convince them to stay still.

Seth looked up at Robbie. "It's my fault."

"What?"

"I turned the Christmas lights on."

Robbie shook his head. "That isn't your fault, it happens all the time. It'll be a small fire and your mom will be more upset over the fact her tree is burnt and she'll have to leave the coffee machine to buy a new one."

No one laughed like they normally would have done.

"Will they be okay?" Blaise asked. Her eyes like Robbie's, glued to the house.

"I'm sure they will be," He watched the firemen run towards the door with hoses.

That was when the living room windows smashed; Robbie covered the children from instinct.

"Please be okay," He murmured as he hugged the children closer to him.

**And this is where you all hate me because your next update is most likely Friday or Saturday.**

**This isn't the best chapter I've ever done. I'm tired; I've had a performance this afternoon. Shattered. As well as the all-day rehearsal yesterday. Sigh.**

**So Beck's just been crushed and Cat has just been knocked out. Cheerful stuff, I'm telling you.**

**NOT LOOKING GOOD WHEN YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY FIRE.**

**And yes, I am going to be awfully mean, I've been considering 'things'.**

**I'll let your imaginations run wild with that.**

**I pretty much have next chapter planned out.**

**So yeah, go fourth and share your opinion! :3**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	27. Impossible

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

"Beck?" Jade coughed as the smoke and dust settled. "Beck, wake up."

She tried to reach him but there was too much rubble in the way. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she began to choke back the tears. "Beck, please don't let me sit here alone."

Jade looked at the smoke, it had begun growing darker and thicker.

"Cat! Cat! Are you still there?"

"Hello?" There was a voice, muffled as it was, it was still a voice.

Jade looked up, considering it to be an illusion.

How would she get out of this?

…

"Robbie?" Blaise asked walking towards the door of her grandparents' house.

She had practically silent on the journey. Just like Seth and Evanna who had simply sat staring out of the window. Blaise and Seth knew it was serious when Robbie ushered them straight into the car as their mother was brought out of the burning house by the fire fighters and she spoke to him quickly.

"Do you think you could give this to Mom?"

"Sure, what is it?" He bent down to take whatever she wanted to give him. He just wanted to get out and go to the hospital.

Blaise reached into the back of the car, pulling out Harry's picture frame. "I ran out with it. Will you make sure she has it?"

Robbie looked down at the photo. "Of course I will."

"Harry, our little angel," She kissed the glass and ran towards the door were Mrs Oliver stood with a worried expression on her face.

"Give them our love," Beck's mother nearly burst into tears.

Robbie looked at her. "Do you want to go? I'll stay…"

"No, I can't see Beck like that, not yet at least. You said that Tori and André will look after them when we go to the hospital?"

"The address is in Seth's pocket, they've agreed for the night if you want it," He replied climbing back into the car.

Mrs Oliver stared Robbie right in the eyes. "Look after my babies."

She turned away; she was a broken woman, closing the door behind herself as Robbie pulled away.

"Grandma, it's not going to be an easy day, is it?" Seth stated as more of a fact than a question.

Evie glanced at them both. "Where's mommy?"

Seth took her hand gently, seeing his grandmother's inability to reply. "We'll do some colouring in the dining room with Blaise."

"Maybe you could colour a picture for Aunt Cat?" Blaise suggested, walking in front of the pair.

"Yeah, a purple tiger!" Evanna smiled happily.

If only they could all think like the small girl.

…

"I need to see my husband," Jade demanded again for the fifth time. "I need to see my best friend."

"Mrs Oliver…"

Jade's eyes became ferocious. "Listen here, lady, I need to see them."

Dr Daniels attached Jade to a drip and a heart monitor. "I need to check the baby over, Mrs Oliver. Your family are receiving treatment. You cannot simply demand to see them."

"I can and I will," Jade replied, her hand hovering over the drip to take it out.

"How about I cut you a deal?" The doctor suggested.

Jade paused, her hand still shaking above the needle.

Dr Daniels placed her hand back into her lap. "You stay in this room long enough to check you and the baby over then afterwards, I arrange for them both to be in the same ward so you can see them?"

"Do I have much choice?" She looked at Ryder's wife.

"Not really, you're my patient."

She rested back onto the bed. "I need to see them."

Jade kept murmuring to herself over and over, nervously. Jade didn't do nervous or worrying. It was an abnormal feeling to her in high school but she worried about Beck and her family now. Not that she would ever admit it to Beck, he would tease her about it.

She could feel the tears coming as she thought about what had just happened.

"I need Beck."

…

Robbie watched as the doctors checked Cat over, she'd come back around despite having a small head injury. She'd inhaled a lot of smoke and her breathing was raspy.

"Does anything hurt other than your head, Miss Valentine?"

"Where's my daughter?"

"Can you answer my question please, Caterina?" The nurse asked.

Cat glanced over to Robbie. "Where is Evie?"

"Grandparents," He replied so she would allow the doctor to examine her.

"Caterina…"

"My whole body aches but that's kind of expected when you've been in a fire!" She shouted at the nurse and followed it with a rather long coughing fit.

Robbie walked to the side of her. "Maybe I should explain what happened."

The nurses and doctor continued to bustle around them.

"Where are Beck and Jade?"

"Jade's getting a scan done for the baby; everything is okay by the sounds of it. She's just five months gone," He told Cat, unsure whether to take her hand or not.

She didn't look at him instead she stared at the funny, soot stained pyjama bottoms she was still sporting. "Where is Beck?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I went into the fire and that's all I can think of right now," The fire had confused her memory; the doctor said it was just the smoke inhalation and it would fade soon.

Robbie shuffled uncomfortably.

"What aren't you tell me Robbie?"

"Whilst you were in there, Beck was crushed by one the beams in the kitchen collapsing as he went to rescue you," He reluctantly told her.

Cat suddenly looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Beck was…"

"Where is he now?"

"They've just brought him out of surgery."

Cat looked away again sharply, her eyes red.

"Why can't you look at me, Cat?"

"Because I still remember what happened beforehand," She sighed.

Robbie looked down. "Do you want to know the result?"

"You looked?"

"They asked me to get you some things from home…"

Cat took his hand. "What is it? Am I or not?"

…

Jade insisted that she walked to the room Beck was in; Dr Daniels made her push a wheelchair just in case she wanted to sit down. But nothing would stop her from going to see Beck. She would climb a mountain and swim an ocean in her sorry state just to see him.

"Beck?"

He was out cold. There was cuts scattered across his face, a bulky bandage covered his stomach which was visible under the gown.

"You know when I said I would postpone the filming, I didn't mean for this long," She tried to joke as she sat down in the chair. She glanced down at the floor after placing the picture of Harry on the table at the side of him. "I thought you'd want the picture in your room, I think you win the ill bet this time around."

She wrapped her hand around his.

"I was scared, you know. In the fire, when you were laid on the floor under the beam, I thought about what would happen if we didn't make it out. I was so scared that I'd be the one left here."

Jade felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you, Beck. Don't you ever dare scare me and this baby or the twins like that again."

Suddenly the machines around her went frantic, flashing lights and alarms.

Floods of doctors came in, each in a routine they did almost too often.

"Crash pads!"

"Clear!"

Jade stood back, dazed by the whole experience.

His heart had stopped.

"No response, stand clear."

They shocked him again, his body rippling.

"Nothing, adrenaline shot!"

Jade stood and shook her head.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be.

**Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but I'm shattered and to be frank, I would have rather slept tonight but I felt bad so I've updated. Yeah.**

**Now, I'm going to bed. It's midnight.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	28. Reasons for the Future

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

"So what do you want to do?" Tori bent down to the same height as the children.

"I want to go see Mommy," Evie replied, tugging on André's jacket sleeve.

He glanced at Tori for some guidance.

"Your Mommy needs to see the doctors that are going to make sure she's feeling okay," Tori explained, she looked up at the twins who were equally as worried. "I'm sure Robbie will fetch all of you when you can go to see your parents."

Blaise nodded, looking at Seth. "They'll be fine."

"Who are you saying that for the benefit of? Me or you?" He turned to his sister.

She didn't reply to him. "Can I see Jacob please, Tori?"

"Of course you can," She smiled at Blaise. "Do you two want to see him?"

Evie shook her head.

"How about we sing some Christmas songs and make Little Re… your Mommy a get well soon card?" André suggested realising that Evie would never know her mother's old school nickname that had kind of stuck. "Sound like a good idea?"

"Only if it has glitter on it, my Mommy likes glitter and only if Seth helps me," Evie decided upon her conditions for the proposal.

André considered the little girl's requests. "I believe we have some glitter, are you on board with the idea, Seth?"

"Sure," He replied, taking Evie's hand and following André to the basement where the grand piano was with the set up for the card making would take place.

Tori led Blaise towards Jacob's room. "Here is the little guy's room."

She allowed Blaise to walk in first.

"Wow, it's very blue."

"Blame André for that, he thinks it suits his personality better."

"Do babies even have personalities before they're born?" Blaise asked. Her eyebrow arching like Beck's would.

Tori laughed, reaching in to pick up her son. "According to the baby expert André, they do."

"I take it that he also said Jacob would be a musician?" She pointed to the large music notes plastered to the wall.

"Of course, he's a little driven with how we're going to raise him into music."

Blaise stared at the baby. "We had a little brother."

Tori looked at the girl, confused. "What?"

"Harry, he would have been three. He died when he was six months old, he's an angel now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tori said. She now understood Jade's reaction to Jacob. She had hardly been to see him. It was all down to the son she'd lost.

Jacob wrapped his tiny hand around Blaise's little finger.

"Dad always tells me and Seth that Harry is our guardian angel and that he'll always look after us."

Tori nodded. She could imagine Beck telling them that with a tear in his voice.

"But if he is our angel, why did he let the fire hurt Mom and Dad?" Blaise looked up at Tori, her eyes wide like Cat's used to get when she was upset.

…

"Tell me, Robbie."

He looked at her, opening his mouth to speak when Jade stumbled into the room.

"Jade?" Cat said, jumping up to support her unsteady friend. "What's wrong?"

She choked on her tears, her make-up colouring the wrong parts of her face a watery black. "Beck… they asked me to leave."

"What about Beck?" Robbie asked, standing up to join Cat in steadying Jade.

"Beck, he's...gone."

Cat looked at Robbie, her own voice quivering. "What?"

"They're shocking him now, oh Cat," Jade collapsed into a pile of sobs.

Cat sank to the floor with her best friend, allowing her to cry into her shoulder.

…

"Mrs Oliver?" Dr Daniels stood in the doorway about an hour later.

"He's okay, right?"

She stepped into the room.

"He has to be okay, I can't deal with it if he's not. He has to be," Jade said, over and over.

"Mrs Oliver…"

Jade looked at her. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Cat took Jade's hand. "Listen to her."

"It took some time but your husband responded to the treatment, he's unconscious but his heart restarted," Dr Daniels explained. "Would you like to see him?"

Jade nodded. They made their way slowly down the corridor to Beck's room.

"Beck," Jade whispered, sitting by his side straightaway.

Cat joined her, glancing at Robbie. "I want to stay with her."

"Who has Blaise and Seth?" Jade asked.

"Tori and André, Beck's parents are on their way," Robbie answered her with a small hope she wouldn't mind.

Jade nodded solemnly. "Good."

"They're happy to have them overnight as well."

"Tell them I said thanks," Jade replied without moving her eyes away from Beck.

Dr Daniels turned to leave.

"Can he hear us?" Jade asked suddenly.

She turned back. "I assume so, many patients recall conversations that happened around them."

Jade looked at the doctor. "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Dr Daniels smiled. "Consider him a Christmas miracle."

The doctor left, leaving an eerie silence behind.

"Excuse me," A teenage boy asked at the door.

"Who the heck is that?" Jade muttered under her breath.

Cat walked over to the boy, closing the door behind her. "What do you want sweetie?"

"I'm Toby and I've come up from the children's ward, my sister is there. She's ten and…"

"I'm sorry but can you just tell me how you managed to find out we were here?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "I looked at the lists behind the desk to find out where my sister was but I saw that Beck Oliver the actor was here so I thought Jade would be here as well."

"What do you want with Jade?"

"My sister, her name is Scout and she loves Jade. Her bedroom walls are plastered in her movie posters and she has the albums she released," Toby sighed. "I was hoping that maybe Jade would go sing to her."

Cat looked at him. "I can try and ask her but Beck isn't well…"

"Please try, Scout isn't doing too good and we don't think she'll be… here much longer."

Toby looked away, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hang on, I'll see if I can do something," Cat smiled briefly at him.

She closed the door lightly behind her.

"What does he want?"

"His sister is in the hospital, she's a fan of yours," Cat began.

Jade looked at her. "And he wants something signing like her cast?"

"No, it's a little more serious than that."

"Then what? She has Tonsillitis?"

"She's going to die," Cat said in a small voice. "Toby, her brother, is trying to do something nice for her. She's called Scout and she's Blaise's age."

Jade nodded slowly. "It's nice of him to think about her but I can't leave Beck."

"I'll stay with him, take Robbie and if anything changes I'll call you," Cat offered.

Jade wasn't sure, she couldn't leave him but she didn't want to disappoint the girl she'd never met. "Promise me?"

Cat looked her. "You know I will."

Jade nodded. "Fine, I'll go for half an hour."

She walked out of the door.

Robbie hung back for a moment to speak to Cat.

Toby stood there in awe at the sight of Jade.

"Take me to your sister," Jade said, she frowned. "Wow that was a lot more threatening than it should have been."

Toby stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't disappoint my biggest fan."

…

Cat sat with her legs up to her chest. "What am I going to do, Beck?"

She looked at the man she'd always thought of being her older and wiser brother especially after her real brother died.

"I've messed Robbie around so much recently because I'm afraid. It's ridiculous, I know but I'm afraid of him being there one minute and gone the next."

She laughed to herself. "It's like the Cow Wow all over again. When he kissed me and I ran away, I was scared of falling in love with him. It's too late for that now but I just need him to stop walking away in order for me to stop running."

"Makes sense," Mrs Oliver agreed, appearing in the doorway.

**I'm ill again, I was rejected again and I'm down again.**

**It's all looking up for me. :')**

**Urgh, my body just doesn't want to move. I swear this is flu.**

**I didn't update last night because I just went to bed.**

**Oh, one more thing. Be happy because life is too short to feel sad.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	29. Promises

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

"So how long has she been here?" Jade tried to make polite conversation with Toby as they headed towards the children's ward.

"A few months, she hasn't had chance to leave much. She's hoping to see your new film before… you know."

Jade nodded. "I see, maybe I can do something about that."

"Would you? I don't want to ask too much of you…" Toby stuttered.

"It'd be no problem."

Robbie walked a little behind them. "So where do you go to school, Toby?"

"Sherwood," He replied.

"Oh, Tori…"

Toby looked back at him. "Tori Harris went there before she switched to Hollywood Arts, we get told every week about that."

"Even younger generations fear her name," Jade muttered under her breath. She didn't mean it but still; it made her feel like her old self again.

Toby stopped at the door which obviously was his sisters. "Can you wait outside for a second please?"

"Sure thing."

Toby smiled, opening the door then closing it slightly behind him. "Hey, Scout, I got you a present."

…

"You heard all of that?" Cat asked, wiping her cheeks. She jumped up from the seat.

"I stood a little too close to the door," Mrs Oliver sighed. "Cat, sweetheart, you have to do what is best for you and Evanna."

Cat looked at her. "I love him."

"I never said you didn't but one day Cat, you need to look back and think that there was nothing at all you could have done to make you even happier."

"Do you ever look back and regret anything?"

Mrs Oliver sat down in the seat Cat had just moved from. "A couple of things, I wish we'd have had more kids, I wish we'd have taken the chance of touring Europe before settling down but I do not regret anything and that is the key to happiness, Kitten."

"You're a wise woman," Cat smiled at her.

"I know, comes with years of experience," Mrs Oliver mused. "So how has he been?"

Cat decided against telling her the recent drama. "Jade should be the one telling you."

Mrs Oliver pursed her lips. "I don't think I want to know somehow. So where is my lovely daughter?"

"Lovely is a little strong," Cat joked, she stood against the wall. "There's a little girl here who loves her so she's gone to sing for her so I'm here with Beck."

Mrs Oliver took her son's hand. "Go, sing with her. You two always sound heavenly when you sing together."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm capable of waiting for my husband to get here from the coffee machine," The aging woman remarked. "Go before I have someone drag you."

Cat grinned widely. "Thanks Mrs Oliver."

She sprinted out of the door.

"Does Cat ever even consider herself before she begins thinking about others?" Beck's mother sighed. "You have some good friends, Beck."

"Indeed he does," Mr Oliver walked in with their coffee. "I don't think you'd like to know what the doctors have just told me, love."

…

"What have you got me?" A small voice piped up.

The door opened. Jade stepped in followed by Robbie.

"Someone's brother tells me they're a big fan of mine."

Scout's eyes lit up. "Jade Oliver, is it really you?"

"In the flesh," Jade walked over to her, bypassing the amazed parents. "So little Miss Scout, I also know you'd like me to sing to you."

Robbie stood in the background.

"Really? You'd do that?" Scout asked. She sat up as best she could.

"If that's what you want, but I know something else, you wanted to see the new film, right?"

The girl nodded. "But I can't leave hospital."

"Then I'll bring the film to you, I'm sure I have the extended edition knocking around at Cat's house somewhere."

"Cat Valentine?! I love her; will you tell her that she's amazing from me please? And you'd do that for me?" Scout frowned in disbelief.

"Why would she do that when I'm right here?" Cat said, appearing at the exact right moment. "I thought Jade here would like some background singing."

"I've been to see all of your shows!" Scout exclaimed.

Cat smiled, joining Jade. "Well let's see if I can up Jade's gift. I'll arrange for the team from one of the shows to come do a make-up, costume and a photo shoot with all of you. Sound good?"

"Miss Valentine, Scout is being transferred at the weekend…" Her mother began.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Cat shrugged.

Scout's mother smiled. "That's fine."

"So what are we singing for you?" Jade asked, trying to smile sincerely.

"A Christmas song please?"

Jade looked at Cat. "Well, our dear friend André Harris wrote one whilst we were in high school, how about that one?"

Scout grinned as an answer. Cat turned to Jade to being.

"Just for a minute, you get a feeling,

Look up in the sky,

Santa's here, so get in the spirit,

Just give it a try,

Children beaming and I'm dreaming,

Hoping that it's true,

'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you."

Cat started singing. "So if you feel it coming,

On the special day,

Just trust your heart,

Cause I can't wait to hear you say,

'Cause it's Christmas,

And the start of something new,

But it's Christmas,

And I hope you feel it too."

Jade smiled at Cat and joined in. "Everyone together sing,

Silver bells and golden rings,

But all of it means nothing without you,

It's not Christmas without you."

Scout clapped enthusiastically. "That was brilliant."

"We do try," Jade laughed, hugging Cat. She whispered in her ear. "Beck?"

Cat grinned, turning to be closer to Jade's ear. "Parents."

"Hey, Scout, want to know a secret?" Jade looked at the pale girl.

"Sure."

"Hey, can you guys step outside? VIPs only information," Jade said sternly but with a little twinkle in her eyes.

The family filtered out dutifully. Robbie closed the door behind him.

"What about Cat?" Scout glanced at her like she couldn't be heard by the red head in question.

"She already knows, she's kind of allowed to know one of the things," Jade laughed.

Scout's eyes widened. "There's more than one secret?!"

"Of course," Jade tilted her head. "One is I'm making a new film with Cat in it."

"Shame I won't be able to see it."

Jade looked at the small girl "And the second you must promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise!" Scout chimed.

"Fancy helping me coming up with some names for a baby?" Jade winked at the girl.

Scout's jaw dropped. "You're having a baby? You want me to help with names?"

"How about I make you a deal? If it's a girl, I'll call her Scout after you, like that deal?"

"You would do that?"

Jade smiled. "You're a nice girl, why not?"

"I'd like that; it would mean I get to live on even after I'm in Heaven!"

…

"Robbie's just called; you three can go see them at the hospital. Cat and Jade have been in trouble with the doctors for leaving their rooms," André laughed placing his mobile back into his pocket.

"We can see Dad as well?" Seth asked, clutching the three cards that Evie had made for them. Each of the cards had a huge glittery title of either 'Mommy', 'Uncle Beck' or 'Aunt Jade' on the front.

Tori looked at André. There was more to the story that they couldn't say in front of the kids. "Maybe, we'll have to see what your mother says."

"Do you think Aunt Jade and the baby are okay?" Evie looked at Seth.

"Baby?" André raised an eyebrow.

Blaise shot Evie a look but she knew it was pointless. Evie was too young to understand the vital secret when she didn't know about Harry. "We weren't supposed to say anything."

Evanna quickly covered her mouth, burying her head into Seth's side. "I'm sorry."

**LALALALALALALALA. I hate Science for this week.**

**And I have an entire day of relationships tomorrow. Fabulous.**

**Anyway, I'm going to bed to dream of a lovely boy who will sweep me off my feet.**

**Yep. That would be nice. If you know any around my age, send them my way.**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	30. Begin Again

Chapter Thirty.

"Mommy!" Evie exclaimed as she landed in Cat's arms.

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, don't go away again, I like Tori but I don't like Jacob's crying all night," The small girl told her mother.

Cat laughed briefly. "I'll try not to leave you again."

Seth and Blaise spoke to Jade, they were in Cat's room, it was closer to Beck and it had two hospital beds for the pair to pretend to use. They'd taken to wheeling the heart monitor around with them as well as their oxygen tanks. Doctor Daniels had almost blown a casket when she had discovered they'd left the tanks behind.

"Can we see Dad?" Blaise asked, placing Evie's homemade cards on the small table at the foot of each bed.

Jade shook her head. "No yet, the doctors are just checking him over now. Why don't you go with Grandma and Grandpa to the café and when you get back, I'm sure they'll be finished with Dad by then. Take Evie with you if you like; see if you can get her a triple chocolate muffin, that'll really impress Aunt Cat."

"Brilliant, just what I need, a hyperactive daughter in a hospital."

The twins nodded, walking out of the door with Beck's parents and Evie. They didn't argue despite desperately trying to tell their mother that Tori knew the big baby secret.

"Where's Robbie?" Jade looked at Cat, sitting on her bed. She flicked the plastic behind her; Jade was already beginning to grow annoyed with the tube she'd only been wearing for just over an hour.

Cat shrugged. Her legs crossing over the bed. "I don't think he would tell me right now."

"What's happened now?"

"We had a huge argument and I told him to leave."

Jade sighed. "When was this because you forgot to mention it?"

"Just before I came in after you."

"Oh."

Cat fumbled with her hands. "I love him but the thought of him leaving again lingers like a rain cloud. I can't let him hurt Evanna, she adores him and if he decides he'd rather go back to England or if the TV station decides they don't want to film here, I don't think she'd handle it."

"Is that Evie or are we talking about you here, Cat?" Jade knew her best friend better than she knew herself.

"I don't know any more, Jade."

Jade patted her ever-growing bump, she realised she would have to start wearing her baggy tops again in order to hide it for as long as possible again. "Of course you're scared Cat but you have to let go of that. Being with Beck was never easy, but we always made it through. Didn't we?"

"I guess."

"We did, that's final."

The red head rubbed her head. "That's not exactly everything either."

"Don't tell me you've let him buy half the house or agreed to adopt his secret child or something."

"He asked me to marry him and I agreed," Cat hugged a pillow in order to block Jade's reaction.

"Cat!" Jade bellowed in shock. "Why the heck did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I love him."

Jade exhaled heavily. "That is your answer for everything."

"It's because it is the pathetic but true answer for everything," Cat groaned, slamming a fist into the pillow.

Tori appeared. "So who became a pyromaniac?"

"You stole that off of Beck's father," Jade pointed out bluntly.

She blushed. "It was a good joke."

"Thanks for having the kids," Cat said. "We're really grateful."

"Yeah, anytime you want to have a break from Jacob just call Cat and she'll have him," Jade offered up with a smirk. "But really, thank you."

Tori perched at the end of the bed.

"So where is the child I half delivered?" Jade asked.

"André has him, I came to drop the kids off," She explained, glancing between the two. "I just thought I'd drop in and see you both."

Jade nodded for a few seconds. "So have you come bearing chocolate?"

"No but I did come to give your delightful children back," Tori replied. "But whilst I'm here, I minds well ask. Why didn't you tell us about the baby?"

Jade and Cat looked at each other panicked.

…

"So that's pretty much the story of my life," Robbie sighed. "I don't see why I ever even thought I'd give Cat her happy ending."

He looked at Beck. "I just wish I could make her as happy as you make Jade for example but there's Evie to consider and as much as I love Cat, I understand she has the responsibility to her brother to take care of her. I just wish that Cat wasn't so afraid especially now…"

Robbie tapped his fingers on the arm of the bed. "The twins should be coming to see you soon; they went to the café to get some cake. Jade should be as well, they lectured her about the risks to her health and the baby's for leaving the room without oxygen. Oh, I guess congratulations are in order. We're going to be fathers, how crazy is that?"

Beck stirred slightly, his eyes battered open faintly. "J…Jade."

"Beck, you're awake?" Robbie frowned. "Jade will be coming soon."

He pushed the alarm button, causing a doctor to arrive. Lifting a glass of water to Beck's lips, he placed the straw in Beck's mouth.

"Good morning, Mr Oliver," Dr Daniels smiled. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

"Jade," He repeated. "Baby."

Dr Daniels adjusted a few things on the monitors. "Your wife and the baby are fine. They're being kept for observation and she's on oxygen just to sort the smoke inhalation she suffered."

"Kids?" He croaked again, the water had made his voice a lot clearer.

"They're eating cake as we speak," Robbie replied. "Everything is fine."

Beck attempted to smile but he was a little too tired to do so. "Congrats on Cat."

"Thanks, I'm not too sure whether to celebrate or cry."

"Celebrate definitely," Beck nodded meekly.

Robbie laughed. "That's your answer to everything."

"Now, take it easy with the talking and generally movement is a big no," Dr Daniels explained. "I'll be back in half an hour to check on you, Christmas miracle."

She turned and left with a smile.

"Christmas miracle?" Beck frowned slightly.

"Long story, ask your wife to tell you, she'll probably slap you for the pleasure of what you put her through yesterday."

…

"Caterina?" Jade said as they laid waiting for the doctor to show up.

"Yes, Jadelyn?"

"What are you going to do about Robbie and Evie?"

Cat sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell her he's moving away."

"That will break her heart."

"It'll break mine too."

Jade looked at her. "Give him another chance."

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I mean it, Cat."

"Jadelyn Oliver, promoter of peace and goodwill. Christmas has really gotten to you," Cat laughed, trying to brush off the serious topic.

She sat up. "Cat, Robbie is the one for you. I see the way you suddenly sit up a little taller when he enters the room."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yeah? So why are you still wearing the ring?"

**MY NOSE IS LIKE NIAGRA FALLS.**

**Sorry, too much information but hey, I'm a writer and I like that simile.**

**So basically, I cannot be bothered with the rest of this week. If I entered hibernation, I would be happy.**

**Also, I have decided in January, one shall be taking a break to do exams and so forth. Hopefully, by then, this shall be finished and I shall be basking in the joys of science, English and geography revision. Sigh.**

**Love Always,**

**ChasingMidnight. **


	31. Don't You Dream Impossible Things?

Chapter Thirty-One.

"I…" Cat stuttered.

"You can't give me a straight answer, so I'll tell you," Jade stated. "You're wearing it because you don't want it to end. You keep clinging to it because it's not what you want. You need him, Cat. You're just doing what you think is best despite the fact you're deluding yourself. You want that boy as much as I want coffee right now."

Cat smiled a little at her comment, she twisted the ring around her finger. It was his grandmother's, she laughed inwardly at the thought of the first time she met her. His grandmother had hurled all sorts of insults at her but eventually, the woman grew to tolerate Cat's loud red hair. "I suppose you're right."

"Suppose? Excuse me, Miss Valentine, of course I'm right."

"So how long is the coffee restriction lasting?"

Jade sighed, longing for her endless cups of energy. "Another four months, I'm five gone. It's a good job I don't need that coffee machine."

"What are you going to do about the house?" Cat asked.

"Stay with Beck's parents I guess," Jade shrugged lightly. She hadn't really given it much thought. She hoped she'd wake up to find it had all been an awful, twisted nightmare. "On the bright side, my parents can't bring their Christmas cheer at the holidays."

Cat looked at her best friend. "Mr and Mrs Oliver don't need the house rammed full for Christmas, they haven't got the space."

"The hotel you were stopping then I think."

"Not a chance in hell, Jade," Cat laughed at the idea. "You'll be stopping with us."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I don't think…"

"You're not arguing with me, Jadelyn. I have rooms, beds and space. We can have Christmas and New Year, even Easter if you want. You are my family therefore you can stay with us."

"Thank you Cat," Jade smiled, she knew there was no point arguing with the girl that had inherited her stubborn streak. "Beck will be thrilled too."

"Speaking of your darling husband, maybe you'll want to go see him. He's awake," A nurse popped her head around the door.

Jade's face, Cat thought, reminded her of New York at Christmas with the sheer brightness of her eyes.

…

Robbie picked Evie up. "Mommy should be getting out of here."

"What about Aunt Jade?"

"She is to but she's staying with Uncle Beck."

Evie frowned. "What about Seth and Blaise?"

"They'll be here too."

She shook her head. "I don't want Uncle Beck to be here."

"I don't think we can do anything about it, sweetheart."

"Christmas angel! They promised me a party for my birthday Christmas Eve; I want him to be there, Robbie!"

He nodded. "I know you do but honey…"

"Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade won't want to throw me a party anymore."

"Well, I'm sure we can have one at home…"

"No, I told Tori about the baby by accident," Evie sighed sadly. "You know about the new baby, right?"

Robbie tried to smile. "Of course I do. Hey, what do you want Christmas?"

"A daddy but I have you for that."

…

André waited for Tori to come home. He sat rocked Jacob, he wondered if it would have been the same to hold his other son. No, he couldn't think about that. He had a father other than him. André had his chance with Jacob now. He could prove himself to Jacob.

There was a knock at the door.

André laid Jacob in his cot, he half-expected it to be Tori who had forgotten her keys.

"And the award for intelligence goes to…"

He pulled the door open quickly.

"Mr Harris?"

"Yes?"

"May we come in?"

André looked at the two people in suits. "Of course."

…

Cat looked around the house, her house. From the window, she could see the charred house. There were already construction workers assessing the damage in order for it to be rebuilt. News reporters lined the street.

"Mommy, what are those people doing outside?"

"They're talking about Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck."

Blaise and Seth didn't want to look at it. Their recovered things lay scattered in Cat's garage, they'd already put their stuff in the attic. Robbie moved the Christmas presents into Cat's wardrobe.

"Why can't we stay with Dad?" Seth asked, tapped the cup.

Cat glanced at him. "He needs to recover; they said he'll be out soon if he rests."

Blaise didn't look up. "I want to go watch TV, can we Aunt Cat?"

"This is your home too, do what you like. Just don't wreck it," Cat smirked, rubbing Seth's hair.

"We'll try not to," Blaise tried to join in the joke. "Coming with us, Evie?"

The three of them left the kitchen.

"So…" Robbie turned to Cat.

The silence was awkward for a short while.

She looked at his expression, as pained as it was. She wasn't sure what it displayed at all.

"You want the ring back, I assume?" Cat broke it with a cut-to-the-chase question.

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it about Robbie?"

He took a deep breath. "Watching you walk out of that door and straight into a burning building made me realise something. I need to fight for you like you did for them. It's not just us now or Evie. It's me, you, Evie and the baby."

Cat listened silently. She simply nodded. "Whilst I was with Jade, I had time to talk about a few things. She knows me better than I know myself at times and she pointed out a few things to me."

"Oh, I see," Robbie knew Jade wouldn't paint the most flattering picture; she would use cold hard facts in order for Cat to make the best decision for her and no one else.

"She noticed I was still wearing the ring when I was adamant it was over, I'd never keep something I didn't feel was right..." Cat glanced down to the floor. "We could make this work; I need to stop living my life in fear. Evanna adores you. It just takes a couple of seconds of pure insanity and courage, I guess. I love you Robbie and I don't want to let you go just because I can't control my fear of being alone. I don't want to have to be known as the celebrity singleton with two kids. Not when I can have you, that's if you still want me after all of the messing around I've done to you..."

Robbie wanted to laugh at her words. "Are you insane? I would still love you if you told me to collect every sea shell in the world for you. It's okay to be afraid but I promise that I'll always be there for you."

He wrapped his arms around her, locking her into his arms. "This is where you belong."

"I'm sorry though Robbie."

"Don't be."

She took a step back. "I am. I always will be."

"Evie mentioned something to me earlier," Robbie perched on the edge of the table. "She said Beck and Jade were going to throw her a birthday party but they won't now because she told Tori about their baby."

"Jade wasn't too bothered, she's just told Tori to keep quiet about it until Beck's out of hospital. Evie is nearly five; they can't expect her to be the world's best secret keeper."

Robbie sighed. "But the party…"

"They can't throw a party if Beck's still ill," Cat shrugged. "I guess we could have a small…"

"Let's get married."

Cat's eyes widened. "What?"

"Evie's birthday, let's get married."

"Robbie, are you crazy? We have under a month to do it!"

He laughed, placing his hand into hers. "We're famous, Cat, we could have everything for tomorrow if we made a few calls. Plus, everything is possible when you're in love."

"We should probably ask Evie…" Cat sighed, walking over to the door and pulling it open causing all three of them to come collapsing into the room. "So what do you think?"

"Yay! We can have a huge party for my birthday and you can have your story book ending!" Evanna jumped up and down in excitement.

Blaise tapped Cat's arm. "What about Dad?"

"It'll give him something to get better for," Seth looked at his sister. "Won't it, Aunt Cat?"

"Sure thing," She replied, smiling. "Looks like we're having ourselves a happy 5th birthday wedding mix up!"

Robbie heard something drop from the letter box. He left the four of them to discuss wedding arrangements and the huge bouncy castle Evie wanted because Uncle Beck had promised it her.

He bent down to retrieve it seeing it said 'ROBBIE' on the back. He sliced it open and unfolded it.

'You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, right?'

It was made up of newspaper clippings.

He knew exactly who it was from.

And that scared him.

**Sorry the update never arrived last night. I was writing a poem and it kind of took longer than I originally thought it would. I hope the two cliff hangers make up for that. :)**

**So how are you lovely people?**

**I'm currently debating whether to sleep or watch a film. Eh, life choices. Difficult at the best of times.**

**To be honest, I'm feeling like someone's left me stuck between channels.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	32. Changes

Chapter Thirty Two.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"We're from Child Services on behalf of Mrs Roberts," The man said. "I'm Travis Goodman and this is Joyce Bowler."

André frowned, inviting the pair to sit down. "Why didn't Sherry just come here herself…?"

"She's unable to do that," The woman with the glasses replied. "Mrs Roberts has asked us to represent her whilst she is out of the country."

"I'm confused about why she needs you guys to tell me that, her husband has adopted her son so I thought we were all happy," André looked from one to the other.

Travis was the first to answer. "Mr Harris, Mrs Roberts and her husband are trapped in France for Christmas due to the snow fall there."

"So you want me to magically melt the snow or pay for them to get home some other way? Sure, I'll send a private jet to collect them."

Joyce shook her head. "No transport is moving in or out of Paris."

"Hang on; you're Child Services, right?" André remembered the introduction.

"What Mrs Roberts has asked is you look after Zach until they can return to the states," The woman proposed to him. "You can refuse if you wish but we need a decision by today in order to arrange alterative accommodation for Zach."

He sat back slightly, shocked by the request. "He doesn't know me…"

"Mrs Roberts believes it would be better for Zach to stay in LA rather than go to any other family they have out of state," Travis opened his case, presenting some documents to him.

"Who would I claim to be?"

Joyce tapped the sheets. "Mrs Roberts has sent a letter attached with the case."

He picked them up and began to scan them.

_Hey André,_

_Sorry if this is ruining any holiday plans but we're stuck, Isaac has tried to find us a flight but there's just nothing. Right now, we're on our annual honeymoon. Zach is stopping with Isaac's sister however she's going to visit her boyfriend in some exotic location. I thought about sending Zach to his grandpa's but that's the other side of the country. So here are the scary pair sits in front of you. I really hope you'll have him but if not, I understand. He's wonderful. Reminds me of you sometimes, Isaac is a great father to him._

_So I assume you want me to give you a back story so we're both on the same page? Well, Isaac suggested you say you're an old friend. I doubt you'll want to be 'Uncle André' but if you do, that's fine._

_Take care of him for me and just hope I'm back in time for Christmas or you'll have a Santa duty to perform._

_Thanks for this, André._

_Sherry and Isaac._

"I'll do it, when will he be here?" André looked up.

"Tonight, most likely, we'll need to collect his things from his current carer," Travis nodded.

André signed a few documents which they'd handed him.

"Will you need time to prepare a room for him?"

"He can have the guest room, "André added. "Tori has just finished painting it."

Travis shut his case. "Maybe you should speak to your wife…"

"She'll be fine with it."

He hoped.

…

"Do you want something to eat?" Jade offered, pulling a small cupcake out of her bag.

"How do you find time to get cake? You've been here pretty much all day," Beck frowned.

Jade winked at him. "You sleep, I wander for a bit."

"So in other words, you abandon me for cake?"

"That's pretty much how it goes, babe."

He sighed. "Typical."

"Hey, when I was doing the film in Russia and broke my ankle, you still went out and explored!"

"True but you aren't in a foreign country now."

She shrugged, nibbling the edge of the cake. "I have cake needs I have to fulfil regardless of your condition. I can't have coffee so cake is the next best thing."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Beck smiled.

"You could have mentioned it a couple of times, not many."

He looked at her, studying the glow of pregnancy she had. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't you worry about that, I've got everything sorted," She played with his hair.

"That makes me worry."

Jade glared at him. "We're going to stay with Cat."

"She's agreed to this, hasn't she?"

"She offered, oh and there's something else."

"What's that?" He asked.

Jade took a deep breath. "She's just called me, she's getting married Christmas Eve and Evie's having a party at the same time…"

"You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "Want the best part?"

"Minds well, it may make it seem a bit saner."

"She wants us to give her away; her parents can't make it over so she's asked us to do it for her being as we're like her family."

Beck glanced at Jade. "She's being serious, isn't she?"

"Yep, she's got her heart set on it. I told her to follow her dreams so she is doing."

"Is she happy with Robbie?"

Jade took his hand, carefully avoiding his drip. "Happier than she's sounded for a while."

"Then I'll do it if you will."

"Are you fifteen again? I will if you do?" Jade teased him, a smirk brushing her lips.

…

"Night Aunt Cat," The twins said in chorus.

Cat smiled at them. "Goodnight, I'll send your mom up if she comes home."

Blaise nodded, following Seth up the stairs.

"Robbie, you've been quiet," Cat watched at him.

"I'm just tired, planning for the lessons tomorrow…"

Cat didn't accept this excuse; he'd barely added the actions he usually did to the bed time story for Evie. "What is it? You're not having second thoughts about the wedding only a few hours after we decided on it, are you?"

"No, not at all," He shook his head fiercely. "I just feel tired."

"Well, if that's what you're going to stick to then I'm going to run myself a bath and lay in it until you decide you want to tell me what's wrong, okay?" She kissed his cheek then set off for the bath.

Robbie sighed heavily as he settled his hands on his head.

His phone began ringing, the number blocked.

"Robbie Shapiro speaking."

"I was hoping you'd answer, I miss you…"

…

"I'm home!"

"Where have you been?" André called from somewhere in the house.

Tori put her keys and jacket on the sideboard. She walked over and tickled Jacob's stomach. "So I was thinking about making sushi for dinner… What do you think?"

"I don't like fish much," A small boy appeared from nowhere.

André ran behind him quickly. "I can explain."

The boy extended his hand out to Tori. "Zach Harris Roberts."

Tori looked at André with a look of surprise. "Tori Harris…"

**Sorry it's short but you know, I'm not a robot sadly so I need to do things other than write. :')**

**Anyway, I hope you're all in the festive spirit if you celebrate Christmas!**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight. **


	33. Deception

Chapter Thirty Three.

"I'm coming to live with you until my parents can get home," Zach announced to Tori.

She smiled at him. "Oh, that's nice."

"I'm nearly nine, I like playing on my Xbox and I want to be like my dad when I grow up."

"Oh really, what does your dad do?"

Zach stood as straight as he could. "He's a soldier in the army!"

"You're really ambitious," Tori nodded, looking at André for some sort of answer.

André placed his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Why don't you go watch some TV whilst I speak to Tori?"

The boy walked off, giving a small shrug of agreement. "Okay Uncle André."

"'Uncle'? You've got to be kidding me, André!" Tori shouted but not loud enough for her voice to carry into the living room.

"Sherry and Isaac are stuck in Paris so I've agreed to have Zach until they manage to get home…"

Tori glared at him. "He's your son, André. Your flesh and blood, what do you expect? To suddenly have the power to hand him back over with an 'of course I'll never contact him again and when he asks about me in the future, you can just say I was some guy from high school' with a quick wave?"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed, pulling her further down the hall. "He needs somewhere to stay. Sherry asked me to, she'd rather I look after him than some stranger he's never met."

"He's never met you either!" Tori shook her head. "Look, why didn't you call and tell me before I came home to see a mini you in my house?"

He didn't look at her directly. "I was going to call but then he had questions, we took Jacob a walk and he showed me the pictures of his holiday to Florida last year."

"I'm going to get pizza and by the time I get back, I hope you've thought this through and accept this will rip you apart when he leaves and you never see him again," Tori said soberly. "He can stay here; I'm not going to argue with that. But I just want you to think about when he walks out of that door and you won't see him until he's eighteen, a man. Deciding to find his birth father for the first time in his life and he realises you're the same guy that lied to him ten years before."

She looked at André for a final time, walking back up the hallway. She opened the door.

"Hey, Zach, what pizza do you want?"

"I like the Hawaiian one; I always share it with Dad. Mom doesn't like pineapple," He smiled politely at her.

Tori nodded, staring at André who had just entered the room. "Well you'll just have to share it with us tonight."

"I can do that."

Tori smiled, picking up her keys. "I'll be back soon. You just look after my boys, Zach."

"I will do!" He piped up.

"Good, I'll be counting on that soldier."

…

"Cat, I just need to go pick up some parcels from the television station," Robbie spoke to the door.

"But we have work tomorrow?" She said. "Can't they just drop it off?"

He choked, trying to thinking of a reason. "They need to tell me something as well, can't risk it. You know actors, overdramatic."

"Oh, okay. Just don't be too late; you'll wake the kids up otherwise."

"I won't be," He whispered to the door. "I love you, the future Mrs Shapiro. Don't you ever forget that."

The sound of bath water moving echoed out of the door.

"What's wrong? You're never this sentimental."

"Nothing is wrong, I just think I should start doing it," He rested his head against the door.

Whatever he did, he did for Cat, Evanna and the new baby. He assured himself that he could cope with whatever _she _was going to throw at him. He would just take anything she decided to launch at him and think about Cat who was the reason he would put up with it.

He walked out of the house, trying not to slam the door in annoyance.

…

Beck laid staring at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts crossing his mind, there was his beautiful wife in some sort of mangled position next to him fast asleep. He considered waking her up just so she'd go home to Cat's to have a better night's sleep. She'd agreed to go into teach both hers and Beck's class alongside Cat. Her hair was laced with moonlight from the window; it took Beck back to high school when she had various colours amongst her black dyed hair. To be fair, Jade hadn't aged much in the past eleven years; it was like time hadn't graced her with its fingertips.

Then there were his children. He could always remember how they'd argue over who was older when they were little. It wasn't until Jade finally told Seth he was the eldest, they'd shut up. Even then, Blaise insisted on taking charge, mothering Seth until he gave up trying to be the older twin. Harry always had a special place in their hearts. Beck glanced at the photograph Blaise had saved, he was smiling. Well, Beck was convinced he was, Jade kept telling him he was looking practically the same as every other baby in the world with a blank expression. Then there was the new baby, the new hope for them.

Cat and Robbie's wedding to go to, to think about in a few weeks. Making the speech as Robbie's best man, acting as Cat's father for the day due to the absence of her own, walking her down the aisle with Jade. He couldn't wait to finally see Cat happy for once in her life. When they'd spoken on the phone during the time they'd hardly seen her, she'd always sounded tired. Tired in the sense that sleep wouldn't and couldn't cure. The kind of tired that eats you from the inside and doesn't stop until there's nothing but the shell of the person left.

He smiled to himself. He had a couple of weeks to recover. He had time.

"Babe, wake up. It's almost eleven."

Jade looked up, rubbing her eyes. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You should get some real sleep in a real bed."

She gave a small smirk from her sleepy face. "Move up then."

Beck laughed softly. "You'll never change."

…

"I've been waiting for you, Rob."

Her voice scratching against his mind, it was just as annoying as before.

"What do you want?" He said sharply.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't speak to me like that."

"Why won't you let go of the past?"

"Why should I, Robbie? You still hold a torch for me."

He shook his head. "Never have I given you hope for it."

"But you have," She wrapped her arms around him like poison ivy. "Don't deny it."

"I'm getting married," He said abruptly.

She stood back. "What? You're getting… No. You're not, you're mine. You belong to me!"

"Robbie?" Tori looked at him, clutching a pizza box. She suddenly noticed the circumstances. "Who's this?"

**Yeah, I've been doing Maths. Yup, fun.**

**I think today has just been a massive blur. I also need to stop watch horror films before I go to sleep.**

**Enough of that.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	34. Anybody

Chapter Thirty Four.

"Is this the…?"

"No, this is Tori. Remember her?" Robbie glared at the woman trying to destroy his unofficial, yet-to-happen marriage.

"Oh, hello Tori," She said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger trying to look bored by Tori's presence.

"Do I even know you?' She frowned. "Robbie, can I speak to you for a minute?"

He nodded, walking a few paces from the deluded attempted home wrecker.

"Want to explain this before I speak to Cat or after?"

He glanced around Tori, she waved at him. "We dated whilst I was in England, she was working on the same film and we got engaged. I broke it off when I realised I wasn't in love with her, it was still Cat plus she was cheating on me with my entertainment reviewer."

Tori sighed. "I always thought of her as being classy not desperate."

"She's followed me to America, she's a little... Crazed."

"Look, you need to get rid of her before Cat finds out."

Robbie grimaced at what Cat's reaction would be without even considering Jade's or Beck's. This wouldn't look so innocent to them and he had no doubts that despite Beck being weak, he would still take his chances at dumping him in a bin somewhere. "How do you recommend doing that?"

"You're on your own there, Rob. I have to get this pizza to a hungry boy and a hungry man."

"I think Jacob's a little young to be eating pizza, Tori,' He joked, a familiar smile appearing again.

She rolled her eyes. 'I would explain now but cold pizza won't make me a favourite with Zach."

"Zach? Who is that?"

"I'll explain tomorrow at work," she called, walking back towards her car.

Robbie turned back to the dilemma which had taken the form of his ex.

…

"I'm back!" Tori called, putting her keys down. "Please tell me there are still just three of you and you haven't got any brothers or sisters, Zach!"

She heard a small laugh. "Nope, it's just me."

Tori carried the pizza box into the living room, putting it down onto the small coffee table. "All right, dinner is served."

Zach frowned, staring at Tori. "We don't have to sit at the table?"

"Nope, unless you want to…" André winced hoping it was the right answer.

"Awesome!" He leaped up, diving for the box. "I think I'm going to enjoy staying with you, André!"

Tori looked at her husband, sitting the other side of him. "I see we've dropped the uncle part."

"We've agreed to keep things casual and have fun instead."

"Good, Jacob is still asleep?" She rested her hand on his knee.

André nodded. "Yup."

"Wow, it is that easy."

"What's easy?"

"Family life, Trina used to kick up hell over pizza, TV, shoes, everything," Tori sighed at the memories of her older sister.

Zach sat down, handing slices of pizza to both of them. "Who is Trina?"

"My sister," Tori replied, biting the edge of the slice.

"Oh, will I get to meet her?"

Tori shook her head lightly. "She's not in LA right now."

"That's a shame, if she was like you, I'm sure we'd get along!"

"Trina is far from Tori, she was dramatic and over the top," André laughed.

Zach tilted his head. "She was?"

André opened his mouth to explain the situation.

"Trina died in an accident about five years ago," Tori answered, her voice didn't shake like it always did when she informed someone of her sister's demise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zach didn't look at Tori when he spoke. "Could we watch TV?"

"I guess, but you have school in the morning," André said, knowing he wouldn't like the idea.

He sighed loudly. "What?"

"You seriously thought we'd forget about school when we have classes to teach tomorrow?" Tori smirked. "Come on, eat up, it's getting cold!"

"You're right," André looked at Zach. "She does."

"What?" Tori glanced between them.

Zach grinned. "You sound like an old mother!"

Tori sighed. "Brilliant."

…

Cat woke up early to discover Robbie wasn't there at the side of her. She'd ended up doing the school run and preparing everyone's lunches. Jade hadn't come home either.

She sat in the staff room, nursing her head.

"Rough night, Miss Valentine?"

She looked up to see Sikowitz. "Something like that."

"Maybe some coffee would help; it cures most of my wife's hangovers, that and aspirin."

"I'm not hung over, Sikowitz," She rolled her eyes. "I've suddenly got three kids, a missing Robbie and Jade, and Beck's still in hospital. Oh and I've found out Jessica, in my class, is also in hospital."

He didn't know what to say. "Eventful holiday then?"

"Kind of."

"You shouldn't have come into today, Cat," He said seriously.

Cat stood up to his height. "You can't have both me and Beck off. Plus, I haven't seen Jade or Robbie so far."

"Cat, we'd have dealt with it. I taught you six for years, if I can handle you guys, I can handle anything," He established.

…

"Jade," He nudged her lightly. "Babe, wake up."

She groaned. "No, go back to sleep."

"I would but you need to go."

"Why? What time is it?"

Beck glanced at the clock on the table. "Nearly dinner…"

Jade sat up, her eyes wide. She grabbed her phone, seeing the missed calls. "I'm going to be hunted by Cat. She's probably tried to take all three classes."

"I'm sure Robbie, Tori and André helped…"

"Oh really? 'Jade, where the hell are you? Robbie hasn't turned up, Tori and André have to do their classes. Can you just call and say if you're staying with Beck or not because I need back up.' Yeah, I'm dead."

Beck stoked her hair from her face. "Cat won't be mad at you."

"If Robbie never went home, she'll be upset and…"

"Jade, she understands. Read the other messages, I bet you it's the first message."

Jade scrolled through the messages, she looked up sighing. "You're right; she's sent me at least five messages after that apologising."

"Told you," Beck smirked at his victory. "Maybe you should just wait for Cat to come with the kids?"

"I guess, it won't be…" Jade saw the twins bobbing along the window. "I spoke to soon."

The door swung open. "Dad!"

They bounded towards him, landing squarely each side of him; Jade was elbowed out of the way.

"Oh, I was just enjoying to peace," He teased, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Ouch," Jade said, rubbing her side. "There was no need to barge me out of the way."

Seth turned his head. "Sorry, Mom."

"You will be when this kid turns out to be my favourite," She glowered. "Where's your Aunt Cat?"

"She told us to tell you she's had to try and call Robbie again," Blaise explained. Her head tucked into her father's shoulder. "Evie's with her, she didn't want to come in. Cat's going to come and see you when she's done on the phone and leave Evie with one of the kids from her class for a couple of minutes."

"No," Seth argued. "Aunt Cat won't let her in because she doesn't want Evie to get upset."

Beck nodded understanding. "She's only young; she probably wouldn't understand all of the tubes."

Seth produced a crumpled piece of paper from his coat pocket. "She drew you this though."

Beck took it from him, pulling his arms from around them. He studied it for a short while. There was a house with a garden made of giant pink flowers. Stood in front of the house was himself, Jade, the twins, the new baby, Cat and Robbie. Then in a small car were Tori, André and Jacob coming to visit. Beck's parents sat in the windows waving. She'd tried to draw real people rather than stickmen; they were quite good for a near five-year-old.

"It's brilliant," He announced.

Blaise turned it over. "She tried to write a message on the back so Seth translated what it said into readable words."

"'To Uncle Beck, get well soon, lots of love, Evanna'," He smiled. "Why did you two have to ruin everything and grow up?"

Blaise shrugged. "Trust me, if I have to turn out like Mom, I'm going to try and stay young."

Jade's jaw dropped. "Well, I was going to take you shopping at the weekend but…"

A smile spread across her face.

It was a huge contrast to Cat's tired expression.

**I'm not going to lie, I have had a few nights off writing for a few reasons such as sleep, Sims and coursework.**

**I hope to God you all still love the story, I really do.**

**And I would reply to every single one of you but I've lost track of which reviewers I've replied to and yeah. VERY MESSY.**

**Sorry, I really am.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	35. Words

Chapter Thirty-Five.

**Before I begin, I really would like to say sorry for being awful with updates recently. It's been a little hectic with revision and Christmas. On the note of revision, I have some good/bad news. Bad news is during January, the updates will be near to non-existent as I have 6 exams then. Good news, I'll pick the story up as soon as I can and shall continue into the merry month of February. I say merry, I have another exam then but it's only Maths and I've passed it already. :')**

"Cat… you look…"

She looked at Beck, running a single hand through her unwashed hair. "Dreadful?"

"I was just going to say tired but if that's what you prefer."

"So why has Not-so-Sleeping Beauty had no sleep?" Jade smirked, absentmindedly plaiting Blaise's hair.

Cat crossed her arms uncomfortably.

Jade looked at Seth and Blaise. "Why don't you see Evie?"

"In other words, you're about to start slating Robbie and you don't want us to repeat it to Evie, correct?" Blaise slid off the bed.

"Pretty much, sweetheart," Jade grinned.

"You're raising our children to be monsters, babe."

She winked at him. "What do you expect? You should have already known this would happen."

The twins slipped out of the door. Cat landed next to Jade, resting her forehead on Jade's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Robbie when I get my hands on him."

"What's he done now?" Beck looked concerned; he sat up a little taller.

Jade stoked her back slowly. "What's happened?"

"He went out last night claiming he was needed at the TV station to pick some things up and never came home. So I've done the school run, cooked, cleaned, worked and all on no sleep."

"You should have called…"

Cat glared at her. "Let's not get into that, Jade. I'm too tired."

"Fine but maybe we should get Beck's parents to have the kids, give you a break?" She suggested, shrugging then following with her next statement. "You're far too tired to look after them."

"When I was in New York, I had to juggle rehearsals, shows and Evanna. I think I can cope, I just have to adjust to find a way to make daily life work with three kids."

"Have I ever told you that you're a life saver, Kitten?" Beck smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Cat returned the smile in spite of her dwindling energy. "I better go fetch Evie and your kids; I have one of the kids from school watching them for ten minutes."

"She just happened to be hanging around a hospital?" Jade said menacingly, her eyebrow rose as she looked at Cat.

"Sounds like you as a teenager," Beck whispered into her ear.

She smirked at his comment.

"_He _is visiting his girlfriend, Taylor, Sinjin's son. Jessica was in the accident a few weeks back, the same accident Tori got into. He offered to look after Evie whilst they checked Jessica over."

"How did Sinjin even manage to find someone to breed with, never mind being capable of having kids?" Jade spoke suddenly, a puzzled glint in her eye.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Taylor is adopted; Sinjin is single and lives with his sister."

"Oh, that makes everything seem right again. I was worried some poor human had been lumbered with Sinjin," Jade yawned.

…

"This is ridiculous."

She laughed at Robbie. "Oh, sweetheart, it wouldn't be so ridiculous if you just agreed to tell your joke of a fiancée it's over."

"Cat isn't a joke," Anger slipped into his voice.

"She is, let's face it. She hasn't changed since high school, she's an airhead with an acting career but later on she gained a brat."

Robbie shook his head. "Evanna isn't a brat either. You're just jealous."

"Why do you never use my name?" She mused, her face pouting.

"You change your nickname so frequently, I can hardly keep up."

She smiled. "You always were the joker. It's Ally, the same as it's been since I left LA."

"And you've been the same sickly sweet, demanding cow ever since you got rid of your sidekick and managed to stand on your own two feet."

"Wow, she really has made you bitter. You were different when you were with me, Robbie, you had standards," Ally purred into his ear.

He pushed her away, sending her sliding across the greasy spoon's booth seat. "No, Ally."

"She will never love you as much as I do, Robbie, and you know that," She hissed, pulling her strap back onto her shoulder.

"Cat understands me," He replied coolly. "She'll be worried I didn't go home."

She laughed, the same noise nails down a chalk board would make. "Oh, Robbie, she'll have Beck keeping her bed warm."

"Beck is in hospital."

Ally replied in a hushed tone. "She'd have got André then, she's a good-for-nothing floozy."

"André is happily married to Tori; they've just had a son. Beck and Jade, do you recall hearing about their wedding? Oh and their kids?"

"That never stopped anyone; a wedding ring doesn't magically stop people from cheating."

Robbie sighed. "I never said it did. But they're happily married, Ally. They would never jump into bed with Cat nor would she jump into it with them. She isn't like that."

"And you would know that how exactly?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Who are you to preach about cheating, Ally? You were working your way through the entire production team when we were engaged."

Ally rolled her eyes dramatically. "I was a different person then."

"It was a year ago."

"Yes and I have cleansed my aura since then, Robbie."

He stood up. "Just leave us alone, Ally. Go back to England, you're fired."

"You expect that to solve everything? Bless you. I'm not going anywhere."

…

"Tori, can I call my mom?" Zach called from the guest room.

"Sure you can, just call from André's phone, he can foot the bill."

She could hear his approving laugh. She smiled, kissing Jacob's head.

"We have certainly got our hands full here, haven't we, Mister?"

André wandered in. "Have you recovered from the dramas of today?"

"If you mean the entire six classes rebelling against us complaining that we're ruining their lives because none of the teachers turn up, then no."

"Tell me about it, when we explained Jade and Beck they seemed fine but Robbie," André shook his head. "His class are going to eat him alive tomorrow."

Tori stroked the back of her son's head. "Did Cat look okay to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she look tired or was it just me?"

He paused to think. "Yeah, she did look tired. Maybe Evie had a bad night?"

"No, usually she'd tell me about it to make me feel better about Jacob."

"I don't know then, what did she say about Robbie?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

She frowned. "She mumbled something about him being ill when I asked."

"Sikowitz kept checking on her, do you think she's ill too?"

"Don't be an idiot, André, there's something more to it than that."

…

"Cat, I'm home."

Evie roamed into the living room. "Oh, you're back."

"Sure am, where's your mom?"

"She's upset with you. She's in the bathroom, she's sick. Blaise is looking after him."

Robbie was concerned but a wave of realisation hit him when remembered the baby. "She'll be okay."

"I know. Aunt Jade's with her so she'll be fine."

"Where are Blaise and Seth?" Robbie asked, placing his keys down.

Evie shrugged looking around. "We're playing hide and seek. It's my turn to find them so I've been watching Cinderella."

He laughed at her way of playing the game. "You don't want to find them?"

"Not yet, I know they're hiding in the loft in the big wardrobe. They wanted to hide in Mommy's but she told them they can't go in there because she's sick."

"I see, well, I better go tell them I'm back…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Robbie."

Robbie looked at her. "Why not?"

"Aunt Jade was talking about how she would skin you alive and make you into a cushion to give to her dad for Christmas."

He swallowed. This wasn't good.

…

"It's funny how tables turn, isn't it?" Jade said snidely, sitting on the edge of the bath.

Cat rested her head against the wall. "That is really not funny."

"It's not fun, is it?" She sighed. "Spewing your guts up for someone to tell you that you look awful, is it?"

"I get the point, I'm sorry for not being as supportive as I could have been when you were being subject to morning sickness."

"Good, now, I'll be nice to you for one reason."

Cat looked up at her. "What?"

"Be my birthing partner, Beck's useless at it. He can't handle the shouting I tend to do…"

"Fine, but you're being mine, for revenge."

**This should have been updated sooner but sadly, life happens to take over and I don't really get a say. I'll try and be more consistent until I must start revising.**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	36. Places

Chapter Thirty Six.

"I don't think you understand, Mr Oliver."

"No, I don't think you understand! It's not true."

The doctor sighed. "I know it's hard to accept, Mr Oliver, but she collapsed on the way into the hospital. Really, she's lucky to have collapsed here rather than a home or in the street, perhaps lucky to have collapsed at all."

"So you're telling me she's lucky to have collapsed?" Beck said, anger building in his voice.

"Mr Oliver, please calm down. I was not…"

"You're pretty much telling me she was fortunate to collapse. How can I take that in a good way?"

The doctor straightened himself. "If Mrs Oliver hadn't of collapsed, we wouldn't have found the tumour."

"So what happens now?" Beck asked his voice quietening.

"We consider a course of action in order to remove the tumour."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

The doctor gave a half smile, picking up his clipboard. "I've been in the job too long to lose my cool, Mr Oliver. That was all your parents wanted me to tell you."

He left the room, leaving Beck with his thoughts.

Robbie wasn't far behind the doctor, appearing at the door.

"Shouldn't you be at home? With Cat? You know, she's about this high, dark red hair…"

"Don't start Beck; I haven't had the best day ever."

Beck looked at him. "My mom is in hospital and I'm stuck here despite the fact I could go home."

"If we're comparing stories, my crazy ex has followed me to LA to convince me we're a match made in heaven."

"I think mine wins," Beck said, leaning his head on the wall.

Robbie nodded. "Probably does, so how is your mom?"

"She collapsed; they did some tests and found a tumour. That's all my dad sent the doctor to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Beck."

Beck sighed deeply. "You didn't make this happen so don't be. Anyway, you probably came here for a reason; I'm guessing it's to escape the wrath of my lovely wife and Kitten?"

"How did you guess?" Robbie rubbed his forehead. "You don't want my problems."

"Humour me with them, trust me. Otherwise we'll be sat here talking about how my mom could die and that's not something I really want right now."

Robbie moved further back into his chair. "She kept me out all night at this back street café trying to convince me I was marrying the wrong girl. She remembers you guys; surprisingly she considers Cat to be a whore and reckons she's bedded all of us."

"That's nice of her," Beck replied sarcastically. "Have you tried telling her you're becoming a monk or something?"

"Trust me, she'd become a nun or something to show she supports my life choices."

He laughed, he suddenly found it hilarious. "Robbie, my good friend, you're screwed and I'm going to find this hysterical. Thanks for sharing it with me; it makes me feel slightly better about my current situation."

"You've picked up a twisted streak from Jade over the last decade or so."

"I know. I can see why she enjoyed high school so much."

Robbie looked at him. "I did go home, for about ten minutes."

"Did you speak to her?"

"I got to the bedroom door and heard them talking."

Beck made a gesture for him to continue.

"They were talking about how they'd imagined their lives, I stood and listened for a while, they were talking about their childhood games and how Cat had always waited for a dashing prince to rescue her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Look at me Beck, I'm not exactly the prince she always wanted and dreamt of."

…

"What would you change, if you could change anything about what you've done so far in life?"

Cat rubbed her forehead. "I wouldn't have let Robbie leave without knowing about the baby."

"That's the only thing?"

"Maybe I would have asked him to stay as selfish as that is."

Jade shook her head. "I don't think it's selfish if it's for love."

"He's the love of my life, Jade. As pathetic as it sounds."

"The love of my life was a cup of coffee this morning and I drank that without mercy. Your point is, Cat?" Jade frowned at her best friend.

"I'm being serious; he is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. Even if he isn't the prince I always dreamt about. He's mine and that's good enough for me," Cat admitted, her cheeks reddened in the process. "But what if I'm wrong and I shouldn't marry him?"

Jade, at first, remained expressionless but then a small smile dawned on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Cat said in confusion.

"You sound like I did on the day of my wedding. I sat there on the floor and cried my eyes out to my mother. She told me if I had so many doubts, I shouldn't marry him. So, of course, I told her I loved him and asked why it would never be enough for her to accept him. She simply turned to me and told me marriages are a matter of convenience not love. No wonder she's on husband number five whilst I'm still with Beck. My parents were always on the same page about marriage until my dad found airhead number one," Jade crossed her arms as she recalled the rest of that exchange. "My father came to pick me up off of the floor; he kissed my cheek and told me he wasn't going to lie to me. He hated the idea of me marrying at 18 but it was my choice. Then he threw in he had the family lawyer on standby with divorce documents if I wanted to back out afterwards. My parents were so unsupportive so I'm going to be different with my kids. I'm going to support their choices and I'm supporting yours. But I'll have a stash of chocolate and ice-cream in case it all goes wrong."

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. I could never regret spending my life with the only boy brave enough to argue with me," She dropped her gaze to the floor. "The boy who stole my heart and refused to let it go all those years ago, tell Beck I told you that and I'll hunt you down."

Cat grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it. I really hope we can be as strong as you two are."

"You have to be when you've literally watched the life you had burn in front of you," Jade nodded slightly. "You just have to have confidence that he'll be stood at your side, holding your hand and telling you it'll be okay."

"You're a wise woman, Jadelyn Oliver."

She stood up. "I know, Caterina. We probably should go tell the twins that Evie is yet to start looking for them."

"Maybe, carry me downstairs?" Cat pleaded, holding her arms up.

Jade pulled the girl up. "I'm pregnant; it's not going to happen Cat."

She groaned, her hair spreading across her face. "Fine."

…

Tori rubbed her eyes. "I think I can hear Jacob crying."

"I promise you, he isn't crying," André replied from the bed. "The monitor isn't doing anything so he's not."

She stood up; staring at the clock which read it was time to get up anyway. "Someone's crying then, André."

"Maybe it's the TV in Zach's room or something. He wakes up really early sometimes."

"Come on, we better get him ready for school."

André slowly stood up, stretching. "You didn't have a good night."

"How would you know? You were asleep."

"Give me some credit, Tori. I do take notice of the small things," He smiled, pulling the outfit he'd chosen for the day.

Tori nodded, she glanced at the door. "I think Zach's having trouble at school."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, folding her arms around herself. "Maternal senses kicking in."

"They sound like superhero powers but more acceptable in society."

"You should talk to him on the drive to school," She suggested.

He sighed. "Fine, if that makes you happy."

He kissed her forehead and left her to get ready for the day.

**I've been considering what I'll write after this is done today. I have a few ideas to play with.**

**Good luck ;)**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	37. Noughts And Crosses

Chapter Thirty Seven.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2013 is kind to you all. :)**

"So, you seem quiet today," André began, awkwardly fulfilling his promise to Tori. "Again, this isn't the first time this week, is it?"

"No I'm not."

He glanced at his son as they stopped at a red light. "Tori said…"

"I don't care what stupid Tori said," Zach protested, regret flushed his face.

"Hey, don't call her stupid," André said sternly. "She hasn't done anything to you."

Zach sighed. "Sorry, André, I'm tired."

"Why? What's wrong?" he said, concern building up. "Do I need to go put my steel toe boots on to do some ass-kicking?"

He shook his head, his eyes lowered. "I don't know who it is."

"Just tell me what you know, Zach, that's all you can do," André faintly noted the lights where still on red.

Zach locked his eyes firmly on the passing cars in front of them; he counted them in his mind as he formulated the words together to say what was happening. They didn't sound right or believable. Would André even believe a nine-year-old kid? No, Zach sighed, no sane adult would. But it was worth a shot, right? André didn't act like a normal adult, so maybe, just maybe, he would listen to Zach.

"I think someone has been following me."

André's eyes widened. "What?"

"The lights have changed," Zach pointed out calmly.

"Oh, yeah," he pulled off, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. "Why would you think that?"

"I keep seeing someone behind me when I'm alone."

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "You're not just making this up?"

Zach shook his head once more. "I know that lying about this would get me into huge trouble."

"Right, tonight you're not to walk back to the house from school, okay? Wait for either me or Tori to pick you up."

"Okay, soccer practice is cancelled tonight."

André nodded, pulling up right outside the steps of the school. "I'll be in this exact spot tonight, okay?"

"I thought you said it could be either of you?" Zach asked with a small challenging smile.

He was trying to lighten the mood before André sat and worried all day. This guy seemed to really care about me, Zach smiled inwardly.

"It will be me, Tori can bring you tomorrow morning or something," he rolled his eyes jokily. "Now go on, you've got your fascinating day of history and I have a class to sing songs with. Keeping inside today, okay?"

"But I have the museum trip today?" Zach reminded him.

André thought for a minute. "Stay close to your teacher, okay? I'll call them and tell them what's happening."

Zach thought about telling André not to overreact but he heard the bell ring to signal the start of the day. "Fine, just come in Tori's car. Hers is much cooler."

…

Beck groaned as the nurses hovered by his sides in case he needed help to stand. "Woah, this is unusual."

"Try and keep your balance, Beck," Dr Daniels encouraged. "The physiotherapy seems to be going nicely. Maybe we can begin to consider your discharge date, make it a goal to head for?"

"Can we make it soon? I've missed so much with my class…" Beck trailed off as he saw the disapproving look the woman was giving him. "I know Jade has probably organised everything but I feel like I'm cheating them out of what they signed up for."

She sighed, crossing her arms around her clipboard. "I'll cut you a deal. I'll set the discharge date for this weekend. I'll talk to your specialists about your progress and see how you are this week then on Sunday, if I'm satisfied with what I've heard you can go home. But you'll still have to come in everyday for your physiotherapy and check-ups. Deal?"

"Deal, I'll start packing," Beck replied confidently with a smile.

"It's almost like you're eager to leave," Dr Daniels rolled her eyes.

Beck looped his arms around his crutches, slowly moving himself around the room. "I think these crutches could come in useful."

"Oh, how?"

"Well I can poke Jade from a distance…"

Dr Daniels sighed at him. "Of all the uses, you chose that one. Come on, you have an appointment with the lovely Doctor Emmons."

"More exercises, oh the joy," Beck laughed, walking forward slightly. "I don't think I could spend my morning in any better way."

She looked at him, her clipboard tapping him on the back lightly. "Sarcasm will not get you anywhere, Beck."

"Damn, here I am hoping it would," he winked at her. "Don't tell Jade, she'll have me diced into meat."

Dr Daniels shook her head. "I give up with you Olivers, I truly do."

Beck, escorted by the two nurses, walked down the corridor. He caught sight of a slightly battered girl in a wheelchair.

"Jessica?"

"Mr Oliver?"

"Kitten… Miss Valentine said you were in here, how are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm doing all right. I heard about the fire, Taylor told me; I hope you're okay, Mr Oliver."

"Peachy thanks, want me to pass on any messages to Miss Valentine?" he said as the nurses backed off a little.

"Tell her that the performance will be great please, she was fretting about it apparently. She has to play my part now but I should be able to see it though," Jessica smiled, playing with the hospital bracelet.

Beck nodded. "I hope you recover soon, Jessica. Oh, word of warning, don't eat the cheese and mac, it comes with consequences."

She laughed, the nurse being replaced with Taylor behind her to push the wheelchair.

"Hello Mr Oliver," Taylor nodded graciously.

"Take care of her, Taylor."

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "I will do, she's too precious and must be treated like a princess."

Beck smiled back at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed at physiotherapy so they can walk me for a bit."

…

"If I never speak to another teenager again, it'll be too soon," Jade groaned, she pushed her hair from her face.

The three kids ran past them, heading directly upstairs.

Cat laughed, chucking her keys on the side. "I would ask what those three are planning but then I fear the answer. So what happened with yours and Beck's classes put together?"

"One of the kids broke a camera so that has to be repaired overnight then I caught two in the supply closest making out instead of being in my class."

"Sounds like your average day in a high school then," Robbie said, walking in behind them.

Jade shot him a look. "I have about two weeks left to create a masterpiece and they're ruining it!"

"They're teenagers, you can't expect them to magically turn into professionals," Cat pointed out.

Robbie flicked the TV onto the news channel.

A news reporter was stood outside Jade and Beck's house which was already looking less fire wrecked. "It's over a week since the fire tragedy that struck the home of Hollywood actor Beck Oliver, 29, and director Jade Oliver, 28. Beck has been left in hospital since the blaze but is declared to be recovering well. Jade and their two children, Seth and Blaise both aged nine, are now living next door with the musical star, Cat Valentine, 28, and her daughter, Evanna who is five-years-old. Also, Jade Oliver's publicist announced the couple are expecting their fourth child together in March. Their son, Harry, tragically died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome four years ago. The couple are said to be thrilled by the news and hope we can continue to respect their family's privacy as we once did after their son's death. Rumours have appeared that the couple are waiting to see the gender of their baby causing betting rates on the gender to popular. The odds are 1/5 that the baby will be a…"

There was a buzz at the gate. Cat and Robbie looked at Jade as she turned off the TV.

"You get it, your house."

"When I was living with you, I answered the door more times than you did!" Cat argued back.

Jade groaned, standing back up to the intercom. "The Valentine household, her slave speaking."

"Jadelyn, is that you?" The crackling voice asked.

She released the button. "Who the hell invited my parents?"

"How did they know you were here? How did they know where I live?" Cat stared at her.

"Robbie, since you left Cat alone all day last week, you can go upstairs and do not let Blaise or Seth come down here at all, got it?" Jade said, urgently.

He nodded, dutifully going upstairs.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kill me now," Jade muttered under her breath as she opened the door.

Three of the most hated people in her life were revealed. There was only one who she actually was happy to see.

Her father, John, was wearing his typical dark grey suit with his typical tie and his typical disapproving expression. His wife, Mimi, stood next to him practically super glued to his arm. Her hair extensions curled like some poodle's fur. She looked awful; she should have been a melted Barbie doll. Her mother, Louise, on the other hand looked the complete opposite, her hair was swept up into a bun and her outfit was simple for a business woman.

Josh lurked behind them, his hair was messy and his headphones were still in. His green eyes darted from each of the three adults in front of him equally disliking them all.

"Jadelyn, aren't you going to let us in?" Her father said impatiently.

She moved to the side, taking her brother's headphones out as he passed her. "Did you come with mom?"

"Sadly, Frank couldn't come with her, something about a business trip to the south of Kenya."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Or another affair, who knows?"

The adults sat down, Cat brought in some drinks on a tray.

"Caterina, you're living here?"

"It is her house, dad," Jade said snidely, perching on the arm next to Josh. "Haven't you read the news recently? It seems to be the only way you find out about my life seeing as you never call."

"You could call me, Jadelyn, there's nothing stopping you from doing that," John replied.

Jade laughed. "Not something I'd lower myself to doing but when do I have time? Beck's in hospital, I'm five months pregnant and I'm trying to keep my film on time but sure, I should definitely make the effort with you."

"You're having another baby?" Louise gasped, looking up from her phone.

"No, I'm pregnant with a pomegranate. Yes, it's a baby."

Josh smirked, looking at his sister. "I told you that you should have told them sooner."

"You knew?" Their parents said together accusingly.

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I? I do have regular contact with her unlike you two."

"Why are you even here?" Jade looked at the three of them.

Mimi piped up for the first time. "We wanted to talk to you about Josh and the advice you gave him."

Jade looked at her. "For chizz sake, who brought the dog inside? Robbie has allergies."

"I haven't got my…" Mimi frowned at her, John whispered to her. "Oh, right. So who is your friend?"

"The same red haired friend I've had all of my life?" Jade answered, Josh hiding a small chuckle.

Mimi nodded. "Still has the red hair."

"Oh, she's not colour blind after all, here's me thinking after all this time you were colour blind," Jade sighed in delight, sarcasm heavily implied.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you're orange from your sunbed, we always assumed you got your skin colour and orange mixed up, Mimi," Jade smiled politely.

"Jadelyn, would you keep a civil tongue?" John ordered her.

Cat shifted uncomfortably as Mimi continued to stare at her.

"So, why did you tell your brother getting married at twenty would be the best thing to do?" Louise glared at her eldest and only daughter.

Jade shrugged. "I got married at nineteen and have always advised for people to get married older, see the world."

"Then why did you tell your brother to get married?"

"He's a year old than I was, he fits the criteria."

John sighed. "I don't think you are considering the fact he's throwing his life away!"

"Oh, so I threw my life away getting married to Beck?" Jade nodded slowly. "I see, that's lovely of you to think but let me just throw some statistics around for you. Mom has been married five times in the past ten years, all of that which I have been married to Beck, longest marriage was two years. The shortest was twenty four hours! Dad, you've been with Mimi ten years, I give you that but you're not even a couple. Half the time you're opposite ends of the world and don't think the tabloids don't take notice of your affairs, Mimi."

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Twenty is far too young, you have college to get through and if you happen to get Yasmin pregnant? Your life would be over!" Mimi announced as if she was an expert in the matter.

"Again, I have the twins at nineteen. They're perfectly happy," Jade commented, smiling sweetly.

Louise coughed. "So where are the twins?"

"Out of your way."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why would I want my kids anywhere near this mess? They hardly know you."

John shook his head. "And whose fault is that?"

"If we did happen to find ourselves in that situation, we would raise the kid like a family," Josh responded to the earlier argument.

"What if you got a divorce? The kid would have a broken home or, worse, a single parent!" John argued, standing up.

"Hey, dad, may I kindly remind you Cat is a single mom and tell you how pathetic you sound right now?" Josh glared at his father. "Cat has raised Evanna to be a perfect young girl; she's five and is more accepting than you already."

Louise frowned. "How would you know?"

"When I rang Jade for the advice, I spoke to Evie and she's wonderful. Cat's done well for herself."

"I can't change my opinion, I'm sure Caterina has done well but how many nannies has Evie had since you're an actress?" John was clutching at straws.

Cat looked at him. Anger flared in her eyes. "None, not one. Now I'm not one to be rude but you do not trust your son to make his own mind up nor do you think about his happiness. Now I'm sorry, Mr West, but I can see why Jade and Beck have cut you out of the twins' lives, being around close-minded people isn't good for children or anybody with a brain for that matter."

"I think that's your cue to shut up and listen to Josh, don't you?" Jade patted her father's shoulder.

…

André tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for Zach to come out of school. He couldn't believe how late he was today; Zach could talk for the all of the money in the world. But André noticed the surrounding police cars and sirens. He got out of the car.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what is happening?"

"There has been a kidnapping. Now, could you please move your car, sir?" The cop replied.

His heart started throbbing. "Who has been…?"

"A child from the school, now sir please…"

"Zachery Roberts, he's my s… he's in my care whilst his parents are away," André panicked now, his blood running cold.

The police officer sighed, nodding painfully. "If you could come with me, sir."

**I thought I'd make a longer update to make up for lack of update over the last few days. Also, this is most likely the last update as I need to seriously revise. Hopefully without crying this time! We can always dream. I'm going to die in my exams.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Love always,**

**ChasingMidnight.**


	38. A Little Something

Chapter Thirty Eight.

**I've been nominated for an award! Ahhhhh! This very story so yeah, if you want to vote for it, please proceed to topic/108350/79020018/1/Best-Character-Centric  
Replace . so it makes a web address. :) So happy!**

"Are you his legal guardian?" The new cop asked, pulling a pen and pad from his back pockets.

André shook his head. "No, his parents are in Paris. I'm looking after him whilst they're gone."

"Have you got any legal documents to state that?"

"I have some letters back at my house," He shook his head.

The man nodded, writing down something. "If you could come with me, sir."

They headed towards the school where a series of classrooms had been turned into interview rooms.

André sat down; the world was becoming a blur to him. "Can… Can I ring my wife?"

"I suggest we talk and then you call her."

"Right, okay, sorry."

The officer sat down as well. "So… Mr Harris, the last time you saw Zachery?"

"This morning, when I dropped him off to school," He answered, his concentration wavered.

"Did you arrange to meet him after school?"

André nodded. "I told him to meet me straight away because Zach said someone had been following him."

"Zachery said this to you?" The officer frowned.

"Yes, he told me he didn't want me to worry so I called the school and told them what had happened. They were supposed to keep him safe!" A wave of anger hit André which quickly subsided as he realised that he was yet to tell Sherry and Isaac.

"Mr Harris, have you noticed any suspicious activity recently?"

André looked down, thinking about it.

"Perhaps someone lurking around your house you share with Mrs Harris?" The cop suggested. "Due to your celebrity status', we have to look into wider matters."

"I'll ask Tori if she can think of anything when she brings the documents."

The officer studied André. "Sir, you look a little ill."

"Shock, it's shock," André reassured himself. "Can I call Tori now?"

The cop gave a small and short 'yes' then walked out of the classroom.

André took his phone and, shaking, he pressed Tori's name.

"Hello? What's taking so long?"

"It's Zach…"

"Oh God, what's happened?"

He took a deep breath. "You know how he told me he was being followed?"

There was silence at the end of the phone.

"You're kidding, right? This is just some prank you're trying to pull and Zach's probably sat in the back of the car laughing about it. It's not funny!" She shouted, fear and anger swamped her insides.

"I wish it was."

…

"I cannot allow you to marry at twenty, Josh."

He looked at his mother. "Are we going to keep running around in circles?"

"Looks that way," Jade sighed, staring at her watch. "Isn't it time you lot left me in peace?"

"Not until Josh agrees to call of the engagement," John said firmly.

Louise nodded. "For the first time in ten years, we agree on something."

Mimi sat up straighter. "I got married really young and look at how that turned out. I ended up a single mother until I met your father."

"Yeah, how unlucky can you get?" Jade said sarcastically. "The only time you ever see them is at Christmas when your ex goes away and they need money."

"That's unfair; they're happier where they are."

"Aren't they about 20 something?" Josh screwed up his nose. "Why on earth would you still see them? Surely they're old enough to see how annoying you are? I mean, mother of the year isn't exactly your calling. You think you're so high and freaking mighty that no one in the world can touch your greatness but I'm sorry, the only reason you're sat there is because our dad has a thing for stray dogs. Always has."

Mimi started for Josh, her hands ready to slap him or strangle him; she was quickly making her mind up.

Jade blocked her way. "Don't you dare even consider laying a finger on my little brother."

Mimi laughed, shrill and witch-like. "I'm above slapping pregnant women."

"I suggest you back the hell away from my best friend before I shout Robbie," Cat warned, stepping in front of Jade. "You are a disgusting excuse for a human being."

"Oh and the little Barbie joins in. Bless you sweetheart but this is an adult conversation not for some teenager who is trying to be all grown up with her daughter that lacks a father."

"You know, I've been quite civil with you all day so why don't you just go back to the kennel," Cat spat at her.

Mimi's eyes were furious. Her hand was raised and the hand went flying towards Cat's face. The noise echoed to the point Robbie came running downstairs.

Cat rubbed her cheek. "You've made your point that you think I'm an awful parent and that Josh is going to mess up his life so please get the hell out of my house and never come back or I will call the police."

John stiffly grabbed Mimi's arm, driving her out of the house muttering some sort of apology to Cat. Jade looked at her mother who dropped her gaze then proceeded to leave as well.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stopped them coming here today," Josh shook his head. "Maybe if I hadn't had wound her up so much she…"

"She would have still done that, she has always hated me," Cat laughed, the redness of her cheek matched her hair colour. "Ever since I threw her vodka down the sink and called her a whore all those years ago when I found out she had stopped you two from seeing your dad."

Robbie walked straight towards her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The mad woman I have as a step-mother decided it was a bright idea to slap Cat, is what," Jade glared at the door they'd just left out of. "Josh, are you sure you want to go back with them?"

"Someone has to make sure mom doesn't marry someone else," he tried to make a joke of it. "Besides, coming here has told me something."

Jade frowned at him. "Never ever invite both parents for dinner?"

"I'm twenty and I'm my own person, if I love her then I love her. I make my own mistakes and I have an awesome family of two sisters who will always be there for me," he smiled at Cat and Jade. "Now, you take care of my future niece, okay?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jade eyed him. "You have a sixth sense for baby gender?"

Josh shrugged. "Just a feeling, that's all."

He walked over to Cat and hugged her. "I'll see you on your wedding day, I'll be sure to leave the family at home. I'll just come with a white flag and my girl."

Cat laughed. "If the family do happen to tag along, we'll have a cage ready."

…

"Do you think mommy will be happy now?"

Blaise looked up at Evanna who was dancing around in her fairy costume. "I guess so."

"So she'll stop crying every night when she puts me to bed?"

Seth nodded. "She has Robbie now."

"Good, maybe now she's happy and won't cry anymore, she'll let me have a pony."

Seth laughed, taking the girl's hand. "I don't know about that one."

Evie smiled to herself. "I'll ask Robbie to buy me one. He gives me extra ice-cream."

"A horse and ice-cream are a little different," Blaise tried to hold back a smile.

"Not really," Evie shook her head like it was Blaise who didn't understand. "Just one needs putting in the freezer, the other needs a field. Silly Blaise."

"Yeah, silly Blaise," Seth teased his twin.

…

Beck rested his head on the pillow. Jade was at least an hour late and she hadn't called.

How would he break the news of his mother to her? Jade practically consider his mom to be her own since hers wasn't up to much.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," She said breathlessly. "My parents and Mimi decided to turn up."

"I didn't invite them this time," Beck said defensively.

She laughed, sitting on the bed next to him. "I know, they came to complain about my advice for Josh and ended up insulting everyone in the process. Heck, Mimi assaulted Cat."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Mimi isn't, dad has practically kicked her out for the night. Then Cat is fine, she's really got some fight in her."

"I guess she has to," Beck nodded sadly. "Otherwise, who else would have stuck up for her when she cut everyone out?"

Jade rested her head gently on his shoulder. "I suppose she really grew up fast when Evie became her responsibility. So much that even when she came to me after Robbie left distraught, she never even mentioned her brother even had had a daughter never mind tell me he'd died and Evie was now in her custody."

"I think she felt it was something she had to do on her own."

"I wish she hadn't have felt like that," she sighed, lacing her fingers into Beck's.

He looked at her. "My mom has a tumour."

"What?"

"They're treating her here," He added.

"You can't just say things like that when you haven't prepared me, Beck! I'm six months pregnant nearly!" She looked at him wide eyed.

He pulled his eyes away from her. "I didn't know how to say it."

She planted a kiss on his head. "She'll be okay, she always is."

"But what if she isn't going to be, Jade? I could lose my mom."

…

"Hear that?"

"What?" Cat glanced up at Robbie. "I can't hear anything?"

He grinned. "Exactly, that means we've succeeded in shutting them up for the night."

"Well whose bright idea was it to give them all three packets of sweets before bed?" she glared at him then relaxed her head back on his chest.

"Not mine," he lied, flicking the channels of the TV over. "I spoke to Annie and Lucy earlier."

Cat sighed. "They're not happy about the wedding, right?"

"They think I'm an idiot but they're coming."

"I'm glad they think you are," she replied. "I've told you before you're crazy for wanting me."

Robbie wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe I am but why should that stop me?"

Cat smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Then she smelt it.

Perfume.

And it definitely wasn't hers.

…

"There's been a sighting," The officer reported back to Tori and André who were sat waiting anxiously.

"That's good, isn't it?" Tori said, reading the man's expression.

"Yes and no."

André looked at him, puzzled. "Why good and bad?"

The new female inspector sighed. "There's been a black bag found down an alley that looks suspiciously like there's a body inside."

At that point, Tori just broke down in tears whilst André stared at the blank wall hoping and praying.

**So I took a night off from revision because: a) I've done so much recently and b) I was supposed to be at a party tonight but the snow cancelled that plan.**

**I hope you've missed me! And I shall be back with awesome updates this time next week hopefully or maybe the following night!**

**Now, I love you all very much and I have missed you all greatly. I wish I could remember the questions I was supposed to answer but that probably won't happen because my brain is like a sponge.**

**I cannot believe it had only been about two weeks since I last updated. FEELS LIKE FOREVER AND A WEEK.**

**Anyway, please be patient, I would like to pass my exams next week so I'll see you all next Friday/Saturday depending on what is happening with party reorganisation.**

**And keep strong loves.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	39. Missing

Chapter Thirty Nine.

**This chapter is brought to you courtesy of a snow day and a revision break.**

"Are you sure this isn't Beck's shirt?"

"It's mine, why?" Robbie frowned at her.

Cat sat up a little sharply. "That's not my perfume."

He looked at her again. "It could be Jade's."

"She hates perfume like that; she says it smells of dead flowers."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Whose is it, Robbie?"

"I don't know, I've been in fittings today with wardrobe for the show, maybe one of the girls decided to spray perfume near my clothes whilst my suit was being fitted?" he lied, he knew whose perfume it was. Ally's. But how it had come to be on his shirt, he had no idea.

Cat looked at him, studying his expression. She was too tired to see through it. "Tell her to get some new perfume, it's awful. I'm going to bed."

She kissed his cheek lightly and went up the stairs.

Robbie clasped his hands together as he thought about things. How the hell had Ally broke in?

He glanced over to the coat he'd worn that night to meet her. He remembered Ally slipping her number into his pocket 'for when he realised his mistake'. He quickly grabbed it, digging through for the small piece of paper. He slammed the number into his phone.

"Hello honey pie."

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Ally?"

She laughed down the phone. "Oh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The perfume didn't just magic its way onto my shirt."

"Cat didn't notice then?" she sighed. "Damn it. That would have been fun."

He took a deep breath. "What do you want, Ally?"

"I want you back, Robbie. We were happy."

"You were cheating on me," he responded with a cold edge in his voice.

Ally took a few seconds to reply. "That was my mistake, now you're making yours."

"Cat isn't a mistake, I love her."

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind."

…

Tori ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should call my mom, ask how Zach is."

André nodded silently. He hadn't moved in the last hour. He was a statue, frozen with shock and terror. He'd called Sherry who ended sobbing down the phone to him and Isaac had to take over, he was good with trauma, it was his job but André could hear Isaac's voice quivering slightly as he spoke. This trauma appeared to be too close to home for him.

Tori reappeared. "He's fine, a little grouchy though."

"What time is it?"

"Just gone midnight," she replied, sitting back down. "They'll be filing reports on the… alley."

She couldn't bring herself to say the bags which meant Zach wasn't coming back. She wouldn't see him bounding back through the front doors like she had every night after school. As much as she told herself she couldn't get attached to him, she had in a very big way. She couldn't help but see the little bit of André in him and think that was what was ahead of Jacob.

"Wendy rang; my dad wants us around for dinner tomorrow. I put them off."

Tori looked up and met his dead eyes. "Did you explain why?"

"I told them Zach had gone missing. They asked who he was, I just cut the line."

"You'll have to tell them eventually."

He shook his head. "You think now is a brilliant time to do it?"

Tori didn't even offer to reply to him. He was just going to argue with everything she said.

Her phone rang, expecting it to be her mother asking how Jacob liked to sleep at night or something slightly ridiculous that could wait until morning. "What?"

"That's no way to answer a phone call, Tori."

Tori's eyes bulged slightly. That was definitely not her mom. "What do you want?"

"Again, going to New York made you really blunt, you know that?"

She shot out of the door, not that André noticed. "You're the one calling at midnight."

"Fair play, I guess. I just wanted a chat, is that so wrong?"

"It is when I haven't spoken to you in years, Danny."

He smiled; she could feel the shift in his posture just from his voice. "All the more reason to catch up, don't you think? I mean, the last time I saw you, you were rushing off to the big city dream."

"And I thought in that very same night, I told you I never wanted to hear from you again," Tori spat back.

Danny laughed politely. "Things change, tables turn, Tori. I just wanted to make sure you make the right choice."

"I did."

"You don't sound too sure about that. Maybe you should say it again but actually believe it," he teased. "Speaking of your life choices, Tori, how is André these days?"

"He's fine."

Danny made a surprised sound. "Ah, well, that's strange. I've heard he's lost something."

"That's not funny, Danny."

"Oh, it wasn't intended to be. I was just making conversation, Tor."

"Most people call to actually say something, not just waste time."

He coughed. "I'm not most people. I'm the guy that got away."

She felt the anger from all the years bubble slowly to the top. "No, you're the guy that clings on despite being unwanted."

"Ouch, that hurts. Are you sure this isn't because you made your mistake before leaving LA? You're a little bitter about the whole thing, aren't you? You can't say I didn't give you a chance to change your mind."

"Never call me again," she answered frankly.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Tor?"

She didn't even answer him before killing the phone line and hopefully killing the last of his hopes.

That was the other reason she'd been so keen to run away to New York with André.

Danny refused to back off and accept she didn't want him back again.

…

Beck opened his eyes, he'd been sleeping but it wasn't a pleasant sleep. It was more a nightmarish slumber where you cannot awake even if you needed to. "Jade."

"I'm here," she whispered, she was stood at the window, pulling the blinds apart.

"You're awake?"

She nodded. "Tori called, asked if I could check the children's ward for Zach."

"Did you find him?"

"Nope, she's really upset. Danny called and threw a few spanners in the works."

Beck rubbed his eyes. "Hey, have you told Cat about me coming home yet?"

"I haven't exactly had time to tell her that between the various family dramas but maybe if you tune in next week?" Jade joked, sitting back on the bed. "We could make a reality show with the amount of things that have happened to us."

"As long as I get the attractive guy role, do what you like."

He took her hand. "You should get home; they'll be kicking you out again."

"Let them do it. We're suffering a great blow to the family again."

"My mom is going to be fine."

Jade tilted her head slightly. "I know. I just don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

She kissed him lightly. "I've missed you."

"What do you mean? You've been here every day…"

"That's not what I mean, I hate going home to the empty double bed. I don't like it."

Beck chuckled. "You always complain you don't have enough room when I'm there."

"Still not the point I'm trying to make," she rolled her ocean green eyes at him. "It's always been me and you, since high school sharing your bed in your RV. I'm used to it, it's familiar and I feel safe."

"And people say I'm the sentimental one."

She looked at him, a sulky expression covering her pale face. "Promise me you'll never leave me again."

Beck smiled, kissing Jade's hand. "I promise you, Jadelyn Oliver, you will never have to spend another night alone when I get back on Sunday night."

…

Robbie was the first up the following morning. He laid breakfast on the table ready for everyone, checked his watch and waited for the mail to arrive. He could have put money on Alley sending something in the mail; it was her pathetic style to do it. She couldn't think of any original things to do to attempt sabotage his relationship.

But it surprised him when there was nothing in the mail amongst the various bills and pay checks.

"You look confused," Cat said, placing her arm around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I was expecting a postcard from Lucy and Annie."

Evie glanced up at the patio doors. "Like that one?"

Robbie didn't look up. "Like what one?"

Evie tugged his sleeve, pointing at the postcard stuck to the outside of the window.

"Who put that up there?"

Seth shrugged; his hair was still messy from waking up. "Not me, it's too early for that kind of thing."

"Do what?" Blaise skipped into the kitchen, already dressed and fully awake.

Robbie opened the door, taking it down from the outside.

It was a postcard from Paris originally with the Ponts des Arts on the front. The lover locks hanging on the side of the bridges. He turned the postcard over.

_'Take me here one day.'_

**So yeah, I thought I'd surprise you all with this chapter.**

**I better get back to my revision… sigh.**

**Don't forget I'm back on Saturday officially; the rest of the story is planned out!**

**It has been finalised and nothing shall change it… Haha. I say nothing… Something will.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	40. Everything Has Changed

Chapter Forty.

After work, Cat walked to the car park with Jade and Robbie. The final rehearsals had begun for the following week and it had been hectic with the absence of Tori and André. But it had worked quite well, between the three of them, they'd managed to lead each class and no one had missed a proper lesson. Sadly, none of them had even managed a coffee break.

"I swear that tomorrow, I will wheel Beck in here so I can at least have a drink of coffee."

"Come on, Jadey, it's not that awful," Cat laughed, opening the car with her keys.

She groaned, climbing into the back of the car. "It is when you have to sing with a bunch of hyped up, love struck teenagers. The song they've put together is brilliant, but I wish it was more edgy."

"I can't wait to hear it," Robbie said, sitting in the front.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It has to be better than your 'Broken Glass' song, Robbie."

"Hey, that was a hit on the show!"

"You wrote it for kids. You were one crazy teenage boy when you wrote that song."

Cat sighed, pulling onto the freeway. "I'm going to drop you two off home then I'm going to the hospital to see Jessica."

"Fine, I'm not going to see Beck until late, I should really spend some time with the twins. It's been a little tough on them lately," Jade couldn't help but have a guilty tone to her voice.

"I'll take Evie out for ice-cream, ask her what else she wants for her birthday party," Robbie offered, he shrugged lightly. "Unless you want me to come with you…"

Cat cut him off. "I don't need babysitting, Robbie. Besides, she's my student and you don't really know her."

"Welcome to how your married life will be," Jade popped her head between the sits, smirking wildly at Robbie.

The rest of the drive was filled with pointless chatter about the wedding flowers and how Jade refused to have an ugly dress to be the matron of honour.

She promptly dropped them off, instructing them on what was in the oven for dinner.

When she pulled up to the hospital, she silently told herself that she'd spent too much time here in the past couple of years. Cat proceeded to slam a few buttons on the elevator and find Jessica's room.

She knocked at the door, waiting patiently.

The door swung open. "Hello? Jessica is asleep so would you mind?"

Cat shook her head, stepping back for the man to close the door behind him.

"I'm Jessica's mentor for the Christmas Musical special," she held out her hand to the man.

"Ah, yes, she has spoken a lot about you. I'm Jessica's dad," he shook her hand firmly.

Cat then noticed the white dog collar around his neck. "Where is your church?"

"St Mary's on the edge of the city."

"Jessica's never really mentioned it," Cat frowned.

He laughed kindly. "I don't blame her, she's not exactly happy we never go on holiday."

"Oh, I see. If she's asleep, I'll just head…"

"Let's go have a talk, you have a troubled soul, Miss Valentine," he smiled at her. "Her mother is with her, she won't know. Please, I insist."

Cat nodded, allowing the vicar to lead her to a family room. Once they'd sat down, Cat looked at him, slightly confused. "How do you know my soul is troubled, Father?"

"I don't but it usually gets the ball rolling," he laughed, taking a swig from his coffee. "Now, tell me about it."

…

"I have to go," Tori said, standing up. Something about Danny's righteous attitude troubled her. She still had the directions to his house in her address book. She needed answers.

"You can't leave me here, Tori."

She turned back to André. "I have no choice. I need to do something."

"Tori…"

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise."

And with that she practically broke into a run out of the small waiting area in the police station. She was speeding up the road before André even made it out onto the pavement to stop her.

She stopped outside Danny's house and took a deep breath. She was almost certain that he knew something. Tori walked up to the door, hesitating before she knocked.

"I told you yesterday, Max, I haven't got…" he looked up. "Oh, it's you."

"I thought I'd come talk to you here, away from André. He was with me when you called."

A grin spread across Danny's face. "Please, come in."

She smiled at him, stepping inside the small house.

"I wasn't really expecting you to come," he began walking behind her. "I thought you'd stick being the dutiful wife."

"Zach is missing, you're not really my main priority but who can resist Danny?" she turned to look at him, hoping this would be quick and painless.

"Oh, he's your son, isn't he? I'm sorry."

Tori nodded, standing in the centre of his living room. "But I think you know something."

"What? That's crazy, Tor."

"Come on, you can tell me, Danny," she whispered lightly in his ear.

His body softened to her. "Why did you make me do it?"

"Do what?"

"You chose him over me, what do you expect me to do?"

Tori put her hands behind his neck, forcing herself to even touch him. She lied through her teeth. "I had to go, Danny. My career was there and I was pregnant with Zach."

"Why did you refuse me when you knew how much I loved you?"

"I knew that but my future was in New York, Danny. I love you, I always have," The words formed in her mouth like acid.

He smiled like it was the first words he'd ever heard. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

He kissed her roughly, stubble rubbing against her cheeks. "Zach, get out here!"

The small boy appeared with a can of Coke in his hand. "Tori!"

He ran towards her, hugging her middle.

"Now we can be a real family," Danny grinned, pulling Tori's face closer to him.

A large bang came at the door, sending it flying. Tori pulled Zach behind her, kicking Danny forward to the mercy of the FBI.

…

Beck wandered down the corridors, free to leave hospital but choosing to stay.

He saw his parents from the doorway. "Mom, I've been discharged."

"But you're on crutches?" his father frowned.

"That's just to keep me upright, dad."

His mother gestured for him to sit down. "Frank, will you go get me some coffee?"

"In other words, you want to speak to your son without me," Frank laughed, walking away.

"I need some quality time with my boy, is that so wrong?" she laughed, taking his hand.

Beck kissed her hand. "So, when are we breaking you out of this place?"

She laughed. "Hopefully soon, where is the getaway van?"

"I'll get Jade to bring it for us."

"She's a good girl, Beck. If you ever let her go, I'll be kicking your ass."

He shook his head. "It's never going to happen, mom."

"Good, I like her."

"No, I meant you kicking my ass, you'd have to catch me first," he winked at her cheekily.

"Just like your father," she sighed, shaking her head.

**I'M BACK! I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU!**

**However, I have failed my exams, I swear.**

**Anyway, explosive plot ahead, we have the shows coming up and the wedding.**

**Who knows what might happen? ;)**

**Well, of course I do and so does theAnGerFlarE but hey.**

**I seriously missed you. And writing.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	41. Happy Endings Are Just Stories

Chapter Forty One.

Saturday landed quickly, Zach was safe, Beck was home and life was looking up.

Except for Robbie, Ally was thinking of bigger and better ways to get his attention and to scare Cat.

Jade had declared she was taking Evie, Blaise and Seth for their final fittings for the wedding in a little over a week's time. Beck was still resting up in bed; he had worn himself out by working the remainder of the week. Cat had to go for a check-up with the doctor to monitor how the baby was doing.

And Robbie was sat at the kitchen table. His hands pressed together and his eyes firmly closed.

Ally was going to try something big. He could tell. Today would be the day she would try something before the wedding. She would have something huge planned for that, something so destructive, so crazy that Cat would not be able to fathom a lifetime with him.

His phone began to ring. He glanced at it; it was defiantly Ally's number. The fact it contained '666' was just ironic. He did feel like the devil's daughter was calling him.

"What now?"

"That's no way to talk to me, Robbie!" she sulked, he could visualise her bottom lip pouting.

He took a deep breath. "What do you want Ally? The stunt with the postcard wasn't funny. Evie found it."

She completely ignored what he had said. "Oh! I get my own daughter! We can tell her together, that daddy loves her still but he doesn't love mummy anymore and wants to be with me. I think she will call me 'Mama' and we'll go shopping together! We'll take Cat to court and we'll get custody of her. We'll be so happy together as a family, Robbie!"

"Ally, you're talking crazy, okay? Evie is not my daughter; I have no claim over her. She isn't a new accessory for you to flash around. She is Cat's little girl and I love her very much."

"Fine, we can start our own family. It'll be amazing, Robbie. Can't you picture it? Our wedding day?"

"No, I can't," he said angrily. "You want to know why? It's never going to happen, Ally."

Her voice appeared to falter for a moment. "You'll regret that, Robbie. You see those photos I sent Jade and Beck, that's only the beginning of what I can do."

"That was you?"

"Of course, I wanted you to see how things could turn out. They nearly broke over ten years of marriage and hell knows how many more. What will happen when Cat sees some of us? Let's call them our first pictures together."

…

Cat took a deep breath as she walked into the church. The very church she'd moved the wedding to, Jessica's dad had insisted. He had also asked her to go on the Saturday morning after her check-up to talk. They hadn't had chance at the hospital; his wife had called him back to talk to Jessica.

"Miss Valentine, I'm glad you could make it."

"Please call me Cat," she smiled, shaking his hand again.

The vicar followed her line of gaze to the confession box. "No, you don't have to go in there. I just wanted to talk to you."

They sat at the back of the church. Cat shifted uncomfortably.

"Jessica tells me you have a daughter, Evanna," he broke the ice by choosing a steady topic. "Sorry, I don't follow the media much."

"I'm glad to meet somebody who doesn't," Cat beamed at him. "Evie is five on Christmas Eve."

He nodded. "I remember when Jessica was that young, she's the youngest we have. She used to think that if she prayed every night to God and the tooth fairy, she would never have to grow up."

"She is quite a smart kid; she stands up for herself and hopes to change the world one day. I just wish every time I look at her, I wouldn't see my brother."

"He died in a car crash, right?" he sighed, patting her knee. "Now that bit I saw in the paper."

Cat shook her head, her red hair covering her shoulders. "People always tell me that I'll always see him in her because I lost him. They don't understand what I mean. Evie isn't my daughter, she's his and his wife but when they died, I found they'd left me their house and the custody of Evanna."

"You did a brave thing, Cat. It must hurt to keep the truth from her."

"Her grandparents turned up and took her, my heart practically leapt out of my chest. I thought they'd tell her everything."

The vicar looked at her. "My wife's parents are a little protective."

Cat's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't worry, they've felt bad about it for weeks. They were scared over Jessica's surgery. It won't happen again, at least not until Evanna is old enough to make her own choices."

Cat dipped her head. "I'm glad."

"And you're expecting your first child, correct?"

"Second but I miscarried my first," Cat answered in a very small whisper.

"I'm sorry, that must have been difficult for you."

She nodded again. "But I have a good support system; I have Robbie, Jade, Beck and the Harris'."

"Ah, Robbie is finally mentioned. After all, you are getting married to him!"

"I'm worried about him, he's been strange recently," she admitted.

He looked at her. "Wedding nerves setting in perhaps?"

"The other night he had some other girl's perfume on him. Then a few mornings ago, he was up rifling through the mail and the post card he wanted was from Paris but the couple that he said had sent him are in America on a road trip."

"Are you sure it's not just conclusions you've drawn up?" he asked, frowning at her. "I lived next door to Robbie for ten years. He was always so quiet and polite. I don't believe Robbie has it in him to be deceptive."

…

Beck found his way downstairs after Robbie had left to some unknown destination.

He found Jade crashed on the sofa. "Good afternoon, darling wife."

"Shut up. I've had to practically force myself into the dress Cat wants."

He stroked her hair back. "Where are the kids?"

"Wait for it… Three, two, one…" she counted back and suddenly they appeared.

"We have a song for the wedding!" Blaise clapped enthusiastically.

Evie looked up at Seth. "You don't look very happy, Seth."

"You wouldn't be if you had to play to the degree Blaise wants."

Beck smiled. "What is it? Do we get to hear it?"

"Nope," Evie replied.

"We want Cat and Robbie to hear it first with everyone else," Blaise explained.

"It's a cute idea, little Miss Evie," Beck grinned, taking Jade's hand.

Jade had to agree. "Yup, this confirms it."

"Confirms what, mom?" Seth frowned.

"I'm an excellent mother and have raised you correctly so my parents can take their opinions and shove them…"

Beck covered Jade's mouth. "In a bin."

…

Tori wiped the tears with her free hand; the other cupped Jacob to her chest. She glanced at André who was waving and attempting to smile after the car.

"He's gone and I doubt I'll ever see him again."

Tori kissed his cheek. "You don't know that."

"Whilst you were helping him pack with Sherry, I was left to talk to Isaac. He told me they've chosen to move."

"That's not bad, you can still visit."

"They're moving to Australia, Tori. After all of this, they want to keep Zach safe," he tried to compose himself.

She looked at him. "We'd do the same for Jacob."

"This wouldn't have happened if you had got rid of Danny a long time ago," André stared at her, walking straight by her, taking Jacob out of her arms.

**I wrote this chapter in record time. Only took an hour and a half. Usually it takes about 3 hours.**

**So, I'm tired and two people have said they hate me today. My friend Luke proceeded to tell one he was as pointless as a broken pencil and the other she was like a swordfish, slimy and likes pointing out the tiniest of things with the biggest of nosey noses.**

**My friends are very unique people but I wouldn't change them for the world.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	42. Utopia

Chapter Forty Two.

Robbie looked around nervously. It wasn't the show he was nervous for. It was the arrival of Annie and Lucy, their hate for Cat and Cat's quiet, sad outlook.

"I've told you about twice now that the outfit doesn't fit," Jade argued with someone behind him.

He turned to see his wardrobe crew trying to force a yellow dress into Jade's hands. "I think what Mrs Oliver is trying to say is that yellow isn't her colour and she needs something that flows loosely."

The two women nodded and walked away silently.

"Why did they not listen?"

"They're not really used to someone refusing on the show…"

Jade smirked, her twinkle in her eye glistening. "Maybe they should get used to it if I'm sticking around as your film reviewer."

Robbie smiled back. He'd offered her the chance to appear on the show each Friday to review films and exploit her own films.

"I better go see how Beck is with the outfit they've tried to give him," she patted Robbie's arm. "Good luck; my kids know what they're doing with the tech so I think I'll just be hanging around for now."

Robbie nodded, rubbing his hands together impatiently.

He looked around again. Cat was sat talking to some of her students about the performance tonight. She sensed he was looking at her; a sad expression painted on her face stared back at him.

…

André and Tori weren't talking either, their students had established that hours ago.

"As for the music arrangement, that's Mr Harris' problem."

"Mrs Harris, you seem a little angry," A student called from the back of the class.

Tori sighed at them. "I'm not upset with any of you; my husband just appears to blame me for his life issues."

"When my parents fight, they always stay up all night and argue with a bottle of wine," Someone else shouted.

"Nice ideas but not when we have a small baby in the house," Tori laughed, handing out the last minute lyric sheets.

André walked over. "The class wanted to rehearse if you're not busy."

Tori shrugged, turning her back on her class. "Oh, I don't know. Depends if I can fit it in around ruining your life and driving away everything you love…"

A small chuckle broke out amongst the class.

"I'm glad your students have joined your side," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh for goodness sake, André, the world doesn't evolve around you and your needs. You need to learn to separate your personal life and your working life or this will never work."

He looked at her, shook his head and walked away. Tori turned back to her class who began clapping her. She smiled widely, bowing as they cheered.

"And this is how to tame a husband," she held out her arms. "Now, we'll go from the chorus."

…

"I really cannot face watching this film," Jade confessed, her head resting on Beck's shoulder before they walked onto the set they'd built in the Black Box Theatre.

"And to kick off the proceedings, it's two of Hollywood's hottest in showbiz. May you please welcome Beck and Jade Oliver!"

The crowd erupted as they sat down, hand in hand.

"So you've been in charge of the filming side of the term, Jade?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, replying to him in the same strange tone he had used. "Well, yes. It's been an interesting experience and the students I've been looking after have been amazing. I can't lie though; I'm looking forward to working full time on my films."

"How have you found the acting talent here, Beck?" Robbie asked, looking at his chat show cards.

"It's really high, I had ten kids and each of them had a certain strength as you'll see in the short film we produced between the classes."

Robbie nodded. "So I believe you have some news to share?"

"Two things actually," Jade smiled, it was a mischievous one. "First thing, I am offering two people in my class internships for my new film."

"And the second, she's letting me reveal," Beck said, Jade gently hitting him. "We want to reveal we're expecting a daughter in about three months' time."

They audience applauded and cheered, Robbie gestured for them to calm down.

"And after that wonderful news, the film please!"

…

"Introducing Tori and André Harris with their classes performing a song they have made called 'Listen'," Robbie walked back to the sofas.

André counted down and the music kicked in, he was sat at the piano, playing seamlessly.

Tori was the first to begin singing. "Your fingertips stain your clean page,

Just to get to the next stage,

But you still keep on writing,

You still keep on fighting."

The group began singing as she merged into the music side, sitting next to André playing the piano alongside him.

"_Running 'til you see daylight,_

_Smile because we'll be all right,_

_Leave your pattern on my skin,_

_Whatever happens, don't let them win._

My heart reaches out to you,

One day, I'll help get you through,

Wake up and see the stars, the sky,

Pause a minute, stop asking why."

André looked over at Tori who focusing on the keys. She looked a little confused to why André had stopped playing as heavy handed. He couldn't stay mad at her but there was the small mark in his mind that couldn't forgive Tori.

"_Running 'til you see daylight,_

_Smile because we'll be all right,_

_Leave your pattern on my skin,_

_Whatever happens, don't let them win._

Open your eyes and see the new day,

We'll get there when we find a way,

Even when we were left for dead,

Remembering the days when we said."

The music darkened, growing quieter.

"Open your eyes and see the new day,

We'll get there when we find a way,

Even when we were left for dead,

Remembering the days when we said,

_Running 'til you see daylight,_

_Smile because we'll be all right,_

_Leave your pattern on my skin,_

_Whatever happens, don't let them win._

You're beautiful no matter what,

Don't listen to them when they say you're not,

Everyone feels alone for one day,

Just listen why they say,

_Running 'til you see daylight,_

_Smile because we'll be all right,_

_Leave your pattern on my skin,_

_Whatever happens, don't let them win."_

The audience clapped as André smiled softly at Tori.

…

The show had finished, Robbie could have sworn he had seen Annie and Lucy somewhere in the audience.

Unlucky for him, they'd found Cat first.

"So you must be the famous Cat Valentine," Annie smiled at her.

"You're trapping him," Lucy said bluntly.

Cat turned around bewildered. "Oh… hello."

"He's a delicate soul, is our Robbie and you're toying with his emotions," Lucy continued.

"I know that…"

Lucy laughed. "No, you obviously don't, Cat."

"You're being harsh, Luce," Annie hissed.

"She needs to hear it before someone else tells her. Now, the innocent vibe may work for Robbie, he maybe even actually believes he loves you but you're going to break his heart with your mind games and your pathetic tears."

Cat stared blankly at her. "You know what, you're right and I can't even tell you how sorry I am for ruining his life. But maybe you'd like to consider how badly my life has been destroyed by everyone else before you start victimising me, Lucy."

She turned on her heels, walking away as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"See what you've done?" Annie sighed, rolling her eyes at her wife.

"I've missed you two!" Robbie shouted as he hugged them both from behind.

Annie kissed his cheek. "You have no idea how lovely it has been and to think we can stay here!"

"It's good news, isn't it?" Robbie grinned. "I get to have my family and you get the American dream."

"About that, your American dream just ran away crying," Annie glared at Lucy. "Ask her about it."

**SO I LOST MY PATIENCE AND IT SUDDENLY SKIPPED A WEEK. OOOPS.**

**So the ending is nigh. Not for like at least another 3 chapters. But still, the end is nigh.**

**So, I use so a lot.**

**Eventful day, including ringing the RSPCA and being told by this vicar I could never become an English teacher because I lack imagination. Excuse you, look at the stories I write, only messed up things can happen in my head and I call that my imagination.**

**Anyway, keep strong and I'm only an inbox away if you ever need a friend to talk to.**

**Honest.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	43. Something Old, Something New

Chapter Forty Three.

"Rise and shine, Miss Valentine, today is the day you sign away your freedom!"

Cat rubbed her eyes, groaning at Jade loudly. "What time even is it?"

"It's about midday; we've given you some extra sleep. I've been up with the three terrors since six. Evie is a little excited about her birthday…"

"It's too early for this," Cat declared, rolling over.

"You've left me no choice, Cat," Jade shook her head lightly. "Kids!"

The door swung open, three hyperactive children in pyjamas ran into the room, jumping onto the bed with a force that nearly knocked Cat out of the bed.

"I'm five now, mom!" Evanna bounced on the bed. "And I'm getting a real daddy!"

Cat looked at her daughter, her eyes welling up. "I've got to start getting ready."

Jade noticed her best friend's tears brimming her eyes. "Come on, you better go get lunch. I've left it on the table for you, Grandma and Gramps are already down there so I suggest you behave."

"We always do, mom!" Blaise stuck her tongue out.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

The twins took Evie's hands and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, sitting next to Cat. "You're crying."

"It's real, isn't it? This is happening and I'm getting married."

Jade rubbed her back. "Don't go all jittery bride on me, Caterina. I don't handle those kinds of emotions well. I ended up slapping people on my wedding day."

…

Robbie fiddled with the tie Cat had chosen in the mirror.

"So, the big day," Beck said, walking from up behind him on his crutches. "Are you ready to marry Kitten?"

"It's something I should have done a long time ago, I think."

Beck patted Robbie on the back. "I better go see if your bride is ready to be escorted down the aisle."

Robbie nodded, giving up with his tie. "Will you check Jade still has the rings?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll leave you with the girls."

Annie appeared at the doorway that joined the kitchen to the living room. "You're going so soon?"

"I have to walk Cat down the aisle so I'm going in their car."

"I see," she said. "We'll look after Rob and make sure he gets there on time."

Lucy laughed from the kitchen. "Or we could do him a favour and refuse to let him."

Beck frowned as Lucy came into view, her arms crossed over her front. "What's wrong with you, ray of sunshine?"

"I'm just not supportive of the relationship, problem with that, Beck?"

"I do actually, you haven't given a reason to why you detest Cat so much," he challenged her.

Annie and Robbie watched helplessly as the pair stood in a growing sense of tension.

"I have a dislike for girls who believe they can pin their problems on a nice guy like Robbie," Lucy replied.

Beck shook his head. "Cat isn't one of those girls. Evanna is a giant reason of why she isn't, Cat hates having to let anyone do anything for her. She even hates letting Jade look after Evie or letting someone pay for dinner. So what the hell has given you that impression of her?"

Lucy didn't look at him. "She has that persona."

"And your persona is telling me that you just cannot accept Robbie won't need you as much anymore and you hate that," Beck said coolly. "Now, I better go or I'll be late. See you at the church."

He left without another word.

Awkward silence suffocated Robbie's old living room. His parents were busying themselves at the reception venue, declaring they'd be at the church on time.

Annie simply turned her head to Lucy and spoke very lightly. "He's right, you know."

…

Tori rocked Jacob in her arms as she waited for André to finish getting ready for the wedding.

"André, we're going to be late!" Jacob looked up at her. She took it as a sign of him agreeing. "Daddy is useless, I'm telling you."

"A little harsh, don't you think?" he said, fixing the last of his tie.

"You always say I take ages to get ready."

He nodded curtly. "That's because you do."

"Will you miss it?" Tori suddenly asked.

"Miss what?"

She shrugged. "I guess I mean having a bunch of teenagers optimistically stare up at you like you're the only light guiding them in life."

"I will, I'll have to talk to Sikowitz at the wedding about making it a yearly project but hopefully with fewer dramas."

Tori smiled at him, it was the longest conversation they'd had since their display at school. He'd barely shared more than four words with her during the interval of Cat's musical. "We're happy, right?"

"I thought you'd have guessed what emotions are now after twenty-nine years, Tori…"

"That's not what I meant," she glared at him with a hint of a smile.

He considered it for a few seconds. "I guess we are."

Both of them exchanged a warm grin.

"I suppose we better go watch Not-So-Little-Red get hitched to Robbie," André said, opening the door for his wife.

She kissed his cheek and walked through it.

A small thought sailed into the centre of her mind, its sails lowered and it anchored itself into her mind. This would be her life for many years to come, until Jacob learnt to walk and grew up, until her hair was greying, until she saw her grandchildren, until she finally saw Trina again.

Who knew what the future was going to hold for the Harris', but one thing Tori knew and could put her trust into, was that whatever faced them, they would fight head on and would win.

…

Cat stood waiting in the entrance. She caught sight of Jade, clutching her own bouquet of red roses. Jade's dress suited her well; it was straight cut across her chest and flattered the baby bump in red satin. The beading rested just above the bump, making the dress look incredibly delicate. Blaise and Evie were wearing the miniature version of the dress but with straps. They walked up the aisle first, scattering petals along the carpet of the church.

"Ready?" Beck smiled, offering his arm to her.

She nodded, taking it.

"Good luck, Valentine, see you on the other side," Jade winked, heading after the girls with Seth escorting her in his grey suit.

Cat took a deep breath and looked at Beck as the bridal march began. "I can see your parents; I didn't think they'd be coming."

"They wanted to see you get married, Kitten. You're the second daughter they never had. It's always been you, Jade and I as their children."

Suddenly, that was when the idea was born.

Cat looked up at Beck, smiling to herself. "Well, we better get this over with."

"That's a strange attitude for your wedding…"

He didn't have any time to say more than that before Cat pulled his arm towards the main church.

They all stared at her. They had never seen Cat look so grown up and young at the same time. The red roses tied to each pew glistened with their small crystals.

As Cat passed Beck's parents, she paused kissing each on the cheek. "Thank you."

Mrs Oliver shook her head. "It's beautiful Cat, it's perfect."

She nodded, taking Beck's arm again and continuing to walk towards Robbie.

He turned to look at her. The air he had in him was knocked out. His pulse rose and he couldn't think. She was simply beautiful. The dress framed her perfectly, it fell to the floor from her waist cascading with small pearls and beading so slight, he had to focus to see it. A small section of ribbon around her waist in cream, slightly lighter than the rest of the dress, made all the difference. Her red hair was up, in a bun formation and adorned with a pearly tiara that just suited her.

She leant forward, kissing Beck on the cheek. Then she turned to Robbie, which was the moment when he noticed the glint in her eye that told him she was planning something. Cat rose to her tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

The congregation looked confused as they discussed something.

Finally, Robbie nodded and the vicar did too.

Cat turned to the crowd. "I want to thank you for coming today. However I won't be becoming Mrs Caterina Shapiro today, it just isn't the day for Robbie and I. My parents can't be here and it's Evanna's birthday. We've decided to wait until January, we can rearrange everything and I promise it will happen then."

The people gave a mummer then fell silent.

"But we can't let today go to waste, so we would like Mr and Mrs Oliver to renew their vows here, in front of your family and friends," Cat smiled warmly as they looked at each other dumbfounded.

Beck and Jade took a few seconds to get over the confusion then they went to escort Beck's parents to the front of the church. Cat gave Mrs Oliver her flowers and smiled, taking Robbie's hand and Evie's.

She whispered to Robbie after they'd taken the spare seats. "Will I have to buy a new dress to get the same look I just did?"

"No, it'll still take my breath away the next time."

The service began. Mrs Oliver hadn't stopped crying and Mr Oliver hadn't stopped looking at her like she was an angel.

"Do you reaffirm your vows to Rose, do you promise to…" the vicar paused as the doors burst open.

"Stop the wedding!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs.

She stormed up the aisle, wearing what could only be described as a wedding dress. It was over the top and looked like something Lady Gaga went shopping in. "He loves me and always has done! He wants to spend his life with me! I have proof!"

She stuck out a hand that contained an engagement ring.

"He has loved me for many years and we were happy until I made the biggest mistake of my life. So I just want you to back the hell off of my man and let us…"

Ally looked up, realising that it wasn't Robbie up there. She turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Frank, you never mentioned her before," Rose winked at him, holding back a laugh.

Robbie took a deep breath. "Forgive me for this? I'll explain later."

Cat frowned but nodded.

He stood up, walking towards Ally. Jade followed him; Tori and André were already piecing it together.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Ally. This isn't my wedding."

"You said…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hayley Ferguson," Jade smiled menacingly as she walked up. Her arms folded. "I suggest you better leave."

Hayley laughed. "Why? What are you going to do? You're not exactly in any condition to throw me out."

"Oh no?" Jade widened her eyes. "Maybe I'm not but did I mention I have a rather strong husband and I'm sure he can find some back up if required."

Hayley stared at Jade. "He loves me."

Robbie laughed. "Get real, Ally. I wouldn't waste your time, I love Cat and I always have done and always will do."

Ally's face dropped as she finally realised he was right. "I guess this is it."

"Have a nice life," Robbie said, not in a harsh way. He wanted Ally to find real love, not inflicted love that she threw at people.

Jade took a step closer. "I know you've been following him around, I know you're the one that nearly destroyed my marriage with some petty photographs and I know you're the one responsible for that poison on his clothes. How I know doesn't matter. But I think I have enough evidence to take to the police."

Hayley shook her head. "My career will be ruined."

Jade held an accusing finger at her. "You better get running then, Hayley Ferguson, daddy won't vote you victorious on this one."

…

The reception lasted well into early Christmas morning, everyone was dancing, eating, drinking but most of all, they were living and in that moment, they felt alive.

Seth, Blaise and Evie had taken to pushing Jacob around the dance floor, Evie told everyone they were 'dancing'.

The bouncy castle sat in the back of the venue, children and adults alike ran riot in there. The wedding however wasn't.

Until the two sets of blue flashing lights danced across the walls, causing panic amongst the guests.

**OVER 33,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY ALONE.**

**That is a little bit amazing. Who am I kidding? It's a lot amazing.**

**I never realised until today.**

**Wow, just thank you.**

**Yes, you who reviews every chapter (I am going to start replying to each one now, I've been quite lazy with it recently.), you who never reviews, you who favourites and follows or does either, you who has been there since chapter one, you who has only just started, all of you. Thank you.**

**Two chapters are planned after this one, maybe three depending how it goes.**

**I hope you're all happy and well. :) **

**Talk to me if you want! I don't bite…**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	44. Once Victorious, Always Victorious

Chapter Forty Four.

"Merry Christmas," Tori mumbled in André's ear when she finally woke up.

The drama of the previous night had only just managed to be registered in her mind. Jade was in hospital, Beck's mother was in hospital and she was in bed.

André rolled over, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Do you think we should be there for Jade?"

"Knowing her, we'll turn up and she'll tell us to leave in some strongly worded way," he said, looking at her with a sleepy mist in his eyes. "It's Jacob's first Christmas, we should celebrate it."

She smiled at him. "Even if that means having the parents over again?"

"Even if that does mean suffering Wendy for a couple of hours, I'm sure we can make it."

Tori got up, stretching in the light. "Come on then, the turkey won't cook itself and I have a lovely pile of potatoes for you to peel."

"Can't wait," he sighed. He could see Tori's slight glare as she put her dressing gown on. "Tori, don't worry. Robbie would call us if she wasn't okay."

"But she's only 6 months, André."

…

Cat paced the floor; they were just cleaning Jade up. Beck sat outside the room too, they needed to wait for the doctors to explain to Jade what was going to happen to their daughter.

"I don't know where I should be," Beck said bluntly, rubbing his face.

Cat looked at him, trying to imagine how he was feeling. "I can stay with Jade if you want to go see your mom."

"Jade needs me."

"So does your mother," she said, she didn't mean it in a harsh way.

He nodded, breaking down into tears. Cat had never witnessed Beck cry, she dropped to her knees, cupping his hands in her own small ones. She was still in her wedding dress, which had made a few of the staff laugh especially when they explained what had happened that day.

"Beck, this is the best hospital around, okay? Your little girl is going to be fine, your mom is going to be fine and you're going to hold it together. I promise."

He tried to smile. He tried his hardest to because he could see the fear concealed in Cat's eyes. "You're really getting into this teacher role, Kitten."

"I need to get out of it," she sighed. "Jade's movie and now I've been offered some jobs around here, I doubt teaching could become a permanent thing unless we did the month every year."

Beck absorbed her words, clinging on to them to avoid mentally turning off and waiting for this to all go away. "That would be nice."

"Mr Oliver, we suggest you try and speak to your wife," a nurse appeared in the door way.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, standing back up.

The nurse slowly closed the door. "Mrs Oliver appears to not be responding to our explanation of where her daughter is. She keeps saying she's a bad mother because of this and what happened to Harry."

Beck took a deep breath. "Kitten, will you come in with me?"

"I strongly suggest it is just you, Mr Oliver."

"No, Cat has been with her from the start, she can finish it."

The nurse nodded, opening the door again for them.

"Hey beautiful," Beck said before he had even sat down at the side of her.

Cat followed behind, sitting the other side of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is she?"

"She is in the intensive care unit, babe. She's 3 months early but she's going to be fine," Beck explained, taking her hand. "We have a little girl."

Jade suddenly smiled. "The nurse thought I was going mad."

"She's wrong about that one, you're already there," Cat grinned back at her.

"I'm scared."

Beck squeezed her hand. "I am as well."

"She needs a name," Jade said, completely off topic. "I don't want to keep referring to her as 'she'."

"Didn't you tell Scout you'd name the baby after her?" he suggested gingerly.

Jade nodded slightly. "I don't break promises."

"Maybe we should call her Jesus and change our names to Mary and Joseph?" Beck proposed with a hugely mischievous grin on his face.

"Mature, Beck, real mature," Cat sighed, her head shaking.

Jade laughed lightly for a couple of seconds then it dawned on her. "I want to name her after your mom. Scout Grace Oliver."

"She will love that," Beck smiled, trying not to think too much about anything.

Just like the two mothers in the room feeling guilty about not spending Christmas with their children and leaving Robbie to hold Christmas together at home until visiting hours where open.

…

The day was slow, sad and happy all wrapped into one confusing Christmas.

Blaise had written a song with Seth for their new baby sister. They wanted to play it but Beck convinced them to wait until she was home. Seth looked a little disappointed that he'd had to carry the acoustic guitar around with him to find that out.

Evie was surprisingly quiet as she stared into the incubator. Robbie stood with her; she raised her hand and placed it on the plastic. Robbie didn't say anything because he was curious to why she had done it.

"I'm going to have a little sister one day."

"What makes you so sure?"

Evanna looked up at Robbie, a sense of childish humour on her face. "You and mom think I'm deaf at times."

And that was the end of the matter as far as she was concerned.

…

Tori got the call at around six in the morning, Boxing Day and she was already piling her husband and son into the car at seven. Cat had told them to be at Beck's mom's room for half seven as they were going to christen Scout as it wasn't looking good for his mom.

Cat had managed to convince Jessica's father to conduct the christening at that time somehow. Everyone was there and nobody said a word as they crowded around the bed. Grace was barely conscious as they began the ceremony.

Jessica's father opened his bible. "Have you chosen godparents?"

"Cat, Robbie, Tori and André," Jade announced, she hadn't asked anyone. She had only spoken to Beck about it briefly.

Tori looked bemused, frowning at André then Jade. "Are you sure?"

"No, that's why I've just said it, Vega," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

They continued, the godparents made their pledges.

"What do you wish to name this child?" the vicar asked Beck and Jade.

"Scout Grace Oliver," Beck replied, looking over at his parents.

His mother blinked. "She has my name, isn't that just precious?"

Then she slipped away from reality.

She didn't see the way Cat and Robbie ushered the children out or the way Jade screamed like the Banshee. How Beck rushed to his mother's side or how her husband fell to his knees. She didn't see the nurse's frantically rush to save her or how the vicar began silently praying next to her new granddaughter.

…

_Dear Seb,_

_You asked me to write to you when things got tough. So here I am on Boxing Day writing to you from a hospital waiting room. It's completely white washed and the lights seem to bounce off it. I wish they'd turn the lights down and actually let me work out whether it's night or day outside. I'm beginning to feel a little too at home here, I realised this after I'm on first name terms with at least several of the staff and the café know what my order is. In a way, I'm glad I didn't have to go to the hospital with you but I still wish I'd have gotten to say goodbye to you. It's a funny old world, isn't it?_

_Evanna turned five a couple of days ago, she's stopped with the difficult questions and now she won't stop staring into blank spaces. It's like she remembers something but that's impossible, right? She was just a few weeks old and she wasn't even there. But she has a haunted look in her eye like she's seen a ghost. She wasn't even this bad when her grandparents took her. Could you keep an eye on her from wherever you are?_

_I miss you, I hope you know that. You were the best brother I could ever ask for. I wish you were still here, looking after me. I know I have Robbie and Beck even Jade to look after me. But it's just not the same, they don't have your quirkiness or your messed up sense of humour. I dream about that day in New York, when you took my hand and we ran away for the day. Our parents were so angry but you didn't care, so I tried not to care either. You took me to see the lights of Broadway, you told me to imagine my name up there so I did and they still are there, in great red lights. You took me up the Empire State building and told me one day I would have that city begging at my feet. Somehow, everything you said that day came true. You taught the thirteen-year-old me to dream bigger than the sky and I hope I taught you something._

_I'll always remember watching you look out over the city, then asking you what you were thinking about. And I'll always remember your answer._

_"There are so many people out there, Kitten, so why waste your time trying to be like them?"_

_My answer then was simply I shouldn't. _

_That's when you looked at me and smiled, saying. "So why are you trying to be someone else?"_

_I couldn't answer you. But I think I have your answer now. I think you'd like it._

_Love always,_

_Cat._

"Cat," Robbie brushed my shoulders. "There's news about Grace."

I looked up at her, Evie and the kids all perked up to hear it as well.

**And because I'm cruel, we'll leave it there.**

**Tomorrow night should be an update depending on how much work I get done tomorrow.**

**ANYWAY, I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE. I was considering a sequel to Lost in the Butterflies. However, I need your opinion, whichever way you vote, I do not mind. You can tell me to just put it to bed and leave it alone after tomorrow's finale or you can demand more.**

**It's all down to you lovely people. It'll be up for a week.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	45. Love is Infinite

Chapter Forty Five.

_-Twenty years later-_

_Dear Seb,_

_It's been 25 years, can you believe it? It's been twenty years since I wrote to you. Today just felt right, I thought you'd like an update on the morning of Evanna's wedding._

_I struggle sometimes to even comprehend Evie isn't the little girl dancing around and that you let her grow up thinking that you… How could you let me?_

_But anyway, today she's getting married. She isn't so little anymore. She's 25 and she's as beautiful as ever. She has our eyes, the chocolate puddles as mom used to say but she has her mother's smile. Seth will treat her right, I can tell you that at least. They've been in love since they first saw each other; just the love has changed slightly over the years. She's happy, she's safe and she's alive. That's all that matters really. She looks perfect; she suits the dress much better than I did twenty years ago. She's had it taken in because surprisingly, she doesn't have to cleverly disguise the baby bump which I succeeded in! And yes, the wedding did happen eventually. We got married in late January, I was lucky at the fact nobody knew about Nova. But back to Evanna, I think she just wishes you could be here to walk her down the aisle but Robbie's stepped in as he always has done. Evie calls him dad; you missed out on that, Seb. She knows the truth about everything, how I'm not her mother and how you're always going to be linked to Trina but she still considers me to be her mom and Robbie, her father and Nova as her sister. That's all that she's ever known._

_Nova is a lot like you in some ways, she has the awkward way around people, always prefers to be alone and have her nose in a good book instead. She's the quietly talented writer in the family; she turns twenty in July and already has a good job at the publishers. I worry about her at times, she's almost too quiet. Evie works with kids at the Junior School Hollywood Arts, she has a good knack with children, she's always the first to volunteer to have Blaise and Carl's kids, yep, Blaise married Ryder Daniel's son. Jade had a cow when she found out but Carl is the opposite of his dad's player reputation. _

_Oh, on the topic of Jade, she's a grandmother and it's hilarious, she gets so annoyed when people bring it up. Beck, on the other hand, doesn't really care. As far as he's concerned, he's still got 'it', by that I think he means his looks. The grandchildren are as follows: Marley, she's the eldest at five, Vincent, who we all call Vinnie, is three and then there's Sophia who turns one in March. Evie keeps threatening Robbie and me with the whole 'you'll be grandparents soon!' thing. I don't mind to be honest; I love the idea of having kids around again. But this time, you can hand them back at the end of the day without a second thought. It's a good plan really._

_I wish you were still here, a second time around. But you stole that hope away._

_Love always,_

_Cat._

She placed the pen down, folded the letter in half then held it above the candle. Cat happily watched it burn, she couldn't help but hate her brother slightly. But that was another matter and she definitely didn't want to consider it on her daughter's wedding day.

"Cat, the reception has started," Robbie said from the door way of the hotel room. "Evie wants you to redo her veil; it's coming out or something."

"So technical," she sighed, stubbing out the remains of the paper and throwing it into the bin.

He frowned at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing, honey, it was just a little reminder."

…

"So that's most of my kids married off," Jade smirked, looking at Scout with a mischievous grin on her face. "I reckon we'll be related soon, Vega."

"I'm nearly fifty and you're still calling me that," she groaned, picking up her glass of wine. "But I can see what you mean; Jacob has been talking about her a lot recently."

Beck raised an eyebrow at André. "Are you seeing it?"

"Not a chance."

"I can," Cat piped up, turning back from watching Scout and Jacob dance together. "He has the look."

Beck frowned at her. "What's 'the look'?"

"It's the same look you give Jade, the look of love."

Jade smiled at him. "I still have you under my spell after all these years."

Tori glanced over at Seth who was looking very nervous about the speech that was about to come. "He looks afraid."

Beck studied his son. "He's shy, how the hell he managed that in our family, I'll have no idea. I have to hand it to him though. His speech is pretty brave for him."

"I thought he'd done a song?" André asked, tapping the glitter pieces on the table.

"How would you know?" Beck looked at him.

He shrugged. "I helped him record something last month at the studio."

"And you never said anything?" Tori shook her head.

"Typical male," Jade rolled her eyes. "Filled with very little information that is useful but they never actually share it with you."

…

Evie stood up, kissing Seth's cheek lightly as she rose up. "I know it's not the traditional thing for a bride to make a speech but it's not exactly a secret that we're not exactly traditional. I want to thank you all for coming but I'm not going to repeat everything my husband – wow that could take some getting used to – said or what my dad said. They didn't explain why there are three candles around the cake; the candles are kind of a symbolism. We're lucky there are only three, twenty years ago, we thought there would be four. Grandma Grace decided to give us the shock of our lives but she pulled through it and offers herself and Grandpa up for babysitting twice a week."

She waved at Grace and Frank at the table with the other grandparents.

"One is for Harry and the other two are for my birth parents. For the few that don't know, Harry is the middle kid in the Oliver family; he would have been 26 this year. We miss him and I reckon he would have been the Beck double. Scout had a bet that he would have taken the least time in the shower as well."

She paused for people to laugh.

"And my birth parents, I would have called them my real parents but I already have two of those. My birth parents died in a car crash; well that's what we thought. But that doesn't matter now because my aunt stepped up and despite people calling her every name under the sun for apparently having me so young, I'm thankful she did because I could have ended up anywhere. My grandparents, probably but they couldn't have taken me to England. So she went it alone, never lying to me as such, she told me what she knew. Just she never told me that I wasn't her daughter but then she never really told me what she was either. Then mom met dad and the rest is practically ancient history and I mean that literally, twenty years."

People laughed again, Cat and Robbie laughed too, despite the joke against them.

"I know my family isn't actually conventional but to be honest, it's the best family in the world, minus the kidnapping grandparents… however that's another story for another time."

…

André walked back into the reception with a huge smile on his face. Tori raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Guess who just became grandparents?" he chuckled, sitting back down.

Tori clapped a hand over her mouth. "Zach's a dad?"

"Triplets, they've had triplets! Two boys and one girl, they want us to drive over and see them tomorrow!"

"I'm so happy that they moved back from Australia, I would not be as happy to jump on a plane first thing tomorrow."

André kissed her cheek. "Grandparents, we're on the same number as Jade and Beck in one go."

…

"Fiftieth birthday for Jade, I reckon we should go abroad somewhere," Beck grinned, knowing he was pressing exactly the right buttons.

"Why can't we just pretend it never happened?" she groaned.

Beck laughed. "Come on baby, shake things up and go to Canada again."

"And the last time we went there, you got chased by moose."

Cat shook her head. "I think we should go to England, visit Annie."

"How is she doing?" Beck asked, looking down slightly.

"She's been better; she's never really got over Lucy."

Jade nodded. "You can kind of see why, you know. She did kind of lose her wife."

"Maybe we should go see our grandkids," Beck said, taking Jade's hand. "My parents have been with them all night."

"Where is Blaise?" Jade sighed. "Or the darling Dr Carl Daniels?"

"Dancing, they're still having fun," he laughed.

They walked away, Vinnie clinging to Beck straight away and Marley pulled Jade towards the dance floor.

Cat smiled as she watched them. "Do you reckon we'll be good grandparents, Robbie?"

"No, not at all."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be the best."

She grinned. "Hey, maybe we'll be the favourites."

"I think Evie and Seth's future kids will be confused to how they ended up with such amazing grandparents," Robbie winked at his wife.

Cat's face fell to a small smile. "Do you think we'll ever make it out of the butterflies?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're all lost at some point, right?"

He nodded, sipping the wine.

"Well," she continued. "Whilst you think you're lost and that there's no hope, you just have to look around and see that we're all just lost in the butterflies."

Robbie smiled. "You know, twenty years of marriage and 35 years of knowing you, I will never be ceased to be amazed by you."

**And that's the end.**

**The vote is still up. I think as it currently stands, there's 100% on a sequel. A tad biased. :')**

**Ah well, you have until Saturday, my lovelies.**

**There's a rough story plan sketched out, so yeah. Whatever you decide.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


End file.
